Detrás de la cortina
by angiskuldy
Summary: Post guerra. Snape vive obviamente y...florecen sentimientos o eso he creído escribir./ Bastante AU, rated M y UST al poder! / Epílogo incluido!/
1. De nuevo en Hogwarts

Detrás de la cortina

Una vez más se presentaba despierta y atenta a su clase de Pociones. Después de haber mostrado su cara de desagrado con sus compañeros por asistir a dicha clase, se sentó donde siempre solía hacerlo: en primera fila. Para seguir manteniendo su postura fiel a la de sus dos inseparables amigos, debía mostrar desagrado a la relación que tenia la clase de Pociones si ésta era dada por el detestado profesor Severus Snape.

Lo que sus dos grandes amigos no sabían, es que después de sentarse en primera fila, su expresión cambiaba por completo; y el gesto de desagrado se transformaba particularmente cuando dicho profesor aparecía en la sala. Se sentía bien cuando le veía. Sus hormonas empezaron a traicionarla el día menos pensado y con la persona más inesperada: Snape. La imagen de él protegiéndolos y sobretodo a ella, no le pasó inadvertida. Fue el día en que Pettigrew logró escapar y Lupin se transformó intentando agredirles. Él se puso delante aún incluso sin su varita, hubiese dado todo para...protegerlos. Aunque solo lo hiciera como profesor para con sus alumnos, esa imagen le gustó.

Al sentir el contacto de su cuerpo, algo dentro de ella se ruborizó, y fue a partir de entonces cuando le empezó a ver con unos ojos, más allá de la mera alumna. Sintió curiosidad por él.

Ahora había descubierto que en realidad, él era el príncipe Mestizo y su pasado la alarmaron al principio; pero sabia que en él podía confiar; al igual que Dumbledore lo hacía. Sabía que su muerte fue una petición, y Snape tuvo el valor necesario para terminar todo. Detrás de su arrogancia, detrás de la frialdad; había una persona extraordinaria y a la cual se moría por conocer. Y sin embargo, le encantaba oír el timbre de su voz en los momentos más temerarios. Le escandalizaba pensar en eso, pero su voz la hacia temblar en cualquier situación. Lo que no sabía era cuánto los temblores la ruborizaban y si seria capaz de disimularlo.

Lord Voldemort había sido derrocado hacía casi 2 meses y entonces muchas cosas salieron a la luz. Muchas de ellas, relacionas con Snape. Todos sabían ahora por qué mató a Dumbledore y que siempre había sido uno de los suyos. Todo lo que había ayudado siendo agente doble y todo lo que había arriesgado. Pero solo unos pocos sabían que el motivo de que hiciera todo eso, fue por su profundo amor y lealtad hacia Lily Evans. Ahora era como un héroe, aunque su fama siguiese siendo la de siempre: El abominable murciélago de las mazmorras.

Qué era lo abominable? Se preguntaba. Seguramente, sus mordaces comentarios y su poca contemplación con los demás. Sin duda, si de algo carecía Severus Snape, era de falsa modestia. Pero su inteligencia la abrumaba hasta el día de hoy.

Hermione había llegado a su último año en el colegio de magia y hechicería y sabia que debía de aprovecharlo al máximo. Nunca más volvería a poder hacer las cosas que ahora podía hacer si tenia el valor necesario.

Había disimulado durante mucho tiempo, creyendo enamorarse de Ron a medida que él se distanciaba para pasar más tiempo con Lavender. Lo superó a los 3 días. Sabía entonces, que solo era el amor que siente una hermana al separarse de un hermano. Eso era Ron, como Harry. Y cada vez veía más cerca y más dañina, la posibilidad de que su corazón solo se acelerase al ver a su profesor de pociones. Estaba realmente loca, se decía por las noches antes de cerrar los ojos e imaginar a Snape y su capa ondeante.

Pero su profundo temor, lo que no la abandonaba día y noche, era el hecho de que posiblemente Snape aún era incapaz de amar a otra persona...

Al comenzar la clase el profesor explicó como se debía hacer la poción que desarrollarían como siempre lo hacia: con su voz seca, pero a la vez sensual, hizo volver a la tierra a Hermione. Él mantenía su penetrante mirada oscura a veces indescifrable. Ella sabia que debajo de todo lo que aparentaba ser, su profesor tenia un alma digna de admirar y por muchas criticas que recibiese, ella lo tenia en un pedestal. Al fin y al cabo este último año después de la guerra había cambiado muchas cosas.

Cuando el profesor se sentó en la silla tras su escritorio, los alumnos fueron atravesando la sala en busca de los ingredientes necesarios para la poción. Sin embargo Hermione se quedó unos instantes mirando los movimientos de su profesor. Hasta que su mirada fue capturada por la suya, entonces se levantó rápidamente y agachando la cabeza entre sus rizos castaños, fue en busca de lo que todos buscaban.

La clase pasó rápido, como siempre; su clase le sabia a poco. Neville aún tenia los mismos problemas de siempre en pociones, por ello Snape siempre pasaba la vista de manera altiva por el brebaje que había preparado. Harry y Ron aprobaban por pena muchas veces, aunque en ese último curso no estaban en su mejor momento por así decirlo. Snape desaprobó también su poción.

Al llegar a la de Hermione, levantó la ceja como de costumbre y miró detenidamente el caldero.

- Señorita Granger...Esto no debería adquirir un color más fuerte?

- Profesor, he seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra...yo...no..-la interrumpió-.

- Déjelo Granger, a veces se debe poseer un don para hacer las cosas bien...no solo seguir las instrucciones del libro.

Y dejándola con la boca abierta pasó a observar los 2 últimos calderos.

Siempre le hacia lo mismo, se podría decir que ya estaba acostumbrada, pero no. Cada vez que menospreciaba algo que para ella era importante hacer bien para obtener su agrado, él seguía comportándose como siempre. Creía que después de todo lo pasado, el hombre conseguiría relajarse un poco y ser menos mordaz, pero no era así. Tampoco esperaba ser la predilecta de la clase, solo sentirse bien con el profesor que impartía la asignatura. Sentirse bien...

Al finalizar la clase y ser todos evaluados, Hermione se dirigió un momento a sus amigos.

- Chicos, creo que voy a consultarle una cosa al profesor sobre mi poción, no me esperéis...

- Estas segura Herm? -dijo Ron- Deja a Snape, es un imposible.

- Si Hermione, seguro que tu poción esta bien y solo te ha dicho eso para regodearse.

- No Harry, quiero saber porque está mal. Quiero una razón. Es nuestro último curso, si no me revelo ahora...cuando lo haré? -sonrió-.

Sus amigos le hicieron una sonrisa cómplice y la despidieron.

Snape recogía sus cosas cuando vio que Hermione permanecía dentro del aula.

- Qué hace todavía aquí Granger?

- Quiero que me diga porque mi poción no era correcta señor.

- Ya le dije, ese color no era el adecuado. Azul marino no es igual a negro.

-Y que razón puede haber para que haya salido azul oscuro?

- Que no sabe hacer bien su poción. -pasó por al lado de Hermione para irse-.

- Profesor! -este se giró-.

- Qué quiere ahora?

Se quedó sin palabras, después de mucho tiempo, se quedó sin palabras. No sabia qué responder. Era evidente que sus intentos siempre eran frustrados por él. Era inútil conseguir una buena respuesta por su parte.

- Nada...

Y dicho esto, Snape se fue removiendo consigo su gran capa negra, no sin antes haber levantado una ceja durante unos segundos.

Hermione, derrotada una vez más, decidió ir a la biblioteca por si podía encontrar ahí la solución a su error.

Pasaron 2 horas en la biblioteca de intentos fallidos. Su cabeza se caía encima del libro cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Ella, sobresaltada se giró y vio la cara de Harry.

- Me has asustado.

- Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí metida? Estábamos preocupados. Dejarte a solas con Snape no es sano...y viendo que no volvías a la sala común, todavía nos preocupamos más...-sonrió-.

- Tranquilo Harry, con Snape solo he estado 2 minutos. O menos...-dijo pensativa-.

- Si, me lo imagino, su apretada agenda seguro que se interpuso entre los dos, no?

Hermione no dijo nada y volvió su mirada al libro.

- Ginny te esta buscando también.

- Ah si? Que quiere?

-No lo sé, supongo que hablar contigo de algo. Vas a tardar mucho más?

-No, en media hora estaré abajo. Acabo con esto y...

- Vale, valeeeee te veo luego empollona.

Hermione se desperezó sigilosamente y terminó de leer su libro sin haber encontrado una solución. Al devolver el libro a su sitio se dio cuenta de que estaba sola y no le gustó nada. Volvió a su sitio corriendo a por sus cosas para irse, cuando vio un pequeño trozo de pergamino encima de su libro de pociones. Lo abrió y leyó:

" Solo una mujer enamorada puede hacer que la poción se torne azul marino".

- Pues claro! -dijo sin darse cuenta al terminar de leerlo-.

Miró a su alrededor y no vio al responsable de esa nota. Terminó de recoger y bajó hasta la sala común donde la esperaba Ginny.

- Ya era hora!

- Lo siento me he entretenido...

- Tu y los libros...no se como puedes aguantar tanto tiempo en una biblioteca.

Hermione sonrió y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-Donde están los otros?

- Ron se ha ido con Harry a buscar no se qué revista...

- Ah...y tu querías verme no?

- Si. Herm, tienes que decirme que te pasa.

- A mi? Que me pasa?

-Si, no te hagas la loca. Esta noche te he oído hablar mientras soñabas.

Hermione se quedó parada.

- Ah si? No sabia que hablara en sueños...

- Pues esta vez sí. Y si no tengo mal oído, soñabas con un profesor.

- Que? Pues...la verdad, no recuerdo ese sueño. -se quería morir en ese momento-.

- Créeme, no me lo invento.

- Esta bien Ginny, esta bien. Solo que no sé que importancia tiene un sueño y unas palabras...solo es un sueño. No me pasa nada.

- Estas segura?

Hermione se lo pensó un momento y dijo que si con la cabeza. Intentando no pensar en nada para evitar sonrojarse.

En realidad mentía, pero no quería que nadie supiese que sus sentimientos por Snape no eran los normales entre alumna-profesor, y menos su mejor amiga. Y menos siendo Snape. Snape.

Seguro que la tomaría por loca y no la comprendería. Debía vivir con ese secreto, al menos un tiempo más.

Era la hora de acostarse y aún no dejaba de pensar en la nota que había encontrado. Quien podría ser el dueño? Estaba sola en la biblioteca...y debía ser alguien más listo que ella en pociones...seria fácil de averiguar si hubiese alguien más listo que ella en pociones. Pero no lo había. O eso o...no. No podía ser. Snape no era el autor de esa nota. Alguien tan amargo como él no daría su brazo a torcer nunca. No le dio una explicación en su momento, porque iba a darle la respuesta de ese modo unas horas más tarde? No tenia sentido...a menos que se hubiese arrepentido. Cosa difícil.

Con esos pensamientos se quedó dormida.

_Entró en su despacho, era de noche. Buscaba desesperadamente su agenda. Abrió todos los cajones del escritorio hasta dar con el libro, abrió las hojas y sus ojos se abrieron más. Oyó una puerta abriéndose y seguidamente un portazo. Ya era demasiado tarde. Una vela había entrado en el despacho. Detrás de ella se veía el rostro que la sostenía._

_-Yo...lo siento, solo quería comprobar..._

_- No sabe que esta feo entrar en un sitio privado?- se acercó a ella-._

_- Profesor...yo..._

_- Cállese Granger, entrometida sabelotodo. Estoy harto de que se comporte como una niña tonta!_

_- No soy una niña!_

_- Oh claro, ahora tiene 18 años. Salga de aquí!_

_- Usted lo hizo! Porque no me lo dijo desde un principio!_

_Snape se colocó delante de ella dejando la vela en una silla cercana. La miró de cerca y ella sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la columna vertebral. Estaban tan cerca..._

_- Yo hice que? Señorita Granger...?_

_Sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca de ella, intimidándola, su voz, vibraba dentro de ella._

_- La...la...la...era su...su..._

_- Ahora la niña no sabe hablar tampoco?_

_H: Deje de decir eso! Usted es... -y no pudo seguir con la frase ya que las manos de Snape la habían aprisionado entre él y el escritorio. Una de sus manos se aferró a su cintura y la otra encima del escritorio aprisionándola contra éste. Sus caras estaban solo a milímetros de distancia. Ambos oían la respiración del otro._

_- Yo soy...qué?_

_Hermione no podía seguir hablando. Así que mirando los labios de su profesor, los besó con fuerza y desesperación. Las manos de él apretaron todavía más en la cintura de su alumna, atrayéndola hacia su pelvis. Quemándose con ese contacto._

_- Profesor...-decía ella entre beso y beso- Profesor..._

_- Hermione...- respondía él- Hermione...Hermione..._

- Hermione...Hermione...Hermione! Despierta! - Ginny zarandeaba a Hermione de un lado a otro con cuidado para que nadie más de la habitación se despertase-.

TBC...

Review? :)


	2. Sueños

**Nota: Se me escapó ponerlo en el primer capítulo! Nada de lo que hay aquí escrito es mío, los personajes y muchas otras cosas pertenecen al fantástico mundo de Harry Potter. Obra con derechos de la mano de JKRowling. Yo solo soy dueña de la historia que narro.**

**Qué hubiese pasado si Ron se queda con Lavender y después de la guerra los alumnos recuperan su año perdido en Hogwarts? Y lo más importante: Snape se libra de la muerte. **

**Nota II: La historia intenta ser lo más realista posible...espero que no os asusteis. Si buscaís SMUT por el rated M, será light. **

**Nota III: Perdón por si hay nombre o cosas que no corresponden con los libros, y sobre todo por como describo la Amortentia. No sé si está del todo bien pero...es un ff ^^**

**Gracias!**

_- Hermione...Hermione...Hermione! Despierta! - Ginny zarandeaba a Hermione de un lado a otro con cuidado para que nadie más de la habitación se despertase-._

- Mmmmmhhh... -abrió los ojos lentamente- Oh! Ginny! -se tapó la boca con la mano al oír su tono de voz-.

- Hermione estabas teniendo ese sueño otra vez...recuerdas algo?

- Si...- se puso roja-.

- Ya lo veo, tienes la cara como un tomate. Que soñabas pervertida?

- Nada...solo...tonterías.

- Ya claro, Herm, soy tu amiga; me duele que no puedas confiarme las cosas.

- Ginny...es que...no sé si debería contárselo a nadie. No es porque seas tu...

- Te gusta alguien verdad?

- ...

- Herm, estabas diciendo profesor en un tono muy erótico. Da gracias que solo lo he oído yo.- Ginny se aguantaba una carcajada-. Dime, era una fantasía o un sueño sin importancia?

- Una fantasía...

- Bien. Me lo vas a contar?

- El sueño? Claro que no, morbosa!

- Pero si me dirás quien es, verdad?

- Esta bien...verás... Creo que... que siento algo por un profesor...

- Vamos dilo ya! Peor que Snape dudo que sea...

-...

- No es Snape, verdad?

-... Pues, si. Lo es. -con cara irritada-.

- ...

- Vale, no hace falta que digas nada Gin.-rodando los ojos y queriéndose morir. Si su amiga la miraba como a una loca, entonces el resto...le tirarían piedras?

- Lo siento es que...me he quedado en shock. Y como puede ser...? Siempre lo has odiado no?

- No. Nunca le he odiado. Solo hace que le tenga rabia. Y eso me ha terminado...gustando.-dijo en voz baja-.

- Oh... Y desde cuando...?

- Em... No se... -si sabía- Supongo que...el año pasado, de algún modo sabia que él era un buen hombre y eso me gustaba. Después empezó la atracción física...o supongo que eso fue antes...- Ginny tiene la boca abierta-.

- Esto es una locura Herm!-decía algo inquieta-.

- Lo sé. No digas nada a nadie.

- Claro que no! Por quien me has tomado?

Las dos volvieron a intentar dormirse y Hermione no dejaba de dar vueltas a ese nítido sueño que había tenido. La agenda de Snape en su despacho...esa letra...era su letra, la letra del pergamino...era la letra de Snape. Podría ser él el responsable de la nota? Debía averiguarlo...

Por supuesto que sabia que la respuesta la encontraría tarde o temprano, ser un ratón de biblioteca no tenia remedio. Pero al verla fracasar en el intento, quiso jactarse y darle la respuesta de la forma más sutil posible. Ya sabía que era el mejor en su campo, para qué demostrarlo de nuevo? Lo escribió en un trozo de pergamino y lo dejó encima del libro. No esperó a ver su reacción. Tampoco quería ser visto. Así que se fue tan sigilosamente como había aparecido.

Granger no le gustaba. Cabezona y siempre con la última palabra. Pero tenia que reconocerle los méritos que se había ganado con esfuerzo. Aunque dudaba que lo disfrutase plenamente. Además era canguro 24horas de 2 de los niños más insufribles de Hogwarts. Bueno, de 3 contando al pobre de Neville.

Sabía que la era del Trío Dorado daría su fin ese año. Muchos recuerdos, buenos y...bastante malos habían sucedido en esos años y al final había sobrevivido a ellos.

Pero...había merecido la pena? Ahora nadie le miraba con mala cara, sabían la verdad; su verdad. Que siempre había pertenecido al equipo de los buenos y combatía la oscuridad que la era de Voldemort había suscitado desde que el niño que sobrevivió resultó ser el elegido. Él ayudó más de lo que nadie se hubiese jugado en su vida.

Harry había despertado cariño hacia él, y en el fondo cada vez él daba más de si mismo al poder mirarle a los ojos y saber que todo iba bien, que Lily estaría agradecida. Pero esos recuerdos ya fueron entregados a quien debía tenerlos: Harry. Ahora Lily cada vez estaba más lejos.

Las clases con los de último curso habían sido más cercanas que nunca, la guerra había hecho desaparecer a más de los que quisieran. Así que pudo empezar a sentirse una persona nueva de alguna manera.

La verdad, es que después del vendaval reinaba la calma, las heridas iban perdiendo fuerza. Y miraba a Weasley, Potter y Granger con añoranza. Pero sin que se dieran cuenta, al fin y al cabo, era su profesor y quería seguir manteniendo mando firme para no perder el respeto de los alumnos. Aunque, éstos sabían de sobra que su profesor era fachada sin pintar.

Granger entró en la sala y miró al profesor antes de sentarse cerca de él. Snape sabía que estaba enamorada por la reacción que tuvo su poción, así que intentó no burlarse de ello y pensar en que el patético de Weasley sería todo lo que una prometedora bruja necesita a su lado.

Pensó por un instante por qué había pensado en quien era el enamorado de Granger, y por qué le importaba? Debería de darle igual quien le gustase! Aunque ella mereciera mucho más. De repente recordó haber visto a Weasley con la señorita Brown. Y fue entonces, cuando no tenía ninguna pista de quien podría ser el elegido. O eso, o no era correspondida. Él sabía qué era eso...tragó saliva y empezó la clase después de mover la cabeza, sacando la idea de su mente.

- Página 378

- No íbamos a empezar el tema 4 Profesor?

- Granger, no cuestione mis elecciones. -insufrible-.

Hermione le miró como siempre hacia, resoplando por lo bajo y obedeciendo las instrucciones. Sabia que él había cambiado, que no era el mismo y que los ojos con los que era visto ya no eran los mismos. Ahora y después de esos sueños, sabia que su profesor le producía algo más que irritación. Su corazón se aceleraba levemente cada vez que su cuerpo merodeaba cerca de su caldero.

- Quiero que vean la instrucción de la derecha del pergamino, vayan a los estantes, cojan lo necesario y empiecen la poción. Quiero que vigilen con las gotas de jugo de araña, la receta no es precisa. Deberán mirar que el color se convierta en marrón...o...-su pausa hizo que el corazón de Hermione bombease de golpe- la poción sera nula.

Esa voz que al principio era imponente, después se convirtió en inquietante y ahora simplemente era una voz provocadora. Una voz que quería ser oída en silencio y que acaricia el oído del amante. Hermione sacó ese pensamiento y fue hacia los estantes algo nerviosa. Sabía que hoy iban a elaborar Amortentia una vez más y no sabía que iba a oler que fuera diferente a la última vez. Pero realizar Amortentia, le daba más posibilidades a Snape de ser el autor de la nota. Acaso quería burlarse de ella por estar enamorada?

Con Slughorn olió a pergamino antiguo y a menta. Aunque la pasta de dientes formaba parte de Ron, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecían las otras dos esencias.

Snape se había dado cuenta del rato ausente que había pasado en la mesa hasta el momento de ir a por los ingredientes. Quiso hacer Legeremancia en ese momento, pero sabia que seria peor y que no era respetable hacerlo sin consentimiento. Pero los misterios no le pasaban inadvertidos.

Granger había hecho un cambio increíble, ahora ya no era una niña. Sobre todo su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña. Ahora su mente y su cuerpo era algo que no pasaba desapercibido y se odiaba por estar pensando en eso. Su deber era comportarse como lo que era, el profesor y jefe de casa que jamás intentaría algo con una alumna. Y aunque así fuera, qué alumna seria capaz de amar a alguien como él? Falto de belleza, sonrisa, e impertinente como muchos decían. Era tarde para volver a enamorarse y sobretodo, tarde para ser correspondido. Y menos por alguien como Granger. Sabía que tan solo le quedaban años vacíos que seguir viviendo.

Borró todos los pensamientos que había tenido y fijó su mirada a la clase. Buscando imperfecciones entre las elaboraciones y mirando por encima del hombro.

Hermione había visto moverse una figura negra y sin levantar la vista previno de qué se trataba. Snape se acercaba.

Ella hizo como si nada y siguió con la poción aún notando el cuerpo del profesor cerca. Sin mirar pudo recrear la visión de su cuerpo, fuerte y moldeado. Sus ropas negras ceñidas y cada botón que deseaba tocar. A esto agitó la cabeza y evitó seguir pensando en él. Sobretodo sabiendo que la Oclumancia no era una de sus facetas.

Snape vio como agitó la cabeza y se preguntó por qué lo hizo. La receta le estaba quedando perfecta. Movió su capa y se dirigió a su escritorio a zancadas. Hermione al verle pasar así por su lado escondió una sonrisa mordiéndose el labio inferior. Cada vez estaba peor.

- Bien, 5 minutos.

Los alumnos se apresuraron a terminar, ella esperaba sentada en su taburete y miró a Snape un segundo haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran y él la desviase rápidamente. Hermione levantó la ceja estañada y por su mente pasó la posibilidad de que hubiese utilizado Legeremancia con ella. Así que siguió los 5 minutos de clase cabizbaja para no entrar en contacto visual por si acaso.

- Bien. Paren.

Todos dejaron las cosas sin rechistar.

- Abran los calderos.

Snape fue pasando uno a uno, destapando sin oler, tan solo mirando el color del brebaje.

Increíblemente, Slughorn lo hizo bastante bien. Tan solo 2 alumnos habían fallado en la poción.

- Bien. Sigue siendo una clase incompetente, pero...hay mejoras. -se suponía que estaba...contento? Todos buscaron alguna mueca o expresión, pero no encontraron nada-.

- Como sabrán...-dijo después de una pausa- la Amortentia es muy poderosa, así que si la destapan será mejor que tan solo lo hagan por unos...3 segundos.

Algunas destaparon sus pócimas y sucumbieron a su aroma unos segundos de más.

A Hermione le picaba tanto la curiosidad que terminó por levantar la tapa y aspirar. Olió a pergaminos, a menta y...algo más...algo más...ceniza?

Pensó mientras tapaba todo de nuevo por qué olía a ceniza. Y lo vio claro: Carbón para avivar el fuego, brasas, pociones...ceniza.

Era obvio, Snape podría ser el amor de su vida, y según la poción...no era nada nuevo.

- Pueden estar seguros de que si la poción está bien. Podrán percibir aromas que...suscitan a personas, de las cuales...estamos enamoradas o creemos estarlo.

Su última frase la dejó helada.

- Pero Señor, yo creía que de verdad mostraba de quienes estamos enamorados, no de quienes creemos estarlo. -se precipitó sin quererlo, queriendo borrar todo lo dicho mentalmente-.

- Granger, no es capaz de contener su sabiduría verdad? - esa chica no sabía levantar la mano? Seguramente después de los años aprendió que ni levantándola le otorgó la palabra-. Verá Señorita Granger, solo la persona es capaz de saber si de verdad siente...lo que siente. La poción solo muestra los olores correspondientes. Supongo que sabrá dominar el subconsciente después de formar parte de un grupo tan...-miró a Harry y Ron- particular...Y si su gran mente se lo permite.

Esto último no la enfadó como habría echo en varias ocasiones, no. Su voz, su mirada...para ella tenían significados indescifrables. Pero...había visto un atisbo a lo que parecía ser un...cumplido?

- Ahora sigan el procedimiento. Muestras en el escritorio, hasta la próxima clase.

Snape ondeó la capa mientras se giró y rodeó su escritorio mientras los alumnos, algunos más perplejos que otros, se apresuraban a hacer lo dicho antes de salir casi corriendo de la clase. Al fin y al cabo, las clases de Snape seguían siendo...clases con Snape, solo que ahora podía ser un héroe en la cabeza de alguien.

Mientras recibía las muestras, no dejaba de acordarse de todo lo acontecido. "Héroe" decía mientras recordaba la portada del Profeta. A veces se preguntaba si no debería de estar muerto después de todo lo que había pasado y vivido.

De ese pensamiento no pudo escapar sin pensar una vez más en Lily y sus ojos ascendieron para ver a Potter salir de la clase seguido de sus inseparables amigos. Las clase ya estaba vacía, el tiempo se había parado sin darse prácticamente cuenta.

Después de todo, Harry sabe la historia. Sabe que lo hizo por su madre, que siempre la había querido y le entregó los recuerdos él mismo en su pensadero cuando Voldemort murió.

Harry simplemente se había quedado paralizado, asimilando todo supuso. Snape le respondió con una de sus miradas, casi mueca. No podía soportar que el niño le mirara de ese modo. Al final, Harry sin previo aviso se le tiró en los brazos y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Snape se quedo inmóvil hasta que éste le liberó.

_- "Es el hombre más valiente que he conocido"._

Snape no quería la compasión de nadie, y menos de él. Pero supo ver, que Harry estaba agotado después de todo. Se sentía con un peso menos de encima y saber que el "malo" siempre ha estado de tu parte, suponía que le satisfizo.

Le agradeció todo y antes de irse le dio el absurdo consejo que todavía hoy le perturba.

_flashback-_

_- ….Profesor...No cometa ese error._

_- Qué dice Potter?_

_- Ahora no hay motivos para no...ser feliz. _

_- Qué dice! _

_- Puede volver a enamorarse. Ya ha cumplido todo lo que..._

_- Cállese Potter! No sea tan sentimental, ya no...Además, no creo que estos asuntos sean de su incumbencia. -le cortó Snape- ahora váyase._

_Harry se dio por vencido, al fin y al cabo el hombre era así y después de todo por lo que había pasado, no era para menospreciarlo. Y con una media sonrisa se fue de su despacho._

_- Gracias por todo Señor._

_fin flashback-_

De vuelta al mundo real, vio una vez más las muestras de Amortentia encima de la mesa. Por su cabeza pasó la fugaz idea de caer en la tentación de oler alguna de ellas. Vio la de Granger una de las más seguras y la destapó cuidadosamente para ponerla debajo de su fosa nasal y disponerse a oler. Sabía que olería a Margaritas, Lirios y canela. Pero en la primera inspiración los Lirios desaparecieron. Su cabeza se echó a un lado y una cejá se enarcó. Se asustó inmediatamente. La poción no podía estar mal hecha. Él la había inspeccionado personalmente. Entonces...porqué el olor que había percibido no era ninguno de los de Lily? Eso...eso...solo podía significar que...Agitó la cabeza con gesto enfadado y él mismo se levantó para coger su propia elaboración de Amortentia para olerla una vez más.

Al destaparla, un sutil aroma a avellana le rozó la punta de la nariz. Increíble, esto no podía estar pasandole a él! Su subconsciente le estaba fallando? La maldita frase de Potter de volver a enamorarse le estaba rondando por la cabeza? Eso era imposible!

Jamás había mirado a una mujer lo suficientemente atento como para enamorarse.

Su mente de repente se paralizó. Sus ojos se clavaron en el techo y miró por el ventanal. No creía que fuese posible.

A lo largo de los años, podría decirse que el mero duelo de cerebros que mantenía con Granger le suponía un reto cada mañana. Se alegraba de tener en clase a alguien así, aunque por desgracia ser la amiga de Potter y el pelirrojo le sacara de quicio. Más de una vez había mirado su melena casi cobriza y había pensado en Lily. Y era de Griffindor, por supuesto. Además sabía de sobra que la bondad extraordinaria de la joven era algo cautivador para cualquier hombre con sentido común.

Le irritaban esos pensamientos, por que tan solo habían sido eso; pensamientos sin sentido ni interés. No podía ser!

Tomó valor y de nuevo se sumergió en el olor de la poción.

Avellanas y...pergaminos viejos...y...y...algo dulce y familiar pero no sabía exactamente qué.

Con esto, cerró el frasco y lo devolvió con mirada perdida y enfadado consigo mismo al pequeño estante de madera.

Con un movimiento de varita guardó todo lo que tenía encima de su escritorio y salió de la sala lo más rápido que pudo hasta sus habitaciones privadas.

TBC...

Review? :)


	3. Paseos y tropiezos

**Gracias a todas por comentar de verdad! :)**

Hermione había pasado la tarde con sus amigos y no dejaba de pensar en si sus sentimientos eran un capricho o algo más.

- Herm, vendrás a Hogsmade esta noche? Nos vamos de escapada!  
>- Ron! Ya sois mayorcitos para hacer este tipo de cosas no?<p>

- Venga! No te apetece ir al Pub a por unas cervezas de Mantequilla? Slughorn quizás se apunta.

- Ese viejo...-dijo Ron moviendo la cabeza a los lados mientras sonreía-.

- No iré. Y vosotros...podríais esperar al Viernes que es cuando nos dejan salir!

- Qué rancia eres Hermione. Hemos superado una guerra!

- Me voy a dar un paseo...

Se levantó y fue de camino al campo que rodeaba al árbol boxeador. Allí empezó a sentir todo.

- Se puede saber qué le pasa?

- No lo sé. Y sabes qué?

- Qué?

- Que si tiene algún problema, sé que nos lo dirá. Así que...ya se le pasará.

- Tss...mujeres. Son tan raras!

- Y Lavender?

- Perfecta como siempre.

Harry sonrío e hizo rodar sus ojos.

Snape se tumbó relajadamente unos instantes en su cama. Con los ojos cerrados pensó con determinación qué es lo que debería hacer. Estaba claro que si de la siguiente mujer de la que se enamoraría era Granger, debería de vivir una vez más sintiendo el frío de un amor no correspondido.

Qué podría sentir ella por alguien como él? Era verdad, que en este nuevo curso, algunas Slitherins habían susurrado entre ellas y sus comentarios hicieron que Snape se ruborizase momentáneamente. Ser visto como héroe, cambia un poco las cosas. Aunque en realidad, no entendía como unas jóvenes como esas podían decir que era atractivo.

Además Granger estaba enamorada de alguien, mucho mejor que él seguro. "Y de su edad Severus, por Merlín!" Se dijo mentalmente.

Llegó a la conclusión de que no sería de sus labios de quien saliese alguna declaración de amor y se mentalizó en seguir haciendo lo de siempre, distraerse era lo importante para no pensar. Y así, quizás poder olvidar si se trataba de una jugarreta del subconsciente.

Así que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decidir pasearse en la primera ronda de vigilancia por los pasillos de los de último curso. No se fiaba de Potter ni de Weasley y verles animados le daba mala espina. Quizás se traían algo entre manos. Y de repente su mente le hizo detenerse. Si iba a vigilar a 2 del trío dorado, quizás el tercero también aparezca. No! -gritó mentalmente- Solo esperaba que la idea de vigilar hubiese sido causada por Potter y Weasley y no su subconsciente y...la señorita Granger.

Guiándose por el instinto, fue a la caza de alguien fuera de la cama a deshora.

Harry y Ron habían decidido salir a primera hora. Sabían que Snape rondaría más tarde somo siempre, así que podrían escapar con facilidad. Si no hubiesen reparado en que Snape justamente iba por el pasillo que rondaba a la esquina y se encontraron frente a él de golpe.

- Vaya Vaya...un poco tarde no creen? Se puede saber a dónde van?

- Pues...pues...verá...

- Basta. Con su tartamudez ya veo que a ningún sitio con permiso, verdad?

- Señor, solo íbamos a ver a Hagrid!

- Saben que estas no son las horas más adecuadas para salir del...

- Señor, no creo que nada nos aceche ahí fuera.

Snape levantó una ceja y respiró con desgana.

- Potter, le encanta pasar por encima de todos verdad? Las normas del colegio son las que son. Y Dumbledore creo que estaría de acuerdo. -dijo punzantemente-.

Potter le miró sabiendo que en el fondo tenía razón.

- En ese caso...usted podría acompañarnos...?

- Podría. Soy profesor. Pero les quiero en sus camas ahora. Mañana podrán ver a Hagrid en horas más...adecuadas.-arrastrando las últimas palabras les miró y se quedó mirando al pelirrojo que se le había desencajado la mandíbula ya hacía varios minutos. Su plan arruinado hizo que Snape contuviera una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. Su caza había sido productiva y de repente, pensó en ella.

Antes de que dejara que se girasen les detuvo.

- Y la señorita Granger?

Los dos se giraron.

- No quiso venir con nosotros.

Alguien con cerebro-pensó Snape-.

- Claro..Aunque, un poco raro. -enarcó una ceja-. Está en sus habitaciones?

- Pues...supongo señor. La última vez la vimos ir hacia el campo...- a Potter se le escapó una mueca de pregunta-.

- Váyanse ya!

Los dos se giraron y con los hombros caídos se fueron a sus habitaciones. Deberían imaginar sus cervezas hasta próximo aviso.

Snape se quedó momentáneamente en su sitio. Pensando en ella. El impulso de buscarla salió de no sabía dónde y fue hacia el campo. Mientras caminaba con su barita encendida pensaba en porqué le importaba tanto. Quizás era porque siempre se metía en los mismo problemas que Potter, aunque de un modo diferente. Se preocupaba por los 3. Por que jamás unos niños deberían haber visto ni vivido todo aquello.

Fue andando y no vio nada fuera de lo común. Tan solo una pequeña luz amarillenta un poco más lejos. Se fue acercando y parecía fuego. Y a su lado, mirando a la luna una cabellera ondulada de color castaño estaba medio tumbada en un mantel. Se quedó a una distancia prudencial y ver esa imagen hizo que algo dentro suyo se removiera, inquietud. No sabía qué decir, qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar. Se preguntaba qué hacia ahí a estas horas y...sola. Dónde estaría su enamorado? Quizás era un Muggle...movió la cabeza y decidió hacer acto de presencia. Dio unas pisadas estratégicas para hacer notar a la chica que no estaba sola y así no pillarla por sorpresa. Todavía no sabía qué iba a decirle.

Hermione oyó pisadas detrás de ella y se giró asustada con la varita en la mano. Vio que detrás de la varita que la iluminaba se encontraba Snape y su corazón se agitó más rápido de lo que esperaba.

- Hola! -dijo alterada sin poder evitarlo, cosa que hizo que bajara la mirada abochornada-.

Snape contuvo la mirada extrañada que desde el principio había tenido y le hizo la pregunta que quería saber.

- Señorita Granger, veo que al igual que sus amigos, pretende estar fuera de su habitación a deshora. Se puede saber qué hace aquí?

- Verá...yo...no podía dormir y...

- Y no tiene ninguno de sus remedios que lleva siempre a todas partes? -dijo en tono sarcástico-.

A Hermione la había pillado desprevenida de excusas. No sabía que la encontrarían tan pronto, ni que había pasado tanto tiempo ya.

- Perdón señor, las horas han pasado sin que me de cuenta. -miró al suelo avergonzada-.

- Muy bien, con esto son...-Hermione ya sabia que frase era la siguiente "con esto son 20 puntos menos para su casa", pero sin darse cuenta, el final de la frase nunca llegó. Miró a su profesor y se preguntó qué es lo que le hizo callarse.

De repente Snape suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

- Váyase a su cuarto y que no vuelva a pasar.

Hermione apagó el fuego y lo recogió todo con un movimiento de varita. Dio unos pasos y se puso delante del profesor de pociones, quien empezó a caminar unos pasos por detrás de ella para regresar al castillo.

Mientras caminaba, Hermione pensaba en si la oscuridad de la noche había ayudado a disimular su creciente rubor en las mejillas. Podía notar como su cuerpo había emanado más calor desde el momento en que lo tenía delante.

Oía sus pasos siguiéndola y eso le hacia estar segura. Se sentía más protegida que nunca en realidad. Y la imagen de Lupin atacándoles y del cuerpo de Snape protegiéndola contra él una vez más, apareció en su mente. De golpe tropezó y Snape no llegó a tiempo para frenar la caída. La chica dejó escapar un quejido mientras se frotaba el tobillo con las manos.

Snape se acercó hasta ella y se puso en cuclillas.

- Se ha echo daño Granger?

- No...bueno, me duele un poco.

- Póngase de pie. -dijo mientras él mismo lo hacia y le tendía la mano.-

Hermione obedeció tomando la mano, sintiéndola fuerte y caliente. Se enderezó y al colocar el pie en el suelo hizo una mueca.

- Puede andar?

- Si ando me dolerá -dijo algo tímida-.

Snape maldijo no traer nada para el dolor muscular.

- En el castillo tengo lo que necesita para los tendones de su tobillo.

Hermione simplemente dejaba la cabeza gacha, conteniendo lo que sentía al tenerle cerca.

- Y donde están los remedios que lleva siempre a todas partes? -dijo sacando valor Griffindor, citando textualmente la frase que él le había propiciado minutos antes.

Snape hizo un amago de sonrisa y levantó una ceja.

- Serán 20 puntos, por su lengua Granger- le dijo con tono pausado, más del que le hubiese gustado en realidad-.

- Gracias Señor pero...-antes de que Hermione pudiese preguntarle qué haría, Snape la cogió de improvisto por detrás de las rodillas y la espalda y la cargó en brazos como una pluma hasta los pasillos que conducían al castillo.

**TBC. Review please! :)**


	4. Momentos de tensión

**Enjoy! :)**

Durante el recorrido obviamente ninguno habló. Hermione no dejaba de oler lo que la Amortentia le había recordado unas horas antes. Menta y ceniza. Le embriagaba ese olor y tener sus manos en su cálido cuello estaban haciendo que no quisiera llegar nunca a su despacho. Estaba como nunca antes había estado. Tan bien y tan relajada que se quedó dormida antes de que Snape abriese la puerta del despacho.

Una vez dentro, se percató de que la respiración de Hermione se había relajado y el aliento que rozaba su cuello y le producía escalofríos, estaba en realidad; dormida.

Se vio de repente como un tonto con la chica en brazos, de pie en su despacho, y ella dormida encima de él. "Qué estaba pasando! Porqué Granger se duerme en mis brazos! Porqué no he ido a buscar a Pomfrey?" maldecía una y otra vez. No saber cual es el siguiente paso a dar, eso era lo que más le molestaba. Por suerte o por desgracia, nunca había vivido situaciones parecidas.

Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue despertarla claro está, pero descartó la idea al verla como ahora la estaba viendo. Cogió su nuca con la mano y juraría que la chica se había dormido con una sonrisa en la cara.

Esto no estaba bien, nada bien. Era su alumna por favor!

Sin lugar a dudas debería llevarla a su cuarto o por la mañana todas su amigas se extrañarían de no haberla visto en la cama.

La miró unos segundos más e hizo un carraspeo para despertarla. Cosa que funcionó.

Hermione abrió los ojos y al momento se le pusieron como platos. Seguramente esa situación era de lo más incómoda para ella. Ese pensamiento le irritó. Enamorarse de alguien que le miraba con pánico? Claro.

- Lo...lo siento profesor. -dijo algo precipitada mientras se removía para tocar el suelo a medida que Snape la descendía-. Estaba cansada y me no he podido evitar...-al terminar la frase sus narices se rozaron momentáneamente, mientras Snape se separaba de ella para erguirse de nuevo.

- Déjese de disculpas Granger! -dijo dándose la vuelta a la vez que se aturdía al pensar en ese leve roce y sus ojos.-

Qué voz!. Pensó la castaña, no sé si debería temblar de miedo o de gusto-.

- Ahora no haga la estupidez de ponerse a andar corriendo. Tómese esto.

Snape se movió por su despacho con movimientos precisos que encantaron a Hermione, y de golpe le tenia nuevamente en frente, bastante cerca en verdad. Le tendía enfrente de sus ojos un vial.

- Para los tendones y todo lo demás...-dijo con desgana. Sabía que la chica quería salir corriendo y poner muecas mientras recordaba la escena.

- Gracias profesor. -dijo mientras lo tomaba de sus dedos, rozándolos a propósito en un desliz del subconsciente.

Snape se topó con su mirada al notar los dedos de ella entrar en contacto con los suyos. Fue fugaz, y los ojos de ella se mantenían fijos en los de él, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Los segundos se dilataban.

Por fin apartó la mirada para beber el brebaje y Snape no podía entender por qué sus mejillas estaban rojizas.

Seguramente se sentía avergonzada. Pero no era de extrañar que fuera una reacción simple debido a su carácter para con los alumnos.

Al momento la poción empezó a hacer efecto.

- Mueva el pie.

Ella obedeció y comprobó que el dolor desaparecía.

- Gracias profesor, ya estoy bien.-Ella le miró por encima de su hombro, evitando mirarle a él además de a su pared.

- Pues supongo que ya será capaz de volver usted solita hasta sus habitaciones, verdad?-dijo con seriedad mientras pasaba por su lado y le abría la puerta del despacho para que marchara de allí. Le pareció ver que su cara de timidez pasó a orgullosa en el momento que posó los ojos en él. Había conseguido tocarle la fibra a la Griffindor? Corvó los labios un poco hacía el lado en un acto de complacencia. Ella pasó con paso firme hasta quedar hasta su altura y se detuvo.

- Buenas noches.- Fue todo lo que dijo con el mentón en alto, después se esfumó dejando una oleada de almendras a su paso. Él se había quedado con la mirada firme, mirándola mientras le decía las buenas noches. Y había visto unos ojos color miel que le retaban de tantas formas, que ya no sabía que trucos podría utilizar para sacar esa boba idea de la cabeza.

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y se fue a sus aposentos, esa noche había sido oficialmente terminada, solo necesitaba descansar todas las sombras que se le apilaban en la cabeza.

Hermione fue medio corriendo hasta su habitación y al pronunciar su contraseña se sintió por fin a salvo. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y no tuvo ganas de nada más que de meterse en la cama y desaparecer durante algún tiempo, hasta que la tontería que tenía con su profesor fuera cosa de la edad del pavo. O de la edad de probar cosas nuevas. Sinceramente, no era muy ducha en temas sexuales. Viktor había sido el primero y él era un niño al fin y al cabo. Esa idea no paraba de rondarle por la cabeza. Si la idea de un niño no le satisfacía, la de que fuese un hombre como lo era Snape, sin querer, la excitaba.

Sin duda, las hormonas también tenían parte de culpa por esas ideas. A esa edad, se moría por sentir placer. Y estaba segura que si Snape le susurrase cualquier cosa en el oído, simplemente tenía ganas de oír esa misma voz encima suyo, mientras le hacia el amor rudamente. La idea hizo que sus piernas temblaran y se sentó de golpe en la cama haciendo un leve ruido.

Ginny que vio como su compañera se sentaba en la cama de al lado, le dijo con voz somnolienta:

- Herm, donde estabas...?

- Ginny! Oh! me...me has asustado.

Ginny esperaba una respuesta de su compañera, pero ésta parecía no asimilarla bien.

Ginny bostezó.

- Estas bien?

- Si si, duerme Ginny. Hasta mañana.

- Buenas noches Hermione.

Hermione se metió en la cama y deseó dormirse lo más pronto posible.

Sin embargo, su subconsciente tenia pensado otro tipo de actividades.

Sus sueños la condujeron a un sitio conocido, un sitio frío y oscuro. Sabía que estaba sola y que tenía frío, se acercó a la puerta y sin problemas pudo entrar. Vio a su profesor de pociones sentado en el escritorio corrigiendo las muestras de algunos alumnos y su mirada se fijó en la suya, haciéndola estremecer todavía más. Aquellos ojos negros, y a veces no tan negros la inspeccionaban de arriba abajo, comprobando cómo tiritaba. Ella se mantenía de pie sin moverse, expectante dentro de su propio sueño. Snape se acercó a ella y la rodeó sin decir nada con su capa a la vez que se la quitaba de sus hombros y la posaba en los de ella. Sus miradas se toparon justo en ese momento y ella se puso de puntillas e hizo que la distancia no fuera tan grande. Notaba el aliento de Snape cerca y éste no se movía. Esperaba que los labios de Hermione entraran en contacto con los suyos. En ese instante, fue él quien dio el último paso y cerró los labios junto los de ella en un beso rotundo y fuerte.

Hermione contenía el aliento de los nervios que todo eso le provocó, cosa que hizo que se despertara de repente alterada y con falta de aire.

Ginny que se había removido debajo de las sábanas al oír a Hermione, se giró a mirarla.

- Hermione? -bostezo- que te pasa?

- Nada-Ginny -dijo sin pausa- me he quedado sin...aire.

- Te ha angustiado algo?

- No...no. Solo ha sido un sueño.

- Otra vez?...-pensó en si debía decir su nombre-...él otra vez?

- Si...algo así. -se sentía avergonzada-.

- ...Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que te lo hagas mirar detenidamente.

- Lo sé...pero...-su amiga la cortó-.

- Ya. No será nada fácil...Herm, estoy de tu lado si me necesitas hagas lo que hagas, de acuerdo?

- Gracias Ginny -sonrío- duérmete.

- Buenas noches -sonrío levemente-.

Hermione tragó saliva antes de volver a poner la cabeza en su almohada. Esto no podía estar bien. Sus sentimientos seguían adelante y por lo que parecía, cada vez más fuertes.

Tenía que aclarar su mente y poner en orden sus sentimientos. Acaso podría esperar amor de parte de Snape? Lo dudaba muchísimo. Un hombre como él, no sabía si sería capaz de amar de nuevo. Sabía que lo que hizo por Harry era en honor a Lily. Pero...podría ella sustituirla? No sabía como hacer eso, sinceramente. Pero intentaría hacerle notar su presencia a toda costa, aunque la castigara. Posiblemente ese año sería la última vez que podría verle. Como sería su vida sin verle cada día como lo llevaba haciendo todo este tiempo? Seguramente la consumiría.

Intentando quitar esa idea de su cabeza se quedó dormida.

Snape se levantó perezoso. Otro día más, pensaba resignado. Y antes de poder maldecirse, su mente le había traicionado al pensar un instante en unos ojos color miel cerca de los suyos.

Se levantó enfadado consigo mismo y fue a vestirse con su habitual levita negra con "cientos" de botones y pantalones negros a juego. Su camisa blanca sobresalía en las muñecas y en el cuello, dándole una imagen más elegante. Levantó una ceja mientras se miraba, crítico de sí mismo.

Con paso rápido cogió la capa al vuelo y salió de sus aposentos rumbo a la mesa del desayuno.

En el desayuno, ninguno de los dos evitó mirar por el rabillo del ojo al otro, sin que nadie lo notase. Hermione le había visto entrar y sentarse en su lugar como siempre. Su mirada distante y su expresión no cambiaban.

Snape había mirado hacia la mesa Griffindor mientras bebía de su copa y por encima de ella, podía ver el pelo rizado de ella moverse hacía delante mientras Granger agachaba su cabeza frente a la mesa y en particular, hacia su plato. Había visto como la joven lo había mirado disimuladamente y no sabía por qué. Cosa que le molestaba.

Terminó lo más rápido que pudo y salió de allí por el pasillo de detrás la mesa de profesores. Hermione, al ver el revuelo por el rabillo del ojo volvió a la tierra gracias a la voz de Harry.

- No es genial Hermione!

- El qué? -dijo agitando la cabeza-.

- Dónde estabas?

- E...nada, solo pensaba en un ejercicio que tenía pendiente.

- Oh! Tú siempre igual...-Ron negó con la cabeza-.

- Decía Hermione, que es genial que celebren un baile antes de Navidad y para celebrar...bueno, ya sabes...todo!-dijo animado, era como un mini Dumbledore. A Hermione esa idea la hizo sonreír-.

En realidad, no se había ni enterado de la noticia.

- Un baile! Vaya! si...-pensaba en quien podría ser su pareja...y eso la entristecía- será genial.

- Si. Lavender está como loca buscando vestido...

- Ginny me dijo que tenía planes para mi...la verdad, no sé qué pensar.

A esto, Ron y Hermione se miraron y estallaron en una risa al unísono.

- Qué!

- Nada Harry. -dijo mientras paraba de reírse-.

- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a clase con Snape si no queremos morir...-dijo resignado. Había olvidado que su primera de clase era con Snape!. Se puso nerviosa al momento.

- Y cuándo es el baile?

- Pues dentro de 2 días! Debería empezar a buscar candidatos...-le dijo susurrando Harry- me han dicho que a uno de 6º le gustas...

- Harry, no pienso ir con alguien que no conozco...

- Y Cormack?

Hermione le miraba irritada.

- Creo que queda claro que no me gustaba...

- Vale, vale...Era una opción...

Caminaron hasta las puertas de la clase de pociones y entraron. Ella con un paso más lento les seguía y terminó sentándose como siempre en primera fila.

Entró Snape y se preguntó qué hacía después de lo que pasó ayer por la noche sentada todavía en primera fila. Sabelotodo y la primera de clase ante todo, pensó Aunque la mera idea de que ella no tuviese reparo alguno sobre lo que pasó le cruzó la mente, la rechazó al segundo.

- Abran los manuales por la página 632.

Los alumnos obedecieron casi sin mirarle a la cara, una vez se hubo colocado enfrente de su escritorio.

Todos, excepto Granger; que seguía mirándole de vez en cuando intentando disimular. Podía saber qué le pasaba? Tenía trolls en la cara?

Contuvo la respiración para centrarse en dar la explicación.

- Hoy quiero que practiquen la poción de Vida en muerte. Ya que anteriormente mostraron su particular habilidad en la Amortentia, impartida por el profesor Slughorn, quiero ver quien me sorprende...ahora. -dijo lentamente la última palabra mirando a Potter expresamente. Sabía que la había realizado bien gracias a la bocaza de Slughorn, y supo que se trataba de una trampa en toda regla. Potter era nulo en pociones. Vio que su libro de pociones había desaparecido del estante y supo al instante quien era el responsable de todo. Era fácil atar los cabos sueltos, se le daba bien.

La clase farfulló enfadada. Sabían que no harían bien la poción, y Hermione también lo sabía...si no fuera porque se acordó de los consejos que Harry le dio el año pasado y ella ignoró siguiendo los del libro. La diferencia era que el de Harry en realidad pertenecía al príncipe Mestizo, y ella ya sabía de quien se trataba.

- Vamos ya me han oído! No deberían quejarse tanto. -con mirada seria se sentó en su silla y empezó a hojear lo que parecía un libro-.

Hermione, junto con Harry se levantó en busca de los ingredientes para la poción.

- Al menos el año pasado teníamos recompensa. -Dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a una pensativa Hermione-.

- Si..

Empezaron a trabajar y los minutos fueron pasando. Hermione volvió a lucir esa melena tan encrespada debido al humeante vapor de su caldero, pero esta vez estaba más segura de ello. Creyó haber hecho la poción igual de bien que Harry! Por desgracia para el resto de la clase, no había salido tan bien.

Snape, apenas quedaban 5 minutos para terminar, fue analizando cada caldero y negando con la cabeza a la vez que hacia muecas. Sin embargo asintió a la de Potter.

- Me alegro señor Potter, que al menos retenga la información aprendida del curso pasado.

- Gracias señor.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, su caldero aún no había sido revisado y sabía que lo había hecho bien.

Snape seguía mirando en los calderos cuando paró delante de ella y miró al suyo. Increíle. Miró a Potter pero estaba demasiado lejos de ella como para haberla ayudado.

- Vaya, vaya señorita Granger...-la miró a los ojos, escrutándola- veo que ha pasado un buen rato en alguna parte buscando como elaborar bien esta poción...me equivoco?-dijo lentamente mientras la seguía mirando desde una distancia prudencial-.

- Pue...pues...si.

- No me sorprende...-dijo en un tono nada sarcástico cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos por un segundo-.

Snape se dio la vuelta para regresar a su sitio.

Hermione, se quedó atontada un rato. Había tratado de hacerle un cumplido? Era la primera vez que no era arrogante. Con algo parecido a mariposas en el estómago, se levantó y dejó la muestra como todas las demás. Cogió sus cosas y salió de la sala, no sin antes atreverse a mirar por encima de su hombro hacia el profesor de pociones. En ese justo momento, Snape miró también como salió por la puerta acompañada de sus amigos. Al encontrarse ambas miradas, los dos apartaron la mirada sin comprender el por qué.

- Granger!

Todos los alumnos que quedaban se giraron dando un bote.

- Si...?

- Quédese, quiero hablar con usted...

Hermione le miró y miró a sus amigos haciéndoles un ademán para que se marcharan sin ella.

Cuando todos los alumnos se fueron se quedaron solos. Ella no sabía por qué le pedía que se quedase, así que le miró interrogándolo.

- De qué se trata profesor?

- Me gustaría saber, dónde aprendió a preparar tan bien la poción señorita Granger.

- No hice trampa!

- Yo no he dicho eso. Solo que en su libro las instrucciones no son muy precisas...y usted la ha hecho muy bien a pesar de ello...-dijo con voz sospechosa-.

- ...

- Vaya, vaya...no me contesta? Creo que es una pregunta simple...

- Profesor, el año pasado Harry me aconsejó que la hiciera como... siguiendo sus...sus...-le miró- las indicaciones que usted anotó en su libro señor. Yo me negué, pero me acuerdo de lo que me dijo y hoy lo apliqué

- Muy bien señorita Granger...-pensó en qué más podría decir pero su mente se quedó en blanco-.

- Eso es todo señor...?-dijo temerosa pero con el mentón bien alto-.

- Váyase Granger. -asintiendo con la cabeza-.

Hermione salió algo aturdida, Snape estaba raro.

**….TBC...Review please :)**


	5. Nervios

**Nota: Quiero agradecer a: Patybenededmalfoy, Yue Yuna, Mama Shmi, Jisi Snape y a Magaly de Snape Rickman por sus comentarios y el saber que tenéis ganas de leer más. Muchas gracias a todas, es mi primer ff HG/SS así que...gracias! Y a las que os habéis rateado el ff como favorito también gracias! ^^ Espero que disfrutéis de esta parte! Lo que está por venir será muy intenso! Muahahaha**

Snape se removió en la silla maldiciendo su carácter y su comportamiento. Eso no era propio de él! Y menos a esas alturas! Además era todavía su alumna!

La idea del baile le llegó por sorpresa mientras desayunaba y la idea no le gustó nada. Creía que McGonagall no sería tan chocha como Dumbledore, pero estaba claro que la nueva directora había heredado algo que creyó reconocer: tocar...la fibra a los demás!

Y sin quererlo le vino a la memoria el recuerdo del Torneo de los Tres, o mejor Cuatro, magos. Viktor Krum con Granger en el baile, la verdad no habría apostado por algo así jamás. Pero no le importó lo más mínimo. Ahora, sin embargo, pensaba una y otra vez con quien iría al baile de Navidad.

Negando con la cabeza se desplazó hacía un sofá de la sala contigua y decidió pasar un rato en tranquilidad. No obstante...

_Snape se adentraba en el bosque de camino al Lago Negro en un paseo que llevaba haciendo a lo largo de los años. Normalmente, siempre aparecía Lily cerca del Lago, esperándole. Pero no. Esta vez no era así. A medida que se acercaba, podía ver como la figura de su alumna, Hermione Granger se giraba lentamente a mirarle desde la orilla del lago. Le sonreía como nunca antes la había visto sonreír a nadie. Su mirada, llena de alegría y mejillas sonrosadas. Él se detenía, dejando margen de distancia para seguir contemplándola. Ella le tendió la mano para que se uniera a ella a ver el paisaje. Snape seguía quieto, pero sin darse cuenta había tomado su mano y la había entrelazado con sus propios dedos._

_Granger le miró y posó una mano en su pecho, mientras la subía y bajaba a placer por la zona. La chica buscaba calor, y él no sabía ofrecerse._

_Al final su mente cedió, su mano había descendido hasta su cintura y algo más abajo. Acercándola con rudeza en un abrazo eterno. Hermione susurró en su oído y Snape sonrió, sin saber por qué._

_Snape se separó lentamente de ella para mirarle la cara, y de repente se había esfumado._

Snape se despertó de golpe sin recordar del todo qué había pasado. Lo que sí sabía era que Granger había aparecido en sus sueños.

Y si su subconsciente trataba de advertirle? De decirle que no la dejara escapar? Que esta vez no cometiera los mismos errores?

Su mirada quedó fija en algún punto de la sala cuando recordó que tenía hambre. Efectivamente, era hora de comer.

Los alumnos estaban sentados, comiendo sin parar. Y más de una nota de amor o invitación para el baile volaban de aquí para allá cruzando el gran comedor.

- Increíble...hasta Draco ya tiene pareja.-dijo el pelirrojo con la boca llena-.

- No veo porqué no la debe merecer...al fin y al cabo...

- Ya Harry ya lo sabemos, no era malo...-suspiró irritado-.

- Hermione, irás al baile...-tanteó- verdad?

- No lo sé chicos...

- Lo sabía! -miró a Harry- Herm, aunque no tengas pareja, tienes que venir! Nosotros bailaremos contigo, no te dejaremos sola.

- No es eso Ron.

- Entonces?

- Es que...prefiero no ir. Cosas de mujeres, como no lo sois, no lo entendéis. -Y fue la explicación que la salvó de seguir hablando del tema-.

- Bueno...como quieras, pero piensa que es una fiesta en celebración de que todo ha terminado y...

- Lo sé Ron, no me hace falta una fiesta, es todo.

- Es una pena Hermione. Te echaré de menos.

- Y yo...

- No será para tanto! -dijo mientras les sonreía. En verdad, no tener pareja para el baile la tenía deprimida. Lo que más le gustaría era estar con alguien al que quisiera para compartir un momento como ese. Pero tenía el listón muy alto como para ir con cualquiera. La realidad era que, estaba sola. Al recordarlo, pensó en Snape y su corazón dio un vuelco. Entonces, le vio aparecer en la mesa de profesores, se había retrasado por lo visto...

Ron y Harry se fueron a entrenar dejando a Hermione en la mesa.

Ginny se acercó

- Hermione! Ya va siendo hora de que hablemos...

- Esta bien Ginny.

- Uy! Debes estar peor de lo que pensaba..! -dijo mirándola a la cara mientras se sentaba y la analizaba-.

- No es para tanto!

- Tu enamorado ha llegado tarde. Algo que ver al respecto?

- Ginny! Cállate! Y claro que no!

Ginny se río levemente y miró a su amiga.

- Tranquila!

- Estoy hecha unos nervios Ginny!

Snape había visto la escena a lo lejos. La pequeña Weasley se había sentado con Granger una vez Potter y Weasley desaparecieron de la mesa.

Granger parecía apenada por algo. Seguramente por su amor muggle pensó. Con quién iría al baile, era su interrogante y Snape al pensarlo tragó saliva. Era una pena que alguien como ella no pudiese disfrutar de un baile por falta de pareja. Siguió analizando de vez en cuando a las dos chicas hablando pero no sacó nada claro.

- Hermione, tienes dos opciones creo: a) decírselo antes del baile y tener la posibilidad de ir con él -no lo dijo nada segura- o b) decírselo a final de curso, al menos en ese momento podrás irte corriendo de Hogwarts sin que te fulmine con la mirada. -Terminó encogiéndose de hombros-. Tu decides.

- No es nada fácil Ginny! Y menos tratándose de él! Menos mal que los profesores no pueden hechizarnos...-A esto las dos rieron, lo que llamó la atención a cierto profesor-.

- Espero que por su bien Granger, no se ría de mi con sus amigos -murmuró en la mesa-.

Las chicas terminaron de hablar y salieron. No dudaba de hacia donde se dirigiría Granger, así que después se daría un paseo hasta ahí. Y todavía no entendía por qué.

Suponía que ahora que no tenia a nadie a quien espiar, y que fuera interesante, tenía que llenar el vacío con algo así. Ese pensamiento no dejó de repetirlo cien veces mentalmente.

- Entonces, cuál es el plan? -Ginny la miró decidida-.

- No lo sé. Creo que...merecerá la pena intentar algo. A fin de cuentas si no lo hago este año nunca más lo haré. Y dudo que me expulsen por pedirle a un profesor que me acompañe al baile, no? Además, podría soportar unos meses de más malas caras. Después solo serían recuerdos que yo misma podría borrar si quiero. -dijo pesadamente-.

- Tienes razón Herm, me alegra tu decisión. Espero que tengas suerte!

- Gracias Ginny, y todavía no digas nada.

- De eso no te quepa duda!

Hermione puso rumbo a la biblioteca y buscó los libros necesarios para hacer su ensayo. Habían pasado minutos, quizás horas y seguía en su sitio leyendo cuando una sombra se movió cerca. Al momento pensó en el papel escrito por su puño y letra: "Solo una mujer enamorada puede hacer que..." su corazón se encogió.

Estaba justo en el mismo sitio que cuando encontró esa nota. Así que la persona con más posibilidades de ser su autor; estaba cerca. Giró la cabeza un poco y pudo ver la capa de Snape en la esquina, dos estanterías más a la derecha.

Snape hacía ver que no la veía, mientras miraba los tomos de libros apilados.

- Hola profesor...-dijo hacia él y en voz baja, pero la suficiente para ser oída a esa distancia-.

Snape bajó la mirada, había sido descubierto sin duda alguna. Y se preguntó por qué no había sido más discreto. Levantó la mirada y se giró a mirarla.

Sencillamente asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo. No se movió de su sitio. Eso a Hermione le puso las cosas más difíciles.

Se levantó con un libro en la mano para devolverlo a su sitio, aunque no lo había terminado. Quería acercarse a él. Aunque eso le disgustara.

Snape vió como se levantaba y se acercaba. No sabía por qué lo hacía, así que la miró detenidamente hasta que dio los tres últimos pasos para estar a una distancia normal.

Snape esperó que ella le dijera algo.

- Y bien...?-dijo cerrando el libro que hacía ver que leía-.

- Profesor...em...hola.

- Hola Granger. -dijo pesadamente, creía que ya se acababan de saludar hacia 2 segundos-.

- Profesor...-se quedó helada al darse cuenta de lo que le iba a preguntar-.

- Si? Granger?- qué le pasaba a esta chica!-.

Hermione pensaba a gran velocidad como salir de ahí sana y salva. No se atrevió a decirle nada. Ese hombre llegaba a intimidarla de tal modo que más le valía haber dado media vuelta-.

- Nada. -se dio la vuelta rápidamente para volver a su sitio-.

Snape había quedado completamente en shock. De golpe sale corriendo como si yo mismo fuera Voldemort?

- De qué tiene miedo señorita Granger?

- Perdón?

- Su lengua está dormida hoy? Siempre habla a destiempo en clase y ahora se le ha comido la lengua el gato?

Eso a Hermione le tocó la fibra y su valor Griffindor salió una vez más.

- No señor, mi lengua está perfectamente bien. -intentó no ruborizarse-.

- Entonces...hay algo que quería decirme? -Hermione estaba enrojeciendo por momentos, entonces vio una salida-.

- Solo quería preguntarle porqué me dejó esa nota encima de mi libro, aquí mismo en la biblioteca hace unos días.

Snape se maldijo por haber hecho eso y que ella supiese que había sido él. Así que arrugó la nariz y al ir a contestar...

- Y darle las... gracias. - Hermione bajó un poco la mirada ante sus últimas palabras-.

Snape notó como se tensaba levemente.

- No hay de qué. Tarde o temprano acabaría averiguándolo...como una buena sabelotodo siempre hace. -dijo con sorna para provocarla, cosa que no hizo mella en Hermione, sino más bien hizo que le diera una de las sonrisas más bonitas que había visto. Para ella su tono de voz había cambiado al saber que no era una mala persona debajo de su apariencia. Snape se tensó todavía más al ver su reacción. No le había dicho esas palabras como un alago y ella parecía tomárselo así. Simplemente, se quedó paralizado observando el semblante que le brindaba Hermione. Era...raro. Muy raro.

- No tarde en volver a su casa o me veré obligado a detenerla por merodear a deshora.

- Si aún no hemos cenado señor.

Snape se bloqueó al instante, le había pillado completamente desprevenido. Intentó disimularlo lo más rápido y mordazmente posible.

- Creo que más de una vez se ha dormido aquí adentro. -mirándola con sorna-.

Hermione frunció el ceño y miró hacia su silla. En justo ese instante Snape aprovechó para dar un giro y salir andando de allí. Hermione vió como salió del pasillo y se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca. Tanto sus saludos como sus despedidas, eran más bien abruptas. Así que con eso, enarcó las cejas y volvió maldiciendo todo hasta su silla.

El día pasó con normalidad y la cena había terminado dejándola exhausta y con dolor de cabeza, así que cayó rendida en su cama. Demasiadas emociones en un solo día. El baile y la tensión entre ella y su profesor la estaban volviendo loca por momentos. Probablemente se encerraría en su cuarto o pediría permiso para salir...aunque dudaba que McGonagall se lo permitiese, seguro que la abochornaría insistiendo en que fuera al baile de todas, todas.

Así que con la idea de quedarse sola en su cuarto, se quedó dormida.

No podía decirse lo mismo de su profesor, que hacia ronda por el castillo y pasó por la biblioteca para ver si alguien...se había quedado dormido. Pero no había nadie. No le decepcionó no encontrarla, pero pensar en ella le había vuelto loco todo el día. Su sonrisa...no podía sacársela fácilmente de la cabeza y eso le ponía furioso.

Por qué esa mirada? Un puzzle para resolver. Paseando por los pasillos se topó con Minerva.

- Severus! Me has asustado!

- Lo siento Minerva, estoy haciendo ronda...

- Ya...ya-dijo agitada-.

- Y tu...?-dijo levantando la varita para iluminarla mejor-.

- Vengo del Ministerio.

- Pasa algo?

- No, no. Nada importante Severus. Por cierto, quería hablar contigo...

Snape se temió el tema que sacaría la directora así que levantó una ceja.

- Quería asegurarme de tu asistencia el día del baile.

- La verdad tengo otros asuntos que...-McGonagall le detuvo con una mano alzada-.

- Oh! Por lo que más quieras Severus! No es una petición. Es una orden. No quieras seguir ocultándote, querido. No vale la pena.

- No creo disfrutarlo del mismo modo que tu Minerva. -dijo con tono severo-.

- Vamos, vamos profesor! -dijo con tono afable- No sea tan duro. Seguro que al igual que otros profesores, le aburre la idea de estar solo. Pero no se preocupe, yo misma bailaría con usted.

Snape se asustó con esa idea y su cara simulaba un total pánico.

- Supongo que eso no será también una orden verdad?-dijo sarcásticamente-.

Minerva borró su sonrisa y le miró detenidamente.

- Por supuesto que no. Buenas noches profesor, me da igual lo que diga; usted debe asistir al baile. Mucha gente sí -poniendo énfasis- quiere estar en su compañía-con esto giró rumbo a otro pasillo dejando a Snape paralizado.

Mucha gente? -pensó Snape. Si claro que ahora era un héroe. Aunque a veces disgustara a McGonagall por su brusco carácter, como al resto de profesores. Aunque no se hablaba con casi nadie más durante más de 15 minutos.

Sabía que ella le había perdonado todo y sabía gran parte de su historia y lealtad. Suponía que de entre sus alumnos, la mayor parte le seguían odiando como profesor, y algunos más como persona. Así que...a pocos podría gustarle su presencia y menos su compañía en una fiesta.

Además de no tener pareja, aunque fuera profesor, le parecía bochornoso. Miles de ojos y voces cuchicheantes...no le apetecía, pero lo haría. Aunque fuese por la maldita directora.

A la mañana siguiente, sábado, los profesores anunciaron una visita a Hogsmeade para realizar últimas compras para la fiesta, ya que había sido bastante precipitada.

Hermione no sabía si alegrarse o entristecer. Casi todo el mundo marchó después del desayuno aunque fuese para no comprar nada. Pero ella simplemente no tenía ganas. La visita duraría unas cuantas horas, así que decidió sentarse en la nieve que rodeaba uno de los claustros e hizo un conjuro para calentar el ambiente. A fin de cuentas la Navidad estaba al caer. Improvisó un fuego y sacó un libro.

A todo esto, Snape la miraba desde una de las columnas a su espalda. Ella era una de las pocas alumnas que quedaban en el castillo. Vio como se disponía a leer y se decidió a averiguar de una vez por todas si Hermione iría a la fiesta, aunque creía de sobras saber la respuesta.

**TBC? **

**Review si queréis! :)**


	6. Propuesta sorpresa

**Gracias por comentar, este es un capi un poco más largo...espero que os guste! Review please ^^**

_Vio como se disponía a leer y se decidió a averiguar de una vez por todas si Hermione iría a la fiesta, aunque creía de sobras saber la respuesta._

- Señorita Granger.

Hermione se sobresaltó un momento, pero al oír la voz su corazón salió disparado, empujándola a levantarse de golpe para verle mejor.

- Sí, señor? Me ha asustado...-dijo un poco alterada-.

- Se asusta muy fácilmente.

Hermione le apuntó con el mentón y preguntó:

- Qué quiere señor?

Snape se quedó en blanco.

- Obviamente preguntarle qué hace aquí y por qué no ha ido con el resto de su clan? -por qué había preguntado eso? Se preguntó a si mismo-.

- Pues...porqué no tengo por qué ir.

- Ya tiene todo para el baile? -Oh! Cállate-.

- Si...-pensó- No!-dijo rotundamente algo enfadada consigo mismo. Por qué mentía?-.

- Perdón?

- Digo que no. Digo de que no tengo pareja, de acuerdo?

Snape bajó la ceja que tenía en alto. Hermione le seguía mirando, retándole.

- No tengo motivos para ir a Hogmeade, eso es todo -dijo tragando salivar, sabiendo la escena que había montado. Bajó la cabeza-.

- Estese tranquila. -dijo Snape lo más suave que pudo, porqué no sabía qué decir-.

Hermione contuvo el aliento. Esa voz...

- Profesor...usted-con todo el valor que pudo- usted asistirá al...

- Si. Es mi obligación asistir al baile.

- Los profesores van con pareja? -Hermione lo soltó de golpe, sin saber que recibiría a cambio. La cara de Snape se tensó un poco por la pregunta-.

- Por supuesto que no! Eso sería un...doble castigo-dijo deslizando las palabras-.

Hermione supuso que la idea de encontrar pareja para él sería bastante difícil. Aunque había oído algún rumor con alguna Slitheryn.

- Entonces...-sacó más valor, a ver hasta donde llegaba- irá con alguien de su casa..? -se aventuró a preguntar. Snape alzó una ceja-.

- Insinúa con alguna de mis- puntualizó- alumnas?

- ...si? -dijo inquieta-.

- No...-dijo arrastrando la voz, como solía hacer denotando que la respuesta era obvia-.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Hermione estaba nerviosa. Snape se había acercado unos pasos más hasta quedar delante de ella.

- Esta bien señorita Granger...

- Qué?

Snape suspiró.

- Creo que la situación, obviamente me "obliga", al ver que ambos estamos sin pareja y mi asistencia debe ser obligada...-pausa- y usted, parece que tenga ganas de ir a ese...baile. A pedirle, si usted quiere claro, ser mi acompañante en el baile. Si a su enamorado -dijo con desdén- no le importa claro...-Hermione comprendió que Snape sabía que estaba enamorada, pero aún no sabía de quien y se iba a aprovechar de eso-.

Hermione se quedó totalmente en shock al oír eso. Lo de "obligación" no le gustó mucho, pero optó por pensar en que en verdad él era un caballero. Esa era la mejor oferta que podían hacerle!

- Yo...eh...si. Si, me gustaría señor.

Snape que creía que su corazón se había vuelto loco al haberse oído pronunciar semejante cosa. Tragó sutilmente mientras esperaba la respuesta. Ella parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas, él rezaba para que fueran pocas. Bastante ridícula le parecía ya la escena.

A fin de cuentas, ahora era cuando descubriría si en verdad la chica tenía algún chico muggle al que serle"fiel".

Su respuesta le dejó helado. No! Cómo podía aceptar?

- Está segura? -dijo incrédulo, con sorna-.

- Usted me lo ha propuesto no? -dijo medio enfadándose, cosa que sorprendió a Snape y torció los labios-.

- Muy bien señorita Granger. -de los nervios quería irse de ahí pero su voz le detuvo-.

- Espere! -Snape se giró haciendo ondear la capa y estremecer a Hermione- Como acompañante suya...a qué estoy permitida señor?

A Snape se le rompieron todos los esquemas al oí eso.

- Qué dice? -se acercó con pasos precisos-.

- Quiero decir...-se ruborizó al pensar en el posible doble sentido que podía causar- iremos juntos?

- Creo que baile de parejas ya es de por sí bastante explícito, no cree? -dijo con esa voz que cada vez le gustaba más. Sabía que con esas palabras la estaba retando, no burlándose de ella. Le gustaban estas riñas con ella. Estaba empezando a percibirlo.

- Lo sé señor -dijo fingiendo frustración- pero...y bailar?

Snape se quedó parado. No había caído en ese pequeño detalle.

- Yo también creo que es bastante explicito "baile de parejas"...pero...quería estar segura de que usted también.

Snape asintió y sintió en ese momento como un cosquilleo le subió rápidamente de los pies a la cabeza y bajó con igual fuerza. Granger le estaba retando y algo dentro de él quería explotar. De golpe se dio cuenta de todas las cosas que le gustaría hacer con ella en el baile...y después del baile. Con esa última idea se quedó de piedra. Cómo había pensado eso? Era Hermione Granger! Era su alumna! Soltó todo el aire que estaba aguantando y respondió con calma.

- Como he dicho antes, si quiere; puede ser mi acompañante para el...baile...de...parejas -dijo seriamente y con tono cansado-. Y con todo lo que...conlleva.

Hermione vio como Snape cambiaba de gesto por segundos y temió que la mandara al diablo, pero simplemente respondió pausadamente. Con eso dio fin a la conversación asintiendo con la cabeza enfrente de ella.

- La veré a las 8 en las escaleras, le parece bien? -dijo al dar unos pasos de regreso al castillo-.

Hermione volvió en sí al oír las palabras de su profesor.

- Eh...si. Bien...-Snape se giró de nuevo camino al castillo no sin antes decir:

- Creo que debería apresurarse, la visita a Hogsmeade terminará menos de 2 horas. -una sonrisa de malicia se le cruzó en los labios, imaginándose a la chica corriendo a toda prisa. Efectivamente, no se equivocaba. Hermione salió corriendo, una vez disimulado sus ganas apagando el fuego y guardando las cosas con calma. Y en cuanto Snape no estaba a la vista, salió corriendo. No sabía del todo si debía de entusiasmarse mucho. Pero sin dudas, su pareja era la que ella deseaba.

Snape llegó a sus cuartos y se quedó apoyado contra la puerta.

Se había atrevido después de todo a solucionar el misterio. Pero no pensaba que terminaría con él proponiendo ser su acompañante. La excusa de la situación y la caballerosidad habían sido su flotador, pero no sabía si habían convencido a Granger. Ella...había aceptado! Por qué? Eso ya era cada vez más raro. De quién estaba enamorada? De alguien del castillo? Podría ser que todavía mantuviese una relación a distancia con Krum? Eso le molestó. No había pensado en algo tan obvio!. Pero de algo estaba seguro...ella aceptó! Maldita sea! Por qué? Maldito Potter y su sentimentalismo y la dichosa Amortentia!

No podía creer que después de todo, la Amortentia no mentía.

Ya no se creía capaz de seguir ocultándolo. Había ocultado demasiado durante muchos años. Al menos, por quien tenía que ocultarse ahora estaba de su lado, aquí y ahora. Eso le estremeció. Su último año en Hogwarts sería todo lo que tendría.

Hermione se apresuró en llegar a Hogsmeade. Todavía no se lo creía. Snape le había pedido ser su acompañante y ella había dicho que sí. Aunque eso quizás incomodara a su profesor. Solo tenía ganas de llegar al baile y comprobar cómo Snape la trataría.

Era cierto que Snape había cambiado después de la guerra. Tras ayudar a limpiar su nombre en el Wizangemot, el profesor había decidido seguir en Hogwarts, tenía una deuda pendiente después de todo con Dumbledore, y aquel lugar se había transformado en su hogar. No soportaba a los estudiantes que no se lo tomaban en serio, ni antes ni después de la guerra; eso seguro. Eso era una de sus marcas personales, exigía de todos y eso le hacía un buen profesor. Su brusco carácter, sin embargo, había disminuido una vez todo estaba tranquilo, y la luz por fin no tenía oscuridad.

Intentaba ser menos ácido con los alumnos, y eso se notaba. Bajaba puntos, sí, pero su cantidad era bastante menor. Sus gestos y su mirada permanecían inescrutables, pero sin duda, el profesor se había relajado espiritualmente y los alumnos lo notaron. Aunque, seguía siendo temido por casi todos los de primer curso, el resto sabía lo fundamental que había sido su papel en la guerra contra Voldemort.

No pudo evitar llegar a Hogsmeade con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas de las prisas. Miró a los callejones, en busca de alguien conocido y vio a Ginny con Harry mirando un aparador.

- Harry! Ginny!

Los dos se giraron con los ojos abiertos al haber oído la voz de Hermione.

- Hermione! Has venido!-dijo Harry-.

Hermione que ya estaba casi al lado de ellos, cogió aire.

- Qué pasa Herm? -dijo alterada-.

- Pues...es que...al final iré al baile.

- Con quién?

Hermione se quedó helada mirando a Harry, se moría de vergüenza. No había insinuado nada, solo Ginny sabía de su amor secreto. Miró a Harry a los ojos y después a Ginny, que la miraba cada vez más asustada.

- Pues...ya lo verás- dijo medio sonriendo-.

- Oh! Sorpresa, sorpresa! -dijo la pelirroja levantando las cejas pícaramente a Hermione-.

- Vamos Hermione!

- Harry! Déjala, no seas impaciente.

Harry miró a la una y a la otra sin comprender por qué tanto secreto. Solo resopló y miró a Hermione.

- De acuerdo...-algo interrogante, las miró. Se traían algo entre manos, pero esperaría a ver que podría pasar-.

- Solo me han prometido acompañarme al baile. Nada más...-dijo para al menos no parecer tan emocionada delante de Harry-.

- Ah...bueno, me alegro por ti Hermione!

- Yo también! Qué necesitas? Quieres que te ayude? -dijo soltándose de Harry y cogiendo del brazo a Hermione- Si, si, seguro que si. -dijo antes de dejar responder a Hermione-. Harry nos vemos luego!

Harry se quedó parado y solo sonrío tontamente a Ginny.

Cuando las chicas estuvieron lo suficiente lejos, hablaron.

- Es él tu acompañante? -dijo no muy segura Ginny-.

- ….si.

- Oh dios! Enserio?...eso es genial...y cómo...?

- Bueno, eso es lo de menos. Simplemente me dijo que podríamos ir juntos ya que él debía de asistir por obligación y yo quería ir al baile.

- Pero sabe que querías ir con ÉL?

-...no.

- Y se lo dirás?

- No lo sé! -dijo nerviosa- depende de como vaya todo supongo...

- Pues...si me permites-dijo poniendo cara de traviesa- yo te puedo dar algún consejo. -dijo guiándola dentro de una tienda de ropa-.

Hermione se dejó aconsejar y al final salió de la tienda con un vestido precioso que quería ponerse al instante. Y unos zapatos de tacón elegidos por Ginny.

Las dos regresaron con el resto de grupos y volvieron al castillo a preparar todo.

Cuando llegaron vieron a algunos profesores decorando todo el salón y el comedor para la fiesta.

Ron y Lavender estaban como siempre, el uno enganchado al otro. Ellos hacían su propio baile cada día, pensaba Hermione. Al principio le enfureció verle a él tan contento...y a ella sin nadie. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no tenía nada que ver con Ron, al igual que no tenía nada que ver con Viktor.

Hermione le buscó con la mirada pero no le vio. Seguramente ya bastante trauma sería para él asistir al baile, como para ayudar a decorarlo. Pensó.

Las chicas fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y la pelirroja no se separó de Hermione ni un momento. No quería que se echara para atrás, en caso de que esa idea le pasase por la cabeza. Quería que su amiga lo pasase genial esa noche, y que siempre la recordara como algo precioso. Quería verla feliz, se lo merecía muchísimo. Así que la ayudó en todo, para la joven, Hermione era la hermana mayor que siempre quiso.

Primero fue el pelo...ondulado. Después el maquillaje...parecido al que se había puesto en la cena de Slughorn. Y Por último el vestido, a elección de Hermione. Era un vestido por las rodillas, la falda tenía un vuelo que recordaba a los tutús, le realzaba su cintura y mostraba parte de sus piernas, cubiertas solo con medias nude.

La parte de arriba del vestido era de seda, recordaba a los camisones de noche con cuello en forma de V y tirante finos, que al tener un firme y pequeño pecho le quedaba perfecto. La espalda la tenía medio al descubierto, pero con su melena, la tapaba casi toda. A todo esto el color del vestido era de un verde botella. Lo había elegido a posta, ese vestido decía a gritos que era sólo para él, verde Slitheryn y los zapatos eran plateados, así que probablemente más de uno la miraría con la ceja en alto.

Se miró al espejo una vez lista y se gustó mucho más que en la tienda.

- Si no se te tira literalmente encima en algún momento de la noche...-dijo sonriendo cerca de su oído-

- Será una señal. Verdad?

- Algo así...

- Tu estás preciosa Ginny. -Miró a su amiga que vestía un vestido rosa palo largo con escote palabra de honor. La verdad es que le quedaba muy bien, pero supo ver las diferencias de su cuerpo, ya algo más maduro que el de la pelirroja y le hizo sentirse más deseada y segura-.

- Gracias Hermione. Supongo que Harry reaccionará rápido esta vez.

Hermione se río por primera vez en algún tiempo.

- Eso espero. Qué hora es?

- Impaciente?

- Si! Estoy de los nervios...-Ginny la miró preocupada mientras Hermione tragaba saliva-

- Hermione, te ayudaré en todo lo que quieras, pero no podré si decides ponerte a temblar antes de que hayas bajado por las escaleras. Miralo así: Hasta que no le tengas a 2 mílimetros de distancia, no tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa. Además no creo que a Snape le guste la idea de verte débil delante de él, o sabes que puede aprovecharse de eso...

Hermione resopló quitándose los nervios.

- Tienes toda la razón Ginny, gracias...

- Además, debes de disimular algo delante de todos los alumnos no crees? Tu sé fuerte. -dijo dándole un abrazo-.

- Bien. -su cabeza iba a mil por hora cada vez que se imaginaba mil ojos encima de ella y de su profesor de pociones.

- Por otro lado...ahora Snape ya es todo un héroe, nadie te mirará mal Hermione. Solo sorprendidos.

- Lo sé, y sé que es normal...-dijo mirando a su amiga. Ginny río-.

- Bueno, está claro que todos tenemos nuestra pareja en el mundo!.

Hermione sonrío a través del espejo que tenía enfrente mientras miraba a Ginny.

- Y...ya son casi las 8, Herm.

Hermione abrió los ojos.

- Eh! Qué te acabo de decir?-dijo medio regañándola, lo que hizo volver a sonreír a Hermione-.

- De acuerdo. Pero creo que hasta que no sean las 8 no iré a las escaleras. No quiero llegar antes que él.

- Y si él ya te está esperando?

- Por qué iba a estarlo?

- Harry a quedado conmigo en 5 minutos.

- Oh...

- Pero si quieres me quedo contigo para acompañarte a las escaleras...

- No. -dijo de repente- iré yo. Tranquila Ginny, puedo hacerlo. -Ginny sonrío, allí estaba la valiente Griffindor que conocía-.

- Bien, pues...suerte Herm! -dijo abrazándola de nuevo- Te veo abajo.

Hermione se puso de pie para abrazarla también y le dijo al oído:

- Gracias Ginny. -en verdad esta chica, era bastante decidida y comprensiva en todo, una buena amiga y una buena novia para Potter, así al menos le espabilaría un poco-.

- Y pobre de ti que no bajes.-dijo eso último antes de desaparecer por la puerta-.

Hermione se quedó sola durante 5 minutos pensando qué podría hacer durante la velada. Y ésta si duraría mucho.

Por otro lado, Snape se había mentalizado de que al fin y al cabo ya no era visto como el malo de la película. _(nota: exacto! XD) _

De todos modos, seguía pensando en miles de ojos, observando qué hacía ÉL con la señorita Granger. Es como si vieran...a Hagrid con la señorita Parkinson, esa idea le hizo hacer una sonrisa detestable. Vaya pareja! -pensó-.

Se miró al espejo mientras decidía qué ponerse, cosa fácil. No tenía mucho que escoger, pero se preguntaba si eso le importaba de verdad.

Al final una levita negra de raso fue su elección, esta vez, no sabía por qué; no se había atado los botones que llegaban al cuello. Y debajo vestía una camisa verde oscuro, tan solo asomándose en su cuello y ligeramente de las mangas. Los pantalones seguían siendo negros y su capa también. Pensó en quitársela más adelante, y esa idea le freno la mirada hacia el suelo. Seguía negándose por completo a ser él quien diese una declaración de amor, así que solo le quedaba esperar que Granger hiciera que la noche fuera lo mejor posible. Al menos así tendría un recuerdo de ella.

Miró al retrato de Dumbledore y sacudió la cabeza.

- Seguro que tú no tuviste estos problemas...o si? Viejo picarón...-dijo cansado-.

Seguramente si Albus hubiese sobrevivido le diría que fuese a por ella como un loco. Aunque no sabía que percepción tendría el viejo de una relación profesor-alumna, aunque fueran ellos los protagonistas.

Colocó dos dedos en su frente e hizo un masaje en la zona de la sien. Tenía que relajarse. Tenía que mostrarse firme...pero a la vez...ella había aceptado! Acaso pensaba ella que pasaría una buena velada con alguien como él? Si se había pasado 7 años despreciando a casi todo y todos!

Pero todo lo que había tenido que pasar, le habían transformado en lo que ahora era. Autodestructivo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Se volvió a mirar en el espejo y al reloj que tenía en la pared. Faltaban 5 minutos pero salió de todos modos. Empezaba a ponerse nervioso, y eso no le gustaba.

Se dirigió a las escaleras y empezó a saludar a quienes le saludaban brevemente. Harry se le acercó:

- Hola profesor.

- Señor Potter...-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia como saludo-.

- Feliz Navidad señor.

- Igualmente Potter. Pero me temo que oficialmente, no es Navidad.

- Tiene razón...-tragó saliva, por qué siempre estaba en guardia este hombre?- Me gustaría que se uniera a nosotros en algún momento de la noche-.

- Y de qué tendría el honor de...-se calló de repente al ver a la chica Weasley y su mordaz comentario se lo guardó por respeto. Respeto? Qué raro-.

Harry se giró al ver a Ginny tocarle el brazo.

- Hola...-dijo sonriendo primero a Harry y después a Snape.

- Señorita Weasley...-la saludó como hizo con Harry-.

- ...Le decía al profesor que podría tomar una copa con nosotros en algún momento.

- Claro...aunque depende de si él ya tiene algún plan...-dijo mirando a Snape con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato. Snape estaba seguro de que la chica Weasley sabía perfectamente que Granger era su pareja. Maldita bocazas, pensó. Aunque bueno, la verían con él de todas todas en unos minutos...qué más daba? Al menos a la chica no parecía molestarle la idea y por lo visto era la única que lo sabía porque Potter le miraba esperando respuesta y sorprendido.

- Mis planes no son muy diferentes de los suyos me temo. -dijo saliendo de la situación-.

- En ese caso, le veremos después señor. -dijo mientras cogía a Ginny de la mano y se alejaba dándole un beso rápido en los labios a modo de saludo-.

Snape miró de nuevo a la escalera y saludó a varios alumnos más, miró de pasó al reloj que estaba encima de las escaleras. Eran las 8.

Hermione estaba en la esquina de las escaleras, temerosa, igualita que en el Yule ball. Se asomó y vió como Snape saludaba a algunos alumnos. Se escondió de nuevo y tomó aire. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Intentó dominar el temblor de una pierna, lo último que quería era hacer una entrada triunfal cayéndose por las escaleras.

Había visto que él estaba igual de atractivo que siempre, el negro era su color definitivamente.

Se decidió con paso firme y con la idea de que iba a estar acompañada por él, de quien más quería.

Al empezar a bajar el primer escalón, su mirada buscó a su profesor y al verle mirarla, bajó la cabeza para seguir descendiendo con calma hasta donde estaba él. Daba gracias a que ni Harry ni Ron estuvieran cerca para ver ese momento de tensión.

Snape miró una vez más y de repente la vio bajar. Estaba preciosa-pensó-. Su mirada no podía esconder un cierto destello al ver que Granger se había vestido de Verde, casi idéntico al de su camisa. Por qué verde?

Ese vestido era de los más bonitos que había visto, y su cuerpo...ahora se veía realmente. Debajo de las capas y uniformes, uno nunca presta atención a los cuerpos de los alumnos, y él menos que nadie. Ahora tenía un problema: Le gustaba lo que veía.

Hermione llegó hasta él y algunos pocos alumnos la miraron hasta que se quedó delante de Snape. Giraron algunos la cabeza, pensando en que eso era imposible y que seguramente la chica iba a saludar a su profesor.

Snape dio gracias mentalmente, al menos no habría miradas curiosas hasta dentro de unos minutos.

Hermione se había puesto ligeramente sonrosada al no saber qué decir una vez delante de él. Solo le miró a los ojos, buscando en su mirada algo nuevo. Lo que vislumbró fue un brillo raro en sus ojos...parecía complacido?

- Buenas noches profesor.

- Señorita Granger...-dijo mirándola de la cabeza a los pies mientras se agachaba en forma de saludo, solo que a ella; esta vez también le había cogido de la mano. Casi sin que ésta se diera cuenta, Snape tenía su mano delante de su nariz. Esa reverencia le recordó a Viktor. Y le gustó mucho más la idea de ver a Snape haciéndola.

De vuelta a su posición inicial, Snape le tendió el brazo para que ella se cogiera y empezaron a caminar hasta el comedor.

**TBC?**

**Se aceptan Reviews! Queréis baile? Os está gustando?...Snape se comportará en este baile? XD**


	7. Baile de parejas

**Aquí traigo el esperado baile...pero esto será algo largo, así que tendréis que esperar a ver que pasa en las siguientes partes. Como ya dije en el sumari, el ff es bastante OC (original character), así que la tensión sexual no resuelta irá algo lenta. Aunque creo que no resistiré mucho XD**

**Gracias de nuevo a todas las personas que comentáis, a las que se han rateado el ff como favorito e incluso a mi como autora: Gracias! ^^ Dais ganas de continuar, todo y siendo mi primer SS/HG.**

Mientras caminaba, podía notar más de una mirada encima de ella y de su profesor. Ninguna cara enfurecida, ni de desprecio. Solo de extrañeza. Nunca se habían imaginado a alguien como Snape con una pareja de baile.

Pero si hasta McGonagall bailaría con Slughron! -pensó Hermione mirando con el ceño fruncido a algún alumno-.

Snape notaba miradas también, y pensó si Granger se arrepentiría de su decisión. Paró su camino a escasos metros de la entrada del comedor y se giró a ella, soltándola del brazo.

- Señorita Granger, no tiene por qué ir conmigo. Quizás no se haya dado cuenta, pero mucha gente nos está mirando. Y espero que no haya aceptado por pena.

- No...no me importa. Y no voy con usted por pena ni nada parecido.-dijo rotundamente-.

Snape no podía creer que dijera eso. Pero cada vez el tema le estaba perjudicando más. Granger con los colores de Slitheryn y enamorada y...con él. No quiso atar cabos porqué le parecía demasiado sencillo y no creía que a la joven le gustara. Se había "metido" con ella en innumerables ocasiones y nunca había sido cortés como para poder enamorar a nadie. Sin contar que a la chica era imposible que alguien como él le gustara.

Hermione buscó su brazo de nuevo y lo cogió y apretó contra sí. Haciéndole caminar hacia dentro.

Cuando entraron, más ojos se posaron en ellos, cosa que ya habían decidido ignorar ambos. Ron casi se atraganta al verlos pasar cogidos del brazo. McGonagall casi escupe la bebida que tenía en la boca y Harry simplemente hizo una O con la boca.

- Esa era su pareja? -Harry preguntó a Ginny que miraba contenta a su amiga-.

- Eso parece...no está mal. -dijo esperando la reacción de Harry, quién se giró con una O más grande en la boca.

- Pe...pero...

- Qué?

- Es...increíble. No habría apostado nunca por...

- Miralo así Harry: Los dos son unos cerebritos. -Harry sonrío-

- Ya pero...no creo que él sea adecuado para Hermione. Es tan...tan...mayor y tan...tan...diferente. Al menos Hermione tiene sentido del humor de vez en cuando...

- Creo que todos conocemos al profesor Snape de forma equivocada. Nos tenemos que abrir a él para conocerle mejor. Ahora que todo está bien...-dijo abrazándole- seguro que no es tan frío como antes...

- Espero que tengas razón... -Harry empezó a atar cabos mentalmente, el color del vestido de Hermione decía mucho más-.

Snape condujo a Hermione por la sala. Hasta quedar cerca de una esquina en la mesa de refrescos.

- Alguna pelea adolescente que deba saber?

Hermione se quedó parada. No sabía qué decir. No quería afrontar a las preguntas de nadie. Solo estar con él. Por qué le preguntaba si había habido alguna pelea en el grupo? Tanto se notaba lo deprimida y perdida que parecía a veces? Cada vez se asustaba más, cada vez sentía que eso podía ser amor.

- Con ellos estoy bien profesor. Y como sabrá, con ellos hablo a menudo. -fue todo lo que dijo, cosa que hizo que Snape levantara una ceja-.

- Bien...-dijo pensativo-. Quiere...algo?

- Pues si...sorpréndame. -dijo intentando ser lo más atrevida posible delante de esa mirada-.

Snape se paró al oír eso. Ahora era camarero, genial.

Giró con su capa y fue unos metros detrás de ella. Se quitó la capa y la dejó colgada. No sabía qué demonios bebía esta chica. Así que simplemente le llevó lo mismo que él: whisky de fuego.

Volvió en un momento y le tendió la copa a Hermione.

- Aquí tiene...

Hermione cogió la copa, volviendo a rozar sus dedos con los suyos, sintiendo su piel. Snape bebió de su copa y casi de un sorbo la terminó.

Hermione, olió la copa y supo de qué se trataba. Este hombre quería matarla?

- No sé si le gustará. -dijo secamente. Por qué tenía que saber qué le gustaba?-.

- No es mi favorito...-dijo mirando la copa- pero puedo beberlo. -le miró sonriendole mientras daba un trago igual de largo que él. La verdad es que lo necesitaba-.

Snape miró como tragó el whisky y levantó una ceja.

- Menos mal que no es de sus favoritos...-le devolvió lo que parecía una sonrisa en aprobación a lo que había hecho-.

Hermione se puso algo colorada. La verdad era que beber eso le había quemado todo por dentro y se aguantó estoicamente.

Al momento apareció McGonagall, como no?

- Severus! ...y señorita Granger! Bien, me alegro que de haya venido acompañado.

- A mi me hubiese alegrado que no fuera obligatorio.

Esas palabras hicieron caer los hombros de Hermione, abatida. Snape se dio cuenta por el rabillo del ojo.

- Aunque...después de todo no va tan...mal. -dijo pensando si era mejor haberse quedado callado. Pero por lo visto Hermione sonrió haciéndose la despistada, lo que le sorprendió más-.

- Me alegro de que la señorita Granger haya aceptado.-dijo mirándola ahora a ella, esperando alguna corrección-. Espero que se animen los dos en el baile más tarde.

Maldita directora! -pensó Snape, igualita a Dumbledore. Acaso él era el único que pensaba que ir con su alumna no estaba muy bien visto? O por ser ella y el último año, no pasaba nada?

- Gracias profesora.

- Que pasen una buena noche.-dijo mirando a ambos sin ningún atisbo de duda-.

Ambos se miraron sin saber muy bien qué decir después de esa intervención.

- Me permite que ahora traiga yo las bebidas? -estaba claro que ahora ella quería hacerle probar algo a él-.

Snape la miró y asintió.

- Como guste...

Hermione se dió media vuelta y buscó a quien fuera con la mirada. Ahora que buscaba una mirada, no encontraba ninguna. Eso era una buena señal. La emoción de verla con Snape ya había cesado entre la multitud.

Estaba nerviosa, no le había dicho ningún halago, estaría ridícula con ese vestido? Ella se sentía mejor que nunca, pero ahora tenía dudas. Volvió a donde estaba Snape, decidida a tocar terrenos más...personales.

Le tendió una copa de vino blanco a Snape que la aceptó con una media sonrisa.

- Gracias.

- De nada.-ambos fueron a dar un trago, cuando Snape la detuvo.-

- Porqué por fin todo ha...terminado.-dijo con su copa hacia delante, sin levantarla de la zona de su pecho. Lo que parecía ser un gesto frío, le estaba costando la vida a Snape ser algo más hablador.

Hermione le miró y sintió como le brillaban sus ojos más que nunca mientras le miraba. En un flash, vió todo lo que ese hombre había hecho para salvar a todos. Y se le erizó la piel. Tuvo ganas de abrazarlo, pero simplemente chocó su copa contra la suya-.

- Por...un nuevo comienzo- terminó en decir, mirándole a los ojos y desviando la mirada hacía la multitud-.

Snape bebió de la copa y McGonagall habló:

- Damas y Caballeros, espero que esta noche sea una noche memorable. Después de todo lo que aconteció, podemos vivir para contarlo. Muchos, se han perdido en el camino, pero lo que hicieron por nosotros, siempre quedará en nuestros corazones. -tras una pausa- Así pues, Feliz Navidad y que empiece la cena!

Aparecieron entonces las mesas y la decoración adornó todavía más el comedor. La Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero ahí estaba ahora. Hizo un giro de 180º sobre sí misma viendo todo en su esplendor, dejando la boca medio abierta. Snape la miraba de reojo y cada vez, sentía más la necesidad de tocarla con un roce imperceptible...Ese vestido hacía que no tuviese mucho más en qué pensar.

- Es precioso -dijo embelesada mirando a su al rededor-.

- Si...-dijo sin darle mucha importancia-.

Hermione al oír su tono de voz no muy animado, se giró a mirarle.

- Usted no ha ayudado mucho, lo sé.

Snape levantó una ceja mientras elevaba su brazo enfrente de los dos para que Hermione volviese a cogerse del brazo e ir a buscar sitio para la cena.

- Y esa audacia se debe a...?

Dijo mientras andaba erguido a su lado. Sabelotodo insufrible, pensó.

Hermione agachó la cabeza. Ahora debería decir que se había fijado que él no estaba ayudando a montarlo?

- Bueno...creo que la decoración la estaban haciendo cuando nos encontramos en el claustro...-dijo pensativa, a ver si lograba convencerlo-.

- Esta siempre en todo, verdad Granger? -dijo mirándola más de lo que hubiese querido-.

- No siempre, señor...-dijo pensativa. La verdad era que estaba disfrutando la velada aunque las cosas fueran a su ritmo...es decir, con largas pausas.

Snape se paró frente a una mesa. En este caso, las mesas largas del comedor habían sido sustituidas por mesas individuales con dos sillas a cada lado, algo más íntimo. La verdad era que sin pareja, este baile perdía mucho. Se dió cuenta entonces que habían 2 mesas más grandes al fondo con un grupo sin pareja. Ella ni loca hubiese ido a parar a esa mesa!

Qué vergüenza! -pensaba- para eso me quedaría en mi habitación, al menos ahí no me mirarían por estar sola-.

Snape le estaba retirando su silla para que se sentase desde hacia unos segundos y ella parecía absorta mirando a otra mesa. Él carraspeó y Hermione le miró asustada al salir del trance.

- Perdón. -dijo muy bien sin saber por qué. Entonces al bajar la mirad vio como él le ofrecía que se sentara. Eso le puso algo roja-. Oh! Gracias...-dijo mientras se sentaba lo más rápido que podía y Snape terminó de colocar bien su silla. Pasó rápidamente por su lado y se sentó enfrente de ella con el estilo que sólo Snape tenía y la hacía estremecer. Ella levantó la mirada y le miró a los labios momentáneamente antes de mirarle a los ojos. Snape no le quitaba el ojo de encima. En qué pensaría? Entonces bajó un poco la mirada, no creía que usara legeremancia con ella, pero tenía miedo de todas formas. Miró más abajo, aún nada en el plato. Tenía hambre!

Levantó de nuevo la mirada y él seguía mirándola.

Snape quería que los platos aparecieran de una vez, no sabía qué decir y...no dejaba de mirarla.

- Creía que iría vestida de otro color señorita Granger...-dijo de golpe sin saber por qué. Maldito vestido!-.

Hermione se tensó. Por fin algo de su vestido!

- Pues...la verdad es que... me gustaba este color.

Snape asintió con la cabeza.

- Demasiado Slitheryn? -preguntó en busca de respuestas-.

Snape carraspeó.

- Nunca hay demasiado Slitheryn...-dijo siseante y a la vez para ella cautivador-.

Hermione sonrío. Otra vez esa cara. La misma sonrisa, los mismos ojos y...entonces se acordó de algo. Olía a algo dulce. Algo...algo...la misma fragancia que la Amortentia. Miró a Granger, aunque a estas alturas ya sabía de sobra que era ella la dueña de los olores de la maldita poción.

- Lleva algún perfume? -por qué lo había dicho en voz alta?-.

Hermione abrió los ojos un poco.

- Si -hizo una pausa considerable, pero no hubo nada más- ...le...le gusta?

Snape levantó una ceña. Qué suponía que tenía que decirle? Un alago?

- Está bien. -fue todo lo que dijo-.

- Me alegro.

Snape se tensó. Había oído bien? Granger se alegraba de que le gustara? por qué? Demasiada amabilidad, eso será todo -pensó-.

De repente, la comida apareció y todos aplaudieron y dieron gritos de ovación.

- Por fin! -dijo más alto de lo que quería. Miró a Snape.- Perdón...-tenía que saber comportarse-.

- No tema, las mujeres deberían tener su apetito Granger.

Su cara pedía a gritos otra explicación, él lo entendió y arrastró las palabras.

- Solo digo que las mujeres que comen poco no saben lo que se pierden. -dijo evitando su mirada-.

Hermione cada vez estaba más segura de que su profesor tenía un lado más amable que le costaba sacar a fuera. Pero ella quería conseguir todo o más. Ese era su reto de la noche.

- Qué es?-dijo apuntando al plato. Snape cogió su tenedor e indicó qué era cada cosa-.

- Un primer plato de: cerdo asado con guarnición de higos y cebolla. Me extraña que no haya mirado el menú señorita Granger.

Hermione había fallado. Su profesor estaba en lo cierto, sí que había mirado el menú. Pero se moría de ganas de tener una conversa normal a lo largo de la cena.

- Es cierto, soy una sabelotodo a fin de cuentas?

- Lo es. Pero no tiene nada...de malo. -hizo una pausa y la miró como siempre hacía- solo...debería saber contener esa bocaza.

Hermione sabía que no lo decía con malicia sino, como un consejo.

- Así quizás hubiese tenido menos problemas...-dijo con fin de no resultar demasiado galán-.

- Bueno señor, creo que usted ha estado en peores problemas; aún con la boca...cerrada?-dijo intentando sonar lo más suspicaz posible para captar su total atención.

Snape simplemente hizo un sonido gutural y empezaron a comer.

En otra mesa Harry y Ginny miraban de vez en cuando sin que nadie se diera cuenta, a la mesa de Hermione y Snape. Ron le había cogido del brazo a Harry antes de sentarse en las mesas para preguntarle que estaba pasando con Hermione. Harry simplemente le dijo:

- Ron, Snape prometió acompañar a Hermione al baile, no sé nada más.

- Pero...como ha aceptado?

Harry le miró. No iba a decirle que creía que Hermione estaba feliz con su pareja porque no lo creyó oportuno, así que solo dijo:

- Mientras se lo pase bien...que haga lo que quiera, al menos ha venido.

- si...ya.

Ginny y Harry miraban en busca de que algo pudiera ir mal. Pero solo veían a Snape más o menos como siempre y Hermione de vez en cuando parecía animada.

- Creo que no va mal...

- Eso espero. -Dijo echándole un último vistazo a Snape-.

Ya empezarían el segundo plato de la noche cuando empezó a sonar una leve música. Para calmar algunas voces que venían de la zona de los "sin pareja". Ellos se habían montado su propio micro clima y/o fiesta particular.

Hermione miró a Snape una vez más. Solo que ahora Snape la miraba detenidamente los labios. Y a sus ojos...y a sus labios.

Snape se puso un poco nervioso. Granger tenía un resto de cebolla en la comisura del labio. Quería decírselo, porque sinceramente, le daban ganas de reír. Pero si se lo decía, ella se pondría roja de vergüenza. Y tendría que aguantarla. Así que sin darle mucha más importancia, levantó una de sus manos y la dirigió a la comisura de Hermione.

Ella se quedó parada al ver de golpe la mano cálida de Snape rozar levemente su mejilla para apartar algo de la comisura del labio inferior.

Le había quitado algo de ahí...seguramente alguna mancha de comida -pensó-.

- Gracias. -dijo lo más rápido que pudo, sin pestañear, sin pensar si quiera en ponerse roja. No, eso llegaría más tarde. Por ahora su mente se había congelado al ver el gesto que había tenido Snape hacia ella. Había actuado! No había dicho: "Límpiese! Tiene algo ahí..." Estaba encantada con verle hacerle eso, a ella.

Snape se recolocó en su silla quitándole importancia.

- No hay de qué -mirando a la mesa-.

Apareció el 2º plato y Snape miró a Hermione con una ceja levantada.

- Esto tampoco sabe qué es señorita Granger? -el haber cometido ese acto tan inapropiado al ser él su profesor, le hizo tragar saliva y esa frase había sido patética.

Hermione le miró con media sonrisa en los labios. Él sabía lo que significaba. Era su sonrisa para decir que estaba abrumada y que él estaba fuera de guardia y ella lo sabía.

- Si sé, señor. -dijo haciendo contacto visual- pero me gustaría que me lo explicara... por si acaso.

Esa chica le estaba retando! Eso era algún tipo de apuesta con alguien o qué? Podría hasta decir que esta flirteando conmigo!-pensó-.

- Eso es una Quiche de verduras con queso suave... -porqué le sigo el juego?-

- Sabe profesor? -al oírle solo tuvo ganas de decirle una cosa- tiene una voz muy...bonita.

- Perdón?-se había quedado a cuadros, no esperaba oír eso-.

- Su voz profesor. Es una voz especial, muy característica. -quizás se había tomado demasiadas libertades, pero necesitaba avanzar-. Poderosa...

- ….Gracias. -dijo pensativo. Esto huele mal, pensó-.

Los dos empezaron a comer algo turbados.

Snape pensaba en qué debería de estar pasándole a Granger para comportarse así. Quizás solamente estaba siendo como ella era, solo que él nunca había tenido un trato con ella que sobrepasara las horas de clase. Y verla así, delante de él no siendo tan insufrible, sabiendo que era su pareja en el baile. La característica de la joven, además de sabelotodo; era la pura amabilidad y sinceridad que había transmitido y probado a lo largo de los años. La guerra la había hecho más fuerte, pero la valentía siempre había estado ahí, Griffindor a fin de cuentas.

- Así que...-dijo esperando que Hermione le mirara- pretende bailar conmigo no es así? señorita Granger?

- Bueno...usted dijo que ser su acompañante conllevaba bailar no?

- Le pregunto que es lo que quiere usted.

Hermione se quedó parada. Pero reaccionó velozmente.

- Me gustaría bailar con usted señor...si le apetece, claro -dijo insegura-.

- No pretenda que me quede de pie toda la noche Granger. Además, seguro que también Potter o Weasley querrán compartir un baile con usted.

- Si quería librarse de mi profesor, no sé por qué se ofreció. -dijo algo molesta-.

A Snape se le disparó el cerebro. Esto no iba bien. La había cagado. No quería decir eso...por qué la chica se lo tomaba tan a pecho?

- Disculpe. -fue todo lo que dijo y se levantó de golpe en dirección a los lavabos-.

Hermione se quedó de piedra y tragó saliva a duras penas. Miró nerviosa a su al rededor, por suerte pocos miraban. Entre ellos estaban Ginny y Harry. Ginny se levantó y fue hacia su mesa lo más rápido que pudo, sin llamar mucho la atención.

- Ahora vengo Harry. Quédate aquí.-Harry asintió mirando hacia los baños-.

Hermione vió como su amiga se sentaba en la silla de Snape.

- A dónde ha ido?-en voz baja-.

- Al baño...creo. Espero que no me haya dejado plantada.

- Pobre de él! Como le de con mi Desmaius ya verá...

- Tranquila...

- Pero por qué se ha ido?

- Pues...bueno no sé Ginny! Tenías razón, esto es demasiado difícil. Quizás él nunca pueda olvidar a Lily.

A todo eso, Harry, seguro de hacer lo correcto, se levantó y fue hacia los baños sin que ninguna de las dos se enterara.

Vio a Snape con las manos en agua.

- Hola profesor.

- Potter...

- Lo está pasando bien?

- Si tanto quiere saberlo...he tenido momentos peores, así que no tan mal como esperaba. -levantó una ceja y se secó las manos-. Y supongo que verme con su amiga le...inquieta?-se giró de golpe-.

- Oh! Para nada profesor...es solo que...bueno, todos sabemos que no es un hombre que irradie amabilidad, verdad? Y bueno...ella necesita algo de amabilidad después de todo. Está de acuerdo, profesor?

- Qué está insinuando Potter! -dijo furioso-. Le propuse esto a la señorita Granger por que estaba sola y deprimida y sentí la obligación de hacerlo. Ella aceptó!

- Solo eso profesor?

Snape se calló. No quería ni mirarle, no quería mirar en esos ojos que tantas cosas le recordaban de vez en cuando.

Harry lo comprendió de alguna forma.

- Señor, no tenemos tiempo, sino sospecharán- dijo moviendo la cabeza en dirección al comedor-. Solo quiero que tenga en cuenta los sentimientos que pueda tener ella. Y...creo que es hora de dejar todo el pasado en el pasado. -le puso una mano en el brazo y le apretó ligeramente, sabiendo que hablaba de su madre-. Y si me lo permite señor...-antes de salir- yo apostaría que Hermione ha querido su compañía desde hace algún tiempo.

Y diciendo eso, el niño que sobrevivió se marchó. Genial, Potter había dicho que Granger estaba...estaba...vamos, que le gustaba? Bueno, no lo había asegurado, pero por qué sino iba a poner a su amiga en esa situación tan embarazosa?

A fin de cuentas todo encaja -pensó mientras salía del baño-. Enamorada, incomprendida por su amor, aceptando su compañía, sonriéndole, vistiendo de verde y plateado...todo era para él. Una mueca le asomó por el labio cuando llegó a sentarse delante de Hermione. En el fondo no sabía si él la merecía.

Ginny había calmado los nervios de Hermione diciéndole que todo iría bien y que Snape a fin de cuentas era un hombre. Solo necesitaba que alguien le mostrara afecto, después de todo las relaciones amorosas del profesor eran nulas. Era un principiante por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

A todo esto, llegó el postre y Ginny decidió volver rápido a la mesa antes de que Snape saliera del baño. Cuando volvió a su mesa Harry se estaba sentando.

- Dónde has ido?

- A por una copa -mintió mientras sonreía a la vez que daba un sorbo de su copa-.

**TBC-.-.-.-.-. Review :)**

**A patybenededmalfoy, yue yuna, Brenkis y Mama Shmi...dentro de poco solucionaremos sentimientos. Pero el camino nunca se sabe si está llano o tendremos obstáculos. Muahhahaha no os asustéis. **


	8. Rozando la intimidad

**Bien! Ya traigo la siguiente parte del baile! A ver que os parece...tengo la sensación de que os gustará! Jijiji **

**Mama Shmi: Jaja me gusta que te salgan canas verdes, serán muy raras y únicas, no? ;) "Es muy Snape" si, me ha gustado tu frase ! Ahora creo que Snape empezará a ver las cosas de otro modo...^^**

**Brenkis: Muchas gracias por el coment. Snape tiene miedo claro, esto ya no sabe ni como afrontarlo...Pero a fin de cuentas es un hombre así que ya veremos... :D**

**Jared & Jazmin: El mejor fic? Vaya! Muchas gracias ^ ^. Pues espero no decepcionar en adelante! En cuanto al Lemon...teniendo en cuenta que intenta ser un ff OC, yo me lo imagino algo un poco como dices Jared. Es decir, tierno pero sin dejar de lado la tosquedad de Snape. **

**A todas las que comentais (Patybenededmalfoy, Yue yuna,..) Gracias! Aquí os dejo algo más...íntimo. Espero que os guste! **

- Se encuentra bien?-dijo con miedo-.

- Si. Mis disculpas...-la verdad es que se había puesto más nervioso que nunca, los nervios que sentía con Voldemort eran totalmente diferentes a éstos. Hacía tanto tiempo que su corazón no se aceleraba de algo así..que no recordaba lo que se sentía. No sabía ni si lo había sentido antes. Lo que podría ser: amor correpondido.

- Lo siento...es solo que yo...

- Lo sé señorita Granger. Sé que está esperando de esta noche. -Snape paró para meditar lo que había dicho y Hermione palideció un poco-. Pasar un baile de parejas agradable, pero yo no soy muy afable en esos temas. No sé por qué..aceptó a pesar de todo...

Hermione no sabía qué decir, solo la verdad.

- Señor, me gusta su compañía.

Snape abrió un poco los ojos, la chica al final iba a declararse y eso le ponía más nervioso aún.

- No sé por qué dice eso.

- Bueno...no importa el porqué.

Snape y Hermione siguieron comiendo y terminaron la copa de helado de postre. Estaban hartos de comida, sin duda pensar en el baile se les hacía algo pesado a ambos. Hermione fue la primera en hablar:

- La verdad...-le miró- creo que el baile debería de esperar un tiempo...-dijo relajándose un poco en la silla apoyando las manos en la mesa. - Contento?

Snape la miraba expectante. La verdad es que Granger le hacía sentir escalofríos de vez en cuando y ese día más que nunca. La verdad es que él también estaba harto. Y cuando oyó su comentario, lo agradeció profundamente. Pero no dio su brazo a torcer tan rápido.

- Vaya...pensé que tendría más fuerza después de todo...

Hermione le miró con un poco de rabia. Encima que lo hacía por él! Y de repente él sonrió un poco para sí mismo. La chica pensó, y se lo tomó de otro modo: La estaba retando.

- No empiece, o como pareja oficial de baile le pediré 4 bailes seguidos. -dijo con una ceja levantada, imitándole un poco-.

- Todavía tiene mucho que aprender Granger si quiere parecerse a mi -se quedó callado mirando como ella sonreía- Aunque no se lo aconsejo...-dijo haciendo un movimiento de varita y haciendo que dos copas de vino blanco aparecieran en la mesa.

- Gracias. -dijo mientras cogía su bebida favorita-.

- La siguiente sera de Whisky señorita Granger. -dijo para que su cara se quedara a cuadros, le gustaba verla así y más sabiendo que a ella le gustaba-.

- En ese caso deberá cuidar más de mi, señor. -dijo de golpe y su pulso subió al momento-.

Snape arqueó una ceja e hizo una media sonrisa. Cada vez, por raro que fuera, le gustaba más esa noche.

- Esté segura, si no es capaz de comportarse yo mismo me encargaré de...darle su castigo.-Hermione se puso roja y eso para Snape no pasó desapercibido, a lo cual tragó forzosamente más vino-.

McGonagall habló de nuevo, cerca de la mesa donde estaban ellos y los demás profesores.

- Después de esta cena, espero que todos se dirijan al salón de baile con sus respectivas parejas. Y deseo que al empezar el baile, cada maestro saque a algún alumno a bailar. Señor Weasley! No se esconda tan rápido, usted bailará conmigo después! -Ron se puso rojo y Hermione río divertida mientras Snape miraba a todas partes-. Así pues, a bailar!

Todos los presentes se levantaron y empezaron a dirigirse al salón, donde todo les esperaba: decoración Navideña, más ponche, más bebida, pasteles de todo tipo, globos...y música. Hermione miraba como su profesor mantenía la vista lejos de ello y miraba a los demás levantarse de su sitio. Cuando la mitad estaba ya fuera, Snape se levantó rápidamente y antes de que Hermione reaccionara, se puso a su lado para ayudarle a salir de su sitio retirándole la silla.

Hermione volvió a ponerse algo roja y le miró disimuladamente de arriba abajo mientras se levantaba.

- Gracias...-dijo bajito al quedar de pie-.

Snape no dijo nada, solo levantó el brazo para que ella se agarrara y la guió a salón junto con los demás. De camino y sin poder evitarlo, Ron se acercó a ella con Lavender.

- Hola Hermione...-dijo mirando a Snape y luego a ella- te lo estas pasando ...-pensó si debía decir eso delante de Snape- bien? -intentando que Snape no lo oyera-.

- Algo le hace pensar lo contrario, señor Weasley? -dijo con voz seca haciendo que Hermione medio sonriera-.

Ron se quedó callado mirando a Snape y Hermione.

- N...no, no -dijo moviendo la cabeza como una marioneta-.

- Estoy muy bien Ron. Espero que lo paséis bien...-dijo mirando a Lavender y a él-.

- No se preocupe señorita Granger, podrá ir con sus amigos si lo desea...

- Si Hermione! Después podemos hacer algún baile juntos o una copa...-dijo mirando a las chicas-.

- Ya veremos...-dijo mirando a Snape muy sutilmente mientras involuntariamente le apretaba el brazo. Creía haberle dejado claro que no necesitaba la compañía de nadie más-.

Ron no comprendió por qué no dijo que si, la mirada de Snape le estaba escrutando con cara de pocos amigos y entonces Lavender le cogió del brazo y tiró de él.

- Vamos ya Won Won! Quiero bailar! -dijo medio arrastrándolo- hasta luego! -dijo mirando a Snape y Hermione-.

Snape miró a Hermione por encima de ella.

- Entonces no se unirá a sus amigos...?-dijo suspicaz y arrastrando las palabras-.

- Solo si usted me acompaña, señor.

- En ese caso no creo que lo haga...-dijo secamente-.

- Perfecto. -fue todo cuanto dijo y se ruborizó al pensar que podría estar todo el rato con él-.

Snape se emocionó al oír sus palabras. La chica solo quería estar con él, y él cada vez tenía más ganas de tocarla. Esto era demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

Todos se fueron colocando a modo de corrillo, dejando la pista del centro más despejada. Ahí en primera fila estaban los profesores, esperando a ver a sus víctimas, las cuales serían los propios alumnos. Snape miró de reojo a Hermione.

- Al menos, se alegrarán de no bailar conmigo.-dijo haciendo una mueca-.

Hermione le miró.

- Ya sufriré yo por ellos. -dijo mirándole y sonriendo otra vez.

Maldita sea! -pensó Snape- Bien, ya casi había llegado el momento. Tendría que bailar con ella en breve y...esperaba que las manos no le sudaran, pero por si acaso se hizo un hechizo par que no le pasara.

McGonagall señaló a Weasley quien obedeció con la cabeza gacha, aguantando algunos comentarios. Trelawney buscó a Harry y casi topó con él, sus gafas cada vez estaban peor. Slughorn cogió a la futura mujer del señor Potter, como no. Y Hagrid se hizo con Luna mientras ésta lucía su característica sonrisa.

Snape por otro lado, tendió la mano a Hermione mientras estaban uno al lado del otro, para hacer la entrada hasta el centro de la pista al igual que el resto de profesores.

Todos miraban a todas las parejas profesor-alumno, y sin duda; la que más les intrigaba era la de Snape y Hermione. A fin de cuentas, ellos ya eran pareja en el la fiesta.

Sabían que bailarían un Vals, y esa idea les ponía nerviosos. Habría alguna que otra vuelta comprometedora y algún que otro roce. Sin contar los levantamientos en el aire. Snape pensó que parecía un bailarina con esa falda estilo tu-tú en el borde de la falda. La fina tela verde de la falda caía por encima, haciendo unas ondas en la falda que seguro se moverían de una manera preciosa al dar giros.

Pensó en volver al mundo real y dejar de mirar su vestido para encontrarse con la mirada tímida de Hermione. Ella quería perderse en sus ojos negros, y a veces no tan negros. No podía de dejar de mirar el torso de Snape, tan fuerte y apretado en esa levita negra. Los botones la estaban poniendo más nerviosa todavía, se moría de ganas de quitárselos haciéndolos volar por los aires. Tenía unas ganas horribles de sentir, de estrujar esos dos brazos tan fuertes que decían a gritos que ya era todo un hombre. Pero de momento y no por ello menos importante, sus manos la tocarían y sus manos se unirían en el baile.

La música entonces empezó a sonar lentamente y los profesores adoptaron posición de baile para empezar.

Snape rodeó una mano en la cintura de Hermione, atraiéndola hasta quedar mucho más cerca. Tan cerca que a Hermione le temblaron un poco las piernas.

Ella puso una mano en su hombro y la otra la entrelazó con la de Snape. Ambos estaban listos, al igual que los demás. Snape miró a los demás profesores, haciendo ver que esa situación no le importaba, pero en verdad estaba igual de nervioso que ella. Por qué él era el único que se había quitado la capa! -pensó y se maldijo mentalmente por habérsela quitado-. Mierda! Además, hacia mucho tiempo que no bailaba esto.

De repente la música dio el inicio del baile y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Los movimientos lentos y suaves empezaron y los dos parecían haber empezado con buen pie. De momento seguían el ritmo y todavía no se habían pisado.

De repente se dieron cuenta de que parecía que estuvieran levitando, los dos hacían los pasos de baile de manera mecánica, absortos de todo lo demás. Y así era, para ellos nadie más estaba en la sala. Se miraban de cerca, buscando algo en los ojos del otros, aunque Hermione estaba algo más baja que él, todo y que los tacones ayudaban mucho. Pero lo que tenía más cerca de los ojos, eran los labios de Snape. Esos labios delgados y tan provocativos. Por los que salía esa voz divina. Después de dar más y más vueltas por la sala, Snape empezó a darle giros a Hermione, cogiéndola al vuelo por la cintura. Y a veces, por despiste, o no, atraiéndola hacía él más cerca.

Hermione chocaba suavemente sobre el fuerte torso de Snape y notaba que era un lugar cálido. De golpe se puso algo más roja al pensar en el cuerpo de su profesor, y lo cerca que se movían sus cinturas al dar los movimientos más cercanos.

Snape cada vez que hacía girar a Hermione podía oler perfectamente ese aroma dulce que la Amortentia le había hecho descubrir: el perfume de Hermione.

Pero de verdad ella estaba enamorada de él? O era todo pura gentileza? No! Potter había dicho que...-oh dios- pensó cansado.

A todo esto la música cambio de notas, advirtiendo que los levantamientos empezarían y los hombres debían prepararse para aupar a las damas.

Hermione apretó el duro hombro de su profesor y se acompañó de un pequeño empujón para que Snape pudiese levantarla. Por suerte, lo hizo muy bien y Hermione voló por los aires un segundo antes de pisar de nuevo el suelo.

Al hacer la repetición, Hermione sonrío por primera vez en el baile y de pura alegría, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Snape pensó en eso otro segundo y al tercer levantamiento Snape hizo una pequeña sonrisa a Hermione.

Eso la volvió casi loca. Quería parar el baile y tirarse encima de él. Sus hormonas se habían vuelto locas oficialmente hacía unas horas. O sería el Whisky? Al menos quizás le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante sin importarle mucho que saliese bien o...mal.

Snape creyó que ver a Hermione sonriendole sin temores mientras él tocaba su cuerpo, era lo mejor que había vivido en muchos años. Una chica tan brillante como ella, enamorada de él...Se sintió feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Siguieron disfrutando del baile, aunque Snape no salía de su sonrisa comedida. A fin de cuentas, era un profesor, ella su alumna y estaban en público. Ser comedido era fundamental.

El baile siguió un poco más y los movimientos fueron más lentos a medida que la música cesaba. Snape había vuelto a un agarre de cintura prudencial, pero Hermione, que pensó que este baile había sido mucho mejor que el de su vez con Krum, decidió acortar más la distancia entre sus cuerpos y puso su vientre contra el de Snape. Intentando sentir más calor. Entonces, se hizo un sitio entre su clavícula y cuello y olió despistadamente su aroma. Olía a champú su pelo estaba limpio, no como otros decían. Le encantaba como olía.

Snape que se había quedado algo parado al ver como Hermione se acercaba más a él, se tensó un poco al ver como la chica parecía olerle. Su respiración hizo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Realmente, estaba enamorada de él, todo, era para él...

La música ya había parado y Snape paró haciendo que Hermione rebotara sin darse cuenta en su pecho. Se puso algo roja y miró al suelo.

Todos hicieron una reverencia delante de sus parejas y la multitud aplaudió como si les fuera la vida en ello. Snape hizo la reverencia después de que ella cogiera la tela de su falda y se agachara.

Snape cogió la mano de Hermione cuando ella estaba despistada mirando como él se agachaba y la puso otra vez delante de su nariz. Pero esta vez, dio un fugaz beso en el dorso su mano. No le importaba si su acción era percibida, ya se había asegurado de tapar el acto con su propio cuerpo a modo de barrera ante el público.

Hermione notó como su mano era soltada, pero solo tenía la mirada puesta en la cara de Snape y en sus labios. Involuntariamente se humedeció los suyos y sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí. Rápidamente los dos se giraron hacia el público en forma de reverencia y volvieron a su sitio para tomar una copa, mientras la música cambiaba y el resto de alumnos se disponía a bailar otros bailes, ocupando todos el salón de baile.

Hermione fue la primera en hacer aparecer las copas. Y le tendió una a Snape.

- Baila muy bien profesor.

- Le extraña? -dijo levantando una ceja- Pensaba que tenía más fe en los dotes de la gente señorita Granger.

- Bueno, que yo sepa es la primera vez que le veo bailar. -dijo toda satisfecha-.

- Por supuesto...-dijo pensando si sería la última-.

- Aunque me gustaría volver a bailar después...-miró esperando una mueca-.

- ...como guste. -claro que le gustaba-.

- Perfecto -volvió a decir y el corazón de Snape volvió a latir de un modo que le ponía furioso.

Oh vamos! -se decía- cálmate. Un hombre de tu edad, volviéndose loco por su alumna delante de todo el mundo y...aún es tu ALUMNA! -se decía una y otra vez-.

- Si se desvive por bailar conmigo Granger, la gente puede pensar cosas que no son...sabe?

Snape lo había dicho al fin! A ver si esta chica no había pensado bien lo que iba a hacer. Después de todo...tenía 18 años recién cumplidos.

- No me cabe duda...créame. -dijo mirando al público inquieta pero intentando no dar importancia- pero es un baile, verdad?

Snape volvió a levantar su ceja e hizo un amago de sonrisa.

- Bien.

Hermione le miró complacida por su última palabra. Quizás tenía más esperanzas de lo que esperaba, solo debía saber descifrar con precisión las miradas y las palabras de su profesor. Sabía que no le pondría las cosas fáciles, era raro que no la hubiese mandado al infierno por ser tan persistente en bailar con él. Le permitía todo lo que ella quería...por qué? Sin duda Snape estaba diferente, y eso le alegraba, pero a la vez inquietaba.

Quizás él sentía lo mismo que ella? Eso sería igual de raro que lo suyo, pensó. Pero, no quería pensar mucho en eso, solo quería expresar lo que ELLA sentía. Aunque le costara, aunque no lo consiguiese después de esa noche y tuviese que esperar a fin de curso. Aunque él solo pensara en Lily.

Los dos bebieron las copas de vino hasta terminarlas.

- He de advertirle...-dijo mirándola y haciendo una de sus pausas- que como profesor, tiene claro qué tipos de baile puedo bailar con usted, verdad?

- Cla..claro.

Hermione sonrió sin soportar la idea de ver a Snape bailando una de las canciones más fiesteras del momento. No, para él tenía pensado en bailar otro tipo de baile. Uno lento y pegado.

- Me gustan los bailes más...lentos.

Snape apretó un puño por no hacer estallar la copa con la otra.

- Bien...-siseó pesadamente, aunque se había puesto de los nervios-.

- Además, no sería tan cruel con usted. -dijo aguantando una sonrisa mientras le miraba a los ojos-.

- Pero podría...-dijo mirándola sabiendo que él lo había sido con ella mucho tiempo. Agachó un poco la mirada-.

**TBC-.-.-.-.**

**Volverán a bailar? Review :)**


	9. Detrás de la cortina

**Buenooooo ya veis que la actualización ha sido rápida eh? Me porto bien verdad?...Bueno, pues espero que sigáis pensándolo después del capi y de los otros que aún quedan por poner!**

**Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que dais al botón de Review! Y encima dejáis comentarios preciosos! ^ ^ Reír, llorad, angustiaros, pero...pasadlo bien con esta pareja taaaan taaann...podeis terminar la frase! :)**

**Mama Shmi: Si, uno lento será the choosen one. :D**

**Brenkis: Mmm si, bailar con Alan...digo Snape debe ser... grrrrrr. La verdad es que ver las dos caras de Snape como dices, no tiene precio, ni para JKRowling :D**

**JorgiDG: Pullitas con mucha tensión sexual muahahhaaha y pronto mááááásssss! **

**Patybenededmalfoy, yue yuna, Jazmin, Jaret, Jisi Snape, Magaly de Snape Rickman...a todas! **

**000000**

_- Pero podría...-dijo mirándola sabiendo que él lo había sido con ella mucho tiempo. Agachó un poco la mirada-._

Hermione abrió un poco los ojos pensativa. Eso era algún tipo de disculpa? De Snape! A ella? Su corazón volvió a dar un vuelco.

- Nos sentamos?-dijo mirando a las sillas de la mesa de profesores-.

Snape asintió no sin antes conjurar un Accio a su capa la cual vino volando por los aires hasta caer en su regazo una vez ya sentado al lado de Hermione. Hermione pudo oler todas las fragancias que le había mostrado a Amortentia, desprenderse de la capa de Snape.

- Esta siendo una fiesta maravillosa... -dijo mientras miraba dentro de su copa vacía. Qué rápido había bebido, eso era una pista: estaba nerviosa.

Snape la vio mirar a la copa y luego a él.

- Vaya! Lo hizo desaparecer Granger? -eso hizo que Hermione tardase dos segundos en dejar escapar una risa. Snape se asombró del efecto de sus palabras, pero reaccionó rápido- Espero por su bien que no termine haciendo un espectáculo...de esta "fiesta maravillosa" -dijo mirándola seriamente o intentándolo, por qué una parte de él escondía una sonrisa-.

- Yo también lo espero...-dijo más para ella misma, no respondía de sus actos si estaba borracha y menos delante de Snape-.

Sin decir nada más, Snape había puesto en la mesa dos copas pequeñas.

- Este creo que le gustará más...-dijo mientras miraba las copas. Ella le miró interrogativa-.

- Por qué?

- Bueno...tiene menos alcohol y es más afrutado.

Hermione cogió tímida la copa y la olió. Snape la miraba, mientras ella olía la copa, sus ojos pasaron por su regazo, pechos y cara. Con esa luz, todavía era más bella. Por qué no dejaba de pensar en eso de una vez?

Mientras Hermione daba su primer sorbo, notaba como las mejillas le ardían. Quizás esa debería ser su última copa por el momento. La dejó de nuevo en la mesa a medio terminar.

Snape cogió la suya y bebió un sorbo, para luego dejarla al lado de la de Hermione. No sabía qué decir, así que se puso la capa de una vez por todas. Ahora quizás se sentiría más profesor.

- Dígame...qué planes tiene para cuando termine el curso señorita Granger?

- Pues...-bien, Snape había empezado un tema de conversación!- Pensaba trabajar en el Ministerio.

- En qué sección?

- Protección de criaturas mágicas, quizás. Aunque la Aritmagia también me gusta...-dijo pensativa-.

- Vaya...

De nuevo un silencio. Hermione no pudo más y se terminó el Whisky. Snape levantó una ceja. Sin duda la chica estaba nerviosa. Tendría que intentar suavizar más la situación y ser la persona que fue hace ya no recordaba cuánto.

- Y no había pensado en algo como...pociones? No se le da mal...-dijo rápidamente-

- Gracias. -dijo sinceramente y mirándole a los ojos-.

- Aunque sigue siendo una insufrible sabelotodo. -dijo rodando los ojos, haciendo que a Hermione se le escapara una risita.

- Puede decírmelo las veces que quiera, ya no me afecta -dijo levantando los hombros. De verdad, no lo hacía. Ya hasta le gustaba ese apelativo. Solo él la llamaba así.

Snape pensó en su reacción. Parecía tan condenadamente decisiva en todo lo que estaba diciendo y haciendo! Snape tenía ganas de arrinconarla y preguntarle qué quería sacar de todo esto, pero aún era pronto para abandonar la fiesta. Y McGonagall seguro que le mataría por hacer pasar una corta fiesta a Granger. Además, en el fondo, él tampoco quería perder su compañía.

Hablaron un buen rato sobre algunas pociones y sus diferentes logros, terminando a veces las conclusiones del otro, normalmente Hermione. Siempre se anticipaba y Snape intentaba pasarlo por alto, después de todo algo dentro de él se moría por salir. Esa joven era una mujer digna de amar.

- Quiere...bailar?

- Otra vez? -dijo medio cansado-.

- Esta es una canción lenta...-dijo levantando las dos cejas, intentado provocare-.

- Está bien.

Hermione se levantó de golpe de la silla, emocionada más que antes. Seguramente a causa del alcohol y de que ya no sería la primera vez que bailaría con Snape. Ya ni tenía en cuenta que la miraran al bailar con él.

Hermione cogió la mano de su profesor casi antes de que él se la ofreciera, lo que hizo que Snape se tensase. Rápido respondió y empezó a andar con ella hasta encontrar un hueco en la pista. Las parejas se apartaron un poco. Alguna miraba, otra no.

Snape puso su mano de nuevo en la cintura de Hermione y los dos empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. La pareja daba pequeñas vueltas de forma precisa, como si fueran los mejores bailarines de la sala. Pasos más lentos, caricias ocasionales con su capa o su cintura, sus muslos rozándose levemente de vez en cuando...Hermione estaba absorta e intentaba no cerrar los ojos a medida que su cabeza se iba deslizando poco a poco por la clavícula de Snape.

La mano de Snape restaba fuerte como una piedra en la cintura de Hermione, a veces deslizándose para darle una vuelta hasta la zona de los riñones. Sin previo aviso su firmeza empezó a perderse. Y su mano acariciaba la cintura de Hermione de vez en cuando, pero no sabía si Hermione notaría que lo hacía adrede.

Hermione notó algo diferente, ya no la sostenía como a alguien desconocido, había perdido firmeza. Se sentía bien, se sentía protegida con sus manos recorriéndole la cintura de esa manera, la calmaba. Sentía como otra vez todo a su al rededor desparecía.

Snape dejó que ella apoyara un poco la cabeza en él, pero ese tiempo se había hecho demasiado largo y por el rabillo del ojo vio a profesores mirando. Hizo un ruido gutural, para que ella reaccionara. Hermione levantó la cabeza y vio que Snape desaprobaba lo que había hecho. La chica suspiró un poco, pero sabía que él tenía razón. Estaban en público y era su alumna y...seguramente no quería su cabeza en su cuello ni cerca de ninguna otra parte.

De repente sus pasos empezaron a ser algo torpes, se había deprimido y había perdido el compás. Snape paro lentamente al ver la torpeza de ella y se puso delante de ella, escrutándola con la mirada.

- Está bien?

Hermione no sabía que responder.

- Si...bueno, creo que iré un segundo a ver a Ginny si no le molesta.

A Snape le dolió oír eso. Ya había conseguido que saliera corriendo.

- Claro -dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Antes de poder girarse, ella le detuvo y se acercó un poco-.

- Vuelvo enseguida, espéreme...

Snape la miró y afirmó brevemente con la cabeza, serio. Se sentó en la mesa y miró a la multitud.

Hermione con las manos enredadas buscó a Ginny en la sala hasta verla en una mesa.

- Hola a todos! -dijo mirando a los presentes: Ron, Lavender, Harry y Ginny.

- Hermione! -dijo tirándose a sus brazos- Cómo lo estás pasando?

- Bien! -dijo fingiendo una parte-.

- Con Snape? -dijo Ron aún sin entender nada-.

- Muy bien Ron! Sabes como se llama! -rió-

La verdad, parecía que Harry también había bebido algo de más, y por la cara roja de Ron, él también-.

- Ginny, necesito que me dejes el...el...-quería una excusa pero no sabía qué decir-.

Ginny comprendiéndola, salió en su ayuda.

- Ah! Si! El pintalabios...ven, vamos al baño. Ahora vuelvo Harry!

Los chicos, junto con Lavender, que simplemente tenía la cabeza en la mesa y parecía dormir, se quedaron en la mesa sin dar importancia a nada.

Una vez fueron a los balcones del salón, estuvieron a solas, y muertas de frío.

- Qué pasa? -dijo alterada la pelirroja-.

- Estábamos perfectamente...bailamos...y...apoyé un poco mi cabeza mientras bailaba y él hizo una gesto para que me quitara de encima suyo...-dijo mirando al suelo- Es que este hombre no ve lo que tiene delante de los ojos! -dijo enfadada- Creo que me daría por vencida...no sé que más hacer, lo siguiente sería tirarme encima, a ver si adivina...-cogió aire enfurecida y al mirar la cara de su amiga se rió a carcajadas-. Dios, Ginny, creo que estoy loca.

- ...por el profesor Snape. -le sonrío-.

- Si y lo más probable es que el hombre nunca pueda volver a amar a otra persona. -negando con la cabeza-.

- Yo no creo eso...

Entraron de nuevo en el salón. Hermione con algo más de valor con el que pensaba intentar volver loco a su profesor, se acercó al punto donde anteriormente se habían despedido y lo vio sentado en la silla mirando aburrido a la sala, mientras McGonagall hablaba dos sillas más a su derecha. Parecía no tener ganas de meterse en ninguna conversa. Se sentó lo más rápido que pudo al lado de Snape y este la miró con su característica mirada.

- Siento haber...

- Ya ha disfrutado de la noche señorita Granger? Podemos irnos ya?

- Qué? No, no. -le miró y se enfadó por su comportamiento.- Señor, creía que al menos como profesor, sabría comportarse de una vez como tal y dejar de lado ese carácter!

Snape la miró detenidamente. Sabía que su duelo de "cerebros" le encendía, pero que ella le afrontara, le sacaba de sus casillas...aunque una parte de su cuerpo le decía que aquella situación era más placentera que antes. La tensión entre ambos era evidente a lo largo de la noche y esa idea no dejaba de martirizarlo. Necesitaba acorralarla y decirle unas cuantas cosas...

Hermione se quedó en silencio. Su mirada, en la multitud. Ahora no sabía qué más podía decir para empezar a tantear la situación que se le venía encima. Bien, tenía que ser sutil. Así que por suerte o por desgracia, tan solo se le ocurrió la absurda idea de hacer rozar su pierna con la de su profesor. Al principio le costó horrores calcular la distancia y el movimiento que haría. En cuanto se decidía, se echaba para atrás, hasta que al fin, su rodilla dio una pequeña colisión con la de Snape. Por costumbre, el hombre se sentaba con las piernas un poco abiertas. Hermione se ruborizó, intentó no pensar en el porqué.

Snape notó el golpecito de Hermione por debajo de la mesa e instintivamente la miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione, que no le miró, simplemente volvió a buscar el contacto de su pierna, esta vez sin golpear, rozó el muslo de su profesor con su rodilla. Su pierna seguía un vaivén lento, para acariciar tanto cuanto él le permitiese. Hasta que a la tercera, Snape movió su pierna y una de sus manos se posó en la rodilla de Hermione un segundo para luego levantarla y apuntarla con un dedo.

- Quiere estarse quieta? -Granger le estaba poniendo de los nervios. A qué jugaba ahora? Quizás el Whisky no había sido bueno para ella después de todo, pensó-.

- Yo...

- Está perdiendo el tiempo. -sonó ruin y despreciable, solo como siempre había sido. Solo que esta vez podía ver como estaba más nervioso de lo que creía disimular-.

- Quizás usted es quien está perdiendo el tiempo señor, no yo. -dijo toda envalentonada, aunque en voz baja; mirándole a sus profundos ojos negros-. Y...si no va a tratar como es debido a su acompañante no tiene por qué...-Snape la dejó con la palabra en la boca al levantarse de golpe y cogerla por el hombro para que también se levantara-.

- Usted-va-a-venir conmigo.-dijo susurrándole cerca del oído, haciéndola estremecer. No era una petición. Hermione lo entendió a la primera y ni preguntó, simplemente le siguió. Al menos estarían solos, pensó-.

Snape salió a uno de los balcones más cercanos seguido de Hermione. Cruzaron la enorme cortina del salón y de nuevo se encontraba medio tiritándo.

Snape al verlo, conjuró un hechizo para mantenerlos calientes. A fin de cuentas, no sabía cuanto iba a durar la charla que quería darle a esa mujer insufrible.

- Bien...Granger, ya basta. -su capa ondeó mientras se giraba y conjuraba un hechizo para que nadie entrara a molestar. Ese acto no pasó desapercibido por Hermione. De golpe sus muslos temblaron.

- No sé que...

- Señorita Granger, soy su profesor. No crea que va a salir con las manos limpias de aquí. Si lo que quiere es reírse con sus amigos, hágalo. Pero no a mi costa.

- De qué habla?

- No pienso tolerar que una pequeña sabelotodo Griffindor se comporte de esa manera!

- De qué manera profesor?

- Oh! Quieren Potter y sus amiguitos verme bailar ? Quieren que usted me emborrache? Quiere robar algo y me está distrayendo?...-Hermione no escuchó nada más, después de las dos primeras opciones que dijo Snape. Este hombre no sabía qué era filtrear, desde hacía mucho. Sin duda.-...me está oyendo Granger?

Hermione solo parpadeó asimilando cual sería su siguiente paso y al fin se decidió.

- No. No le escucho. -Snape iba a replicarla con un grito, cuando ella levantó la mano y le tapó la boca con suavidad pero su mirada irradiaba determinación-. Ya basta de creerse el centro de atención profesor...-le miraba a los ojos mientras se acercaba más a su rostro y sus ojos miraban como su mano cubría la boca de Snape. La mirada de éste, le dijo que sería mejor que su mano le soltase la boca y ella obedeció sin una palabra, pero siguió su respuesta- YO he aceptado venir con usted, YO quería ser su pareja de baile. -le miró y cogió fuerzas- YO me he puesto estos...colores -dijo mirandole con más ganas y Snape solo pudo abrir más los ojos de par en par. La insufrible había tenido el valor de decírselo. Por qué él no? No era una persona precisamente débil...pero ser profesor conllevaba otras cosas...

Snape tragó saliva mientras Hermione se separó todavía más y apoyándose en la pared, miró al paisaje que tenía delante suyo. No quería mirar a Snape, bastante claro lo había dejado...Y por la cara de su profesor, él lo había entendido.

Snape se acercó cauteloso hasta ella, y se puso a su lado.

- Granger, probablemente no sepa qué quiere y...tiene la absurda idea de que en mi...

- Sé qué he dicho profesor. -le miró-.

Snape miró al paisaje y a ella. Oh dios, estaba preciosa, y la luz de la luna la embellecía más. Sin darse cuenta, Snape cogió la mano de su alumna y la miró a los ojos. Ella al ver ese gesto, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarle a los ojos detenidamente.

- Tiene mucho por delante...y su vida acaba de empezar.

Hermione seguía hipnotizada con su mirada, y su mano cálida envolvía la suya como si...como si...se preocupara por ella.

- Señor, es...mi último año. Quería decirlo antes de irme...-las palabras de Hermione, hicieron que Snape sintiese un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda-.

- Qué...-iba a preguntar qué estaba diciendo, pero Hermione cogió el lateral de su capa y se acercó más a él, topando contra su pecho, oliendo de nuevo la zona de su cuello-

- No diga nada...-le susurró Hermione en el oído mientras Snape no salía del asombro. Antes de que pudiese replicarle y apartarse de ella, la joven puso su mano en la nuca de Snape y se acercó a sus labios, dándole un tímido beso-.

Snape sintió sus labios besando los suyos. Con fuerza. Pero al minuto se separó y la miró ofendido.

- Detención. -dijo intentando aparentar sobriedad- Mañana a las 7 en mi despacho.

Al decir ésto, la mirada de Hermione bajó al suelo y de nuevo miró a Snape.

- Buenas noches, señorita Granger. -pausa- Gracias por...-Snape giró la cabeza y apartó las cortinas y entró en la sala desapareciendo de forma veloz haciendo ondear su capa.

Hermione no pudo hacer nada más que dejar caer una lágrima. Después de un rato, pensó que lo mejor era volver a sus habitaciones sin que nadie la viese. Mientras lo hacía, se acordó del Yule ball. Sin duda, éste terminó bastante peor.

**TBC-.-.-.- No me mateissss! O no veréis como termina esta trepidante historia XD **

**Pero se os permite comentar todo lo que queráis ^^ Review pleaseeeeee Yo creo que Snape va a reventar en nada... jajaja (Cuando digo Snape quiero decir YO) La tensión de estos dos me está matando a mi también jijiji**


	10. Olvidar o no olvidar

**Lo sé...una huida precipitada, pero Snape es Snape...LOL**

**Sin prisa pero sin pausa, aquí teneis la siguiente parte. Dedicada a todas las lectoras que disfrutan leyendo este ff! Muchas gracias por estar ahí y dejar comentarios también ^^**

**Brenkis: Ya no tendrás que esperar mucho más! ^^ Aquí tenemos la siguiente parte de tensión! LOL**

**Jisi: Todas amamos a Snape y deseamos que no hubiese...¬¬ muerte horriblemente mal. Así que aquí al menos podemos disfrutar! ^^**

**Mama Shmi: Desde luego que Snape es un total principiante en el flirteo...pero quien sabe que pude pasar de aquí en adelante...cof cof **

**Patybenededmalfoy: A esperar...ojala tuviese yo el giratiempo! jajajja**

**A todas:**

Snape salió del salón seguido de la mirada de la directora y algún otro profesor. Los alumnos estaban demasiado entretenidos o borrachos como para fijarse en él. Enfurecido con él mismo y con su alumna por comportarse así con él se encerró en su oficina.

Cómo podía darle un beso? Todo lo relativo a la noche había sido perfecto, sin tener en cuenta su sutil actitud de bastardo por la que era conocido. Pero cuando la invitó...su reacción fue totalmente inesperada, y después Potter y su sensiblería habían revelando que quizás, después de todo Hermione podría sentir algo por él desde hacía...un tiempo? Era verdaderamente, insólito.

Dió un puntapié y salió de allí. Necesitaba aire. Notaba los malditos labios de su alumna en su boca y no podía evitar acalorarse a cada momento. Además era buena hora para cazar a alumnos haciendo...cualquier barbaridad después de una fiesta como esa. Esperaba, al menos, restar algunos puntos...y si eran de Griffindor, mejor.

Hermione pasó igual de inadvertida, Ginny no estaba cerca y los demás tampoco. Genial -pensó-, así al menos no tendré que dar explicaciones. Sin querer, y a pesar de la rabia que sentía por su comportamiento y por el de Snape, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

- Belladona -dijo mirando el cuadro que salvaguardaba sus dormitorios. El cuadro se abrió y fue directa a la cama, con vestido incluido. Cayó redonda y se sacó los zapatos. La habitación le daba vueltas. Comprendió entonces que el alcohol podía haber hecho que se comportase de una manera que no controlaba, así que otra lágrima llena de rabia, descendió por la mejilla. Había besado a su profesor sin su consentimiento, podría ser...expulsada?-.

Intentando no pensar en nada y con todo dando vueltas, como en en sueño; se durmió profundamente.

Snape terminó la ronda con 50 puntos menos para Griffindor al encontrar a Ron y Lavender haciendo algo más que tontear en los lavabos.

- Imbéciles...-decía por lo bajo mientras regresaba a sus aposentos para descansar después de esa noche de revelaciones. Unas revelaciones que al cabo de las horas habían dejado mella en alguna parte, cerca del corazón-.

Mientras Snape se desvestía sentado en su cama, no podía quitarse de la cabeza un par de ojos miel, sonriéndole. Una labios estampados contra los suyos y...no sabía qué pasaría mañana en su detención. Pero estaba convencido de que ahora él debía coger las riendas de lo que fuera que esa chica había sentido o sentía por él. Con discreción.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny fue la primera en despertar a Hermione.

- Cómo fue? Cuando llegué ya estabas dormida...Te puse el pijama-dijo mirándola-.

- Oh...gracias Ginny- mirándose a si misma- Fue bien...supongo. Quiero decir...siendo quien es...-dijo hablando en voz baja- .

- Se lo dijiste...?

- No del todo...pero, creo que lo mejor será esperar a fin de curso...Puede que vaya mejor.

Ginny lo pareció entender y miró preocupada a su amiga, y le dio un leve abrazo.

- Fue malo? -le dijo en el oído-.

- -pensó-...no.

Las amigas se despegaron de su abrazo y Ginny habló.

- Se lo dirás a Harry?- Hermione la miró con una ceja levantada- No me mires así...es solo que creo que ayer se preocupó y quizás sospeche algo...

- Tu crees?

Ginny asintió.

- Creo que por ahora será mejor que solo lo sepamos nosotras.

Hermione se preparó para bajar a desayunar y evitar a toda costa la mirada de Snape. Bastante tendría que soportar en su detención. Seguro que la mandaría limpiar o vete a saber qué tortura. Lo que sí tenía claro era que si lo que él creía que ella sentía por él era algún tipo de cosa pasajera o de niña pequeña, iba a ponérselo difícil. Estaba harta de que después de todo, la tratase como a una niña pequeña. Cuando de sobras sabía que ella era una de las alumnas más listas y más maduras del colegio. Pero si de verdad, la despreciaba tanto, incluso ahora; sabría que de nada había servido sobrevivir a una guerra. Su carácter seguiría frío y obstinado. Ella quería ser capaz de que abriera su corazón, por qué sabía que en el fondo era una buena persona, maldita sea! Se ponía furiosa al pensar en lo arisco que podía llegar a ser, el insufrible era él!

Snape estaba en la mesa de profesores, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche pensando en el beso de Hermione. En que...estaba siendo secretamente correspondido por ella. La había visto entrar en el comedor y sentarse en su sitio sin a mirar ni una sola vez en su dirección. Eso le daba rabia. Ya se había olvidado del beso? Ya no quería verle? Ya se había cansado? -Tu carácter no ayudó...-pensó. McGonagall a su lado le miró y después de beber de su copa, habló.

- Bien...bien. Alguien no deja de mirar a la señorita Granger esta mañana, no es así?

- Deberías usar tus...gafas, Minerva -dijo volviendo a la tierra lo más natural y frío posible-.

- Claro, querido. Aunque, seguiría viendo lo mismo -dijo satisfecha-. Hay algo que la directora de este colegio deba saber, Severus?

Snape la miró intrigado. Ella no parecía enfadada ni mucho menos.

- No sé a qué te refieres Minerva.

- Yo diría que la compañía de la señorita Granger fue bastante buena, incluso demasiado podría decir. Aunque espero que tu huida del baile de ayer no fuera...-Snape la cortó-.

- De lo que pecaba el antiguo profesor era de metomentodo Minerva -esta le miró por primera vez con algo de mala cara- y tu vas por el mismo camino.

- Profesor Snape! -ahora ya no era Severus- Soy LA directora, no lo olvide. Debe informarme de cualquier situación. Sea cual sea! -Y se levantó de la mesa, seguida de Snape al poco rato-.

Harry y Ron habían preguntado casi 20 veces de qué había hablado con Snape durante la noche y por qué aceptó ir con él.

- Te lo propuso sin más?

- Bueno...supo que quería ir al baile y no tenía pareja.

- Pero...Snape? Antes que...Cormack?-la miró con cara rara-.

Hermione se quedó muda, para eso no tenía excusa. Harry la salvó de milagro.

- Seguro que si no hubieses aceptado te hubiese quitado puntos o castigado todo el curso por insolente.

- Sí...-pareció aliviada por la salida de Harry-.

- Y qué...te dijo?

- Pues...en unas horas...muchas cosas Ron! -dijo cansada-.

- Cosas de pociones?

- Siiiii cosas de pociones -dijo cansada y a la vez riéndose de la cara que pondría Ron si le decía lo que de verdad pasó-.

Hermione se fue a la biblioteca después de la clase de McGonagall y sin querer se quedó dormida.

_Seguía en la biblioteca y una mano se posó en su hombro. Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza. Era Snape, con la misma ropa que en el baile._

_- Ahora ya no hay ojos...-decía con voz siseante mientras la ayudaba a levantarse de la silla y la acorralaba entre la mesa y su propio cuerpo. Sus labios cerca de su cara, sus ojos mirándola deseosos. Llenos de lujuria- No querrá que los alumnos crean que aprueba gracias a esto...-decía mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos. Hermione le cogió de la capa y le acercó todavía más a ella. El cuerpo de Snape estaba encima del de ella. Sus manos se aferraban a la mesa que ésta tenía detrás y su cuerpo se abalanzó más cuando ella tiró, haciendo que su pelvis apretara en vientre de Hermione. Ella soltó un gemido mientras le besaba los labios. Snape recorría la boca de Hermione, ansioso. Y ella abrió la boca para que sus lenguas se entrelazaran en un beso apasionado. De la emoción del momento, un espasmo en la pierna de Hermione la excitó todavía más._

Otro espasmo hizo despertar a Hermione dando un bote hacia un lado de la silla, casi cayendo, de no ser por una mesa cercana en la cual se apoyó.

Estaba ardiendo, respiró agitada. Había sido una sueño erótico tan real, que odiaba no haber seguido dormida. Menos mal que podría ponerlo en un pensadero y verlo de vez en cuando. -pensó-.

Miró su reloj al recobrar la compostura y abrió los ojos de par en par. Era la hora de la clase con Snape. Se había dormido! Corriendo salió de allí cogiendo las cosas lo más rápido que pudo.

Al doblar la esquina que llegaba al aula de pociones, vio que las puertas ya estaban cerradas.

- Mierda! -dio un punta pié y abrió la puerta lo más despacio posible. Sabía que sería inútil pasar desapercibida-.

- Buenas tardes señorita Granger. Se le han pegado las sábanas? O se ha perdido?

Hermione optó por ni siquiera malgastar saliva en responder. Simplemente agachó un poco la cabeza sin casi mirarle y se sentó en la silla. Algunos alumnos se sorprendieron de que el profesor no dijera nada más, ni quitara puntos.

Harry la miró y le preguntó en voz baja:

- Dónde estabas?

- Me dormí -dijo casi sonriendo. Snape casi había acertado-.

Pasaron unos minutos y Snape dejó tiempo para que hiciesen el ejercicio.

- Supongo que sabrán hacerlo...-iba a decir "bien" pero al final no dijo nada, haciendo que algún alumno le mirase con mala cara-.

Hermione no le miró. Estaba segura que después de ese sueño lo mejor era no mirarle o se pondría como un tomate. Sobretodo pensando en que apenas unas horas antes, sus labios habían "besado" los suyos. La verdad, no había sido un buen beso, eso seguro. Rápido, con fuerza y algo ebria.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió haciendo su tarea. Seguramente Snape estaba furioso. Pero no sabía por qué no la había castigado también por haber llegado tarde. Ni restado puntos! Al pensarlo, quiso mirarle por eso; pero aguantó.

Snape hacía ver que corregía exámenes. Genial, no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en ese maldito beso. Le había dejado un regusto a alcohol, pero eso era lo de menos. El alcohol, la habían ayudado a hacerlo, eso seguro. Claro -pensó solo una borracha te besaría-. Aunque...ella estaba enamorada de él, verdad? Esa mañana, nadie lo diría.

No le quitaba ojo, a sus rizos y a su cuerpo. Qué cambio hacia ese uniforme -pensaba-. Al menos así no me fijaré tanto...

La hora de clase llegó a su fin y Snape se levantó de su escritorio para pasar por los calderos a inspeccionarlos.

Llegó al de Hermione y se puso justo detrás de ella, haciendo que ella contuviese el aliento durante un momento. El sueño de antes le vino a la mente como un flash. Snape la vio tensarse y una pequeña sonrisa le asomó en los labios.

Snape miró por encima del hombro de Hermione y acercó un poco su cabeza, hasta quedar cerca de su oído. Al final, se trataba de foreplay.

- En su línea Granger. -mirando la poción bien elaborada. Hermione no supo como tomarse eso, así que simplemente no desvió su mirada del suelo ni un momento-.

Snape se paró a mirarla un segundo. Esta mujer no reaccionaba! -Espera, desde cuando ya es mujer y no chica?, pensó- Había intentando hacerle un cumplido y ella ni le miró! Ahora más que nunca tenía ganas de verla en su detención.

Hermione pensó la frase y en como la había dicho. Su poción estaba perfecta, así que solo podía haberlo dicho para bien. Un halago?

- Váyanse! -entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de que casi todos estaban ya fuera. Buscó sus cosas y se fue, pero antes, su cerebro la obligó a mirar hacia su escritorio un instante. Sus miradas se encontraron. Por un segundo ambos conectaron y Hermione giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia la salida. Se cerraron las puertas.

Snape había visto esos ojos mirándole una vez más. Esta vez, algo diferentes, quizás menos brillantes. Tristes...Sería por él?

Quedaba poco para comer, así que sin hambre fue a su cuarto a intentar dormir lo que en la noche no pudo.

Hermione estaba en el comedor y otra vez su mirada le había buscado. Al no verle, no se molestó en seguir buscando. Ya no vendría a comer, se temía lo peor.

La tarde pasó tranquila. Estuvieron charlando todos en la sala común hasta que el reloj marcó la hora en que debía ir al despacho de Snape.

- Tengo que irme.

- A dónde?

- Oh! ...Biblioteca, se me había olvidado que tengo que mirar una cosa y devolver otra. Hasta luego! -salió corriendo para no dar más explicaciones. No quería que nadie supiera nada más. O tendría que inventar porqué tenía una detención con Snape-.

**TBC-.-.-.-.-Detención! Mmuahahhaha al siguiente capi veremos qué castigo cumple o cumplen...**

**review, review ^^**


	11. Control

**Vale, voy con prisas, así que solo agradecer a las lectoras. Gracias mil a todas por comentar, leer y hacer favorita la historia! ^^ Besos a Patybenededmalfoy, yue yuna, Jisi Snape, Mama Shmi, Brenkis, Jazmin, Jared, JorgiDG...a todas!**

**Aquí tenéis un capítulo bastante Snape POV, veremos que tal es la detención de Hermione... ;) Review please! :)**

**0000000000**

Llegó a las mazmorras y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ni su capa, tan solo la falda y la camisa de su casa. Ya era tarde para dar media vuelta o llegaría tarde, así que con el valor que la caracterizaba, afrontó todo lo que vendría dando unos golpes firmes en la puerta.

- Pase. -dijo su inconfundible voz-.

Hermione abrió la puerta y cerró tras de si. Buscó en la sala y le vio de pie delante de su escritorio, velas iluminaban el despacho.

- Buenas tardes señor...

- Bien Granger, visto que su comportamiento hacia uno de los profesores, no ha sido del todo adecuado...-pausa y Hermione se tensó pero le afrontó con la mirada- empezará a corregir los exámenes de 1º curso, supongo que podrá con ello verdad?

Hermione le miró desafiante, era obvio que podría corregir exámenes de hasta 5º curso.

- Temo que si señor. -dijo convencida-.

- Bien ahí lo tiene.- señaló un escritorio cercano al suyo con un taburete, una pluma y un tintero y una pila enorme de pergaminos por corregir. Seguramente, muchos de ellos mal.

- He de tener en cuenta que es usted quien corrige o puedo calificar de manera justa? -dijo levantando una ceja, le estaba retando de nuevo y Snape se acercó a ella de golpe-.

- No juegue conmigo señorita Granger...-dijo pausadamente-. Empiece.-Fue todo lo que dijo antes de girarse de forma repentina y volviendo a su escritorio. Hermione se sentó cerca de él pero evitó mirarle.

Su escritorio era algo más pequeño que el de él y su taburete hizo que se tuviese que sentar de piernas cruzadas. La falda le dejaba al descubierto las rodillas y eso no pasó inadvertido para Snape, que sin quererlo, notó como algo que hacía tiempo no le pasaba le ocurría de nuevo. Sus pantalones empezaron a molestarle, le oprimían. Dejó escapar un gemido de frustración y sus ojos ascendieron hasta su cara pasando por sus pechos en esa camisa ajustada. Los ojos de Hermione miraban como Snape se fijaba momentáneamente en su pecho y de golpe sus ojos se encontraron. Hermione aguantó la mirada, quería hacerlo, quería ver qué podía sacar de él.

- Qué está mirando? No tiene trabajo?

Hermione bajó la mirada y siguió con su trabajo. Una sonrisa le cruzó los labios. Sabía que su profesor había empezado a fijarse en ella. No sabía si era por el beso, por la fiesta, no sabía cuando; solo sabía que quería más miradas de esas. Sin querer cruzó con más fuerzas las piernas, estaba empezando a sentir los estragos de un afrodisíaco. Eso era él para ella. Su excitación crecía cuando le miraba.

El cuerpo de Snape se tensó. Hacía calor en su maldita mazmorra por primera vez en siglos? -se removió en la silla y se quitó la capa muy a su pesar, sabía que Granger le miraría. Al menos esperaba que no preguntara nada.

Dejó la capa en un sofá cercano y volvió a su sitio.

Hermione aguantó con la mirada fija en un pergamino todo el proceso. Su sueño no la dejaba relajar las piernas. Cambió su cruce de piernas y se acomodó, apretando fuerte. Snape desde la mesa lo vio y pudo recordar sus piernas en ese vestido verde...y sus pechos...-negó con la cabeza mientras tachaba un pergamino-.

Es que no puedes aguantar hasta que se vaya del maldito colegio!-se dijo a si mismo-.

La verdad, no sabía ni si quería esperar, por la revelación que había tenido de Granger en los últimos días.

Quería estar seguro de no ser un capricho, solo eso. El título de "héroe" no cambia quien soy. -pensó- . Pero a estas alturas, él ya tenía claro lo que sentía por ella. Era la única mujer a la que podría amar, y la única que podría aguantarle. En muchos aspectos.

Hermione estaba harta, y decidida, iba a empezar ella la conversación.

- Señor...-dijo mirándole sin soltar la pluma de su mano- qué tendría que hacer para que mi comportamiento fuese del todo inadecuado? -dijo lentamente, intentando sonar decisiva-.

- Como dice?

- Dijo que estaba detenida por comportamiento no del todo adecuado. Qué hubiese hecho falta para ser inadecuado?

Snape hizo chasquear su lengua

- Acaso quiere ser expulsada Granger?

- Eso pasaría?

- No lo dude, yo mismo ayudaría...-dijo volviendo a mirar sus papeles-.

- Todavía no me ha respondido. -dijo molesta, retándole con la mirada-.

Snape se levantó y fue directo delante del escritorio de Hermione, a la cual miró furioso.

- Tomarse la libertad de besar a un profesor Granger, es...

- Qué?

- Intolerable! -dijo golpeando con las palmas de su mano la mesa y acercando su cara a la de Hermione- Y el alcohol no ayudó mucho...-dijo cobrando su recta postura-.

Entonces Hermione se levantó de golpe.

- Lo siento señor...pero el alcohol no tuvo nada que ver.

Snape parpadeó nervioso, sabía que estaba enamorada de él. Pero tenía tanto miedo...

- Yo-no-le-gusto, señorita Granger!-dijo algo exasperado-.

- Yo siempre supe que era bueno.-dijo de repente en un tono más que seguro cortando las palabras de su profesor-.

Esas palabras le rompieron el alma a Snape. Cuanto tiempo llevaba enamorada esta mujer? Snape se quedó de pie, delante del escritorio, sin saber qué replicar.

- Hice cosas nada buenas Granger...

Hermione rodeó el escritorio y se puso delante de su profesor. Él la miraba algo absorto pero con recelo. En su cabeza todavía rondaba la idea de que aún era su profesor.

Ella le miraba de nuevo, con más intensidad. Parada delante de él sin decir nada, solo mirándole fijamente las ropas negras, sus botones. Hermione se acercó un poco más, Snape apretó un puño.

- Soy su profesor...-dijo casi auto convenciéndose-.

Hermione se paró a unos centímetros de él. Levantó la mirada al oírle decir eso y una media sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios a la vez que le miraba a los ojos. El tono de voz de su profesor, fue lo más sensible que había oído salir de sus labios. Estaba totalmente fuera de guardia; desprotegido. Por ella! Snape podía sentir algo por ella después de todo! Con menos miedos apoyó una de sus manos en su fuerte pecho. Sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos negros, ahora brillantes. Las velas se movían a su al rededor.

Snape vió como ella acotó mucho la distancia hasta poner su mano en su pecho, notando un leve calor que hizo que su corazón se acelerase casi al momento. Muchas emociones empezaron a salir de golpe y él mismo se asustó. Dio un pequeño paso para atrás, pero Hermione siguió mirándole mientras buscaba acercarse de nuevo a él.

Hermione le notó estremecer. Sin duda, hacía mucho que no tenía este tipo de contacto con un ser humano. O con una mujer.

Eso le gustó más a Hermione. Sus hormonas solo pensaban en saltar encima suyo de una vez por todas y hacerle sacar al hombre que la volvía loca.

Snape veía como ella volvía a ponerle la mano en el pecho.

- Es que no me ha oído señorita Granger...?-quiso sonar temido, pero para ella ya no lo era-.

- Lo siento, pero como le dije...ya no me intimida, profesor- le dijo cerca de su pecho mientras su otra mano se unía a la otra y notaba el corazón de Snape latir debajo de sus ropas.

Snape miró a la chica. Sinceramente, había conseguido volverlo loco. Esa tensión, después de tantos años, ahora ya había pasado a ser una tensión sexual no resuelta. Así pues, con una mano cogió el mentón de la chica y le hizo mirarla a la cara fijamente.

- Entonces, deberé esforzarme más. -la miró con seriedad, pero sus labios fueron involuntarios y fueron a parar a los labios de Hermione, deseoso de sentir a la mujer que parecía amarle.

La estaba besando! Oh dios! -pensó Snape- pero de golpe ya no pensó en nada más. Notó como Hermione había empezado a ponerse de puntillas para profundizar más el beso que pretendía detener una declaración formal y sus brazos de repente pasaron por sus laterales fundiéndose ambos en un abrazo. Pegó su cuerpo al suyo y sus labios exploraban los del otro.

Snape hizo un gemido cuando Hermione le mordió el labio inferior, para después succionarlo. Esta bruja era el demonio! -como podía estar haciéndole eso a él? -cruzó esa idea por su mente mientras su propia lengua se sumergía en las profundidades de la boca de Hermione. Snape pasó sus brazos a la cintura de Hermione y la intentó apartar. Al notar eso, Hermione se aferró a su cuello y echó su cuerpo más hacia delante hasta conseguir que su profesor estuviese contra la pared. El golpe hizo romper el contacto y ambos recobraron un poco nerviosos el aliento.

Snape la miró después de separarse un poco. Tenía los labios rojos, las mejillas encendidas y la falda removida, al igual que la blusa, cuyos primeros botones parecían más abiertos de lo normal. Pudo ver la copa de su sujetador. También verde, genial -pensó-. Eso no ayudaba mucho.

- Señorita Granger...-dijo cogiendo aire y sujetándole de las muñecas- esta situación es absurda. Usted es mi alumna y yo su profesor.

- Y me ha besado hace un momento.

- Usted me besó! -dijo enfadado, encima la culpa se la daba a él?-.

- No tiene por qué saberlo nadie...-dijo mirándole- yo...le...

Snape tenía ganas de volverla a besar al instante. Tenía vergüenza, iba a oír la declaración de alguien hacía él y él no había tenido el valor suficiente, como hombre más maduro de haberlo dicho él antes. Así que antes de que ella dijera nada le puso una mano en la boca, como ella le había hecho en la fiesta.

- No diga nada...-y también dijo sus mismas palabras antes de callarla con un beso mientras la rodeaba con uno de sus fuertes brazos-.

Hermione se quedó con los ojos abiertos por la confusión. La estaba besando, él había empezado el beso. Cerró los ojos y volvió a dejarse llevar. Esta vez fue él quien la besó desesperado mientras la agarraba en un fuerte abrazo, ella buscó su cintura y se aferró de nuevo a él mientras el silencio de sus suspiros les rodeaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, Snape notó como su entrepierna empezaba a abultar más de lo correcto y soltó un poco su abrazo. Hermione, notó levemente un calor asomando entre los pantalones del profesor y se puso roja mientras seguía de puntillas. Sus pezones se erizaron como reacción a sus roces y sus besos. Snape, con sus ropas ni lo notó, pero al separarse un poco para coger aire vio como la blusa de Hermione mostraba unos pezones en punta y un sujetador de encaje. Y los botones? -pensó mientras la miraba rápidamente a los ojos y a su blusa medio abierta-.

Hermione, no quería perder el contacto visual ni un solo instante, no quería perder lo que había empezado. Sin dejar de mirarle, buscó su mano, la cogió con un poco de dificultad -Snape se puso algo rígido- y despacio, haciéndole comprender qué quería, acercó su mano hasta su cuello descubierto. Deslizó los dedos de Snape por su cuello. Snape la miraba atónito. Tenía que coger las riendas! -se maldecía-. Con esto, la otra mano de Hermione fue a parar al cuello de Snape y trazó líneas hasta su pecho. Al ver que Snape no ponía objeciones después de unos minutos, soltó su mano y Snape siguió recorriendo sus clavículas topándose de vez en cuando con la blusa. Hermione, al ver su reacción, se acercó y le dió otro beso en los labios. Snape con su lengua, lamió el labio superior de Hermione, haciendo que esta perdiese la determinación que quería poseer durante todo el rato. Para sorpresa de él, su instinto había despertado sin querer pensar en mucho más. Estaban enamorados y eso bastaba.

Por fin había cogido las riendas. Snape besó a Hermione mientras su mano descendió por su cuello hasta llegar a su escote. Una vez ahí y sin aviso, metió la mano de un golpe dentro de la blusa de Hermione, haciendo que esta gimiese dentro de su boca. Snape sintió una punzada en el bajo vientre. Hermione se sostuvo con una mano en el hombro de Snape, la habitación le dió una vuelta entera del placer que estaba sintiendo. Notando la mano caliente y grande de Snape dentro de su blusa, acariciando su sujetador, sus pechos, mientras sus bocas se besaban hambrientas.

Snape soltó un quejido. Sin duda, la situación le había hecho estar empalmado desde hacía un rato. Pero no sabía si debía parar. Una parte le decía que si, otra le decía que debían hacer el amor cuanto antes.

Sin poder elegir qué hacer, Hermione bajó la mano que acariciaba su nuca y bajó por el pecho de Snape, hasta topar con la hebilla de su cinturón. Sus pantalones abultaban, lo notaba cada vez más en su muslo.

Snape contuvo la respiración y dejó momentáneamente de besarla al notar que su mano descendía en dirección a su entrepierna. Hermione, le besó la mejilla para no dejar de besarle ni un momento. Snape respiró profundamente mientras Hermione bajó más su mano hasta tocar su parte más íntima. Lo cual hizo que instintivamente su mano apretara uno de los pechos de Hermione por debajo de su blusa y esta soltara un gemido como el de una gata en celo. La mano de Snape volvió a apretar el pecho de Hermione, firme, haciendo círculos, volviéndola loca. Ella suspiraba en su oído, le besaba y acariciaba con un tierno roce de nariz su cuello. Su mano se desplazó por su miembro por encima de los pantalones. Notándolo cada vez más duro y caliente. Snape dejaba caer algún gemido, buscó la mano de la chica y la retiró de su erección. El cuerpo de Hermione tembló de placer y frustración y a Snape eso le puso peor todavía. Los pantalones cada vez le molestaban más y como siguiese así mucho más, sabía de algo que después; le dolería horrores.

Hermione no pudo más y movió sus caderas para frotarse contra el bulto de Snape, ya que no la dejaba tocarle. Sin duda era todo un hombre. Se puso roja al momento. Sus miradas se cruzaron cuando ella hizo ese acto. Snape cerró los ojos y la beso suavemente en los labios mientras su mano descendió y la agarró de la cadera para parar la insinuación que estaba haciendo. El suave beso paró y ambos cogieron aliento. Snape la miró a los ojos. Encendido.

- Si quiere pensarlo mejor y parar, hágalo ahora Granger o ….

- O qué? -dijo condenadamente decidida y con su mirada fija en él-.

- Me vea obligado a no parar.

**TBC!-.-.-.- Muahahaha! Qué os parece Snape?**

**Muaaaaaaaa ^^**


	12. All I ever wanted

**Bueno, calmaaaaa! Ya tengo el siguiente capi! :D **

**Muchas gracias a todas las que comentais! Me gusta leer que os parece! **

**Mama Shmi: Que calor NO! Que calorazo! ^^**

**Patybenededmalfoy: Hot y más hot! Por que Alan, digo Snape, lo vale! ;)**

**Brenkis: lo dejo interesante por que me gusta dejar grandes interrogantes en el aire. Así os tengo algo enganchadas al fanfic! Así que tus ansias se calmaran con el capi, pero seguirán adelante supongo! Hohoho!**

**Jisi Snape: XDD Siiii soy cruel lo sé, pero en el fondo soy igual que Snape...es decir, bueno^^**

**A todas vosotras!:**

**000**

_- Si quiere pensarlo mejor y parar, hágalo ahora Granger o …._

_- O qué? -dijo condenadamente decidida y con su mirada fija en él-._

_- Me vea obligado a no parar._

0000000000000000

Hermione le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas y el corazón de Snape dio un vuelco. Era una de las cosas más bonitas que veía en mucho tiempo. Todo era para él...Ahora podía ver un significado para todo lo que había pasado. Podría llegar a ser feliz? Estaría siempre ella a su lado? Su vida de verdad podía volver a empezar de cero?

- Y cuando digo no parar...-hizo una pausa y se separo levemente de ella, obtó poner tono profesor y...- Señorita Granger como sabe, ya no tengo su edad para ir de flor en flor.

A Hermione se le disparó el corazón. Eso era una declaración de él? A ella? Notó como la sangre le circulaba cada vez más deprisa por cada pulsación acelerada, quería besarle, podía él amarla igual que ella lo amaba a él?

En ese instante se sintió la chica más feliz del mundo, o al menos de Hogwarts.

- Entonces usted...yo le...le...?

- De no ser así, mis maneras de hace unos segundos no tendrían perdón.-dijo soportando la situación lo mejor posible viendo como ella no dejaba de aguantar su rojez estoicamente-.

- No pare -fue casi una orden, pero su sonrisa la delató. Ella quería algo serio y duradero-.

Snape la miró todavía perplejo.

- Está segura de que no es...algo...pasajero?

- Y usted? -dijo levantando el mentón-.

Snape se tensó. No estaba preparado para contestar a algo así. Le daba vergüenza, había estado solo tanto tiempo...como no iba a querer estar con una mujer tan bella y tan lista?

- ….-después de una larga pausa- Nunca es pasajero.

Hermione le miró a los labios directamente mientras su propia lengua se relamía el labio inferior y creyó que no hacía falta más palabras cuando se acercó a él desprendiéndose de la blusa y quedándose a pocos centímetros de él en sujetador verde de encaje.

- Demasiado Slitheryn?

- -sonriendo casi de un modo cínico- Nunca hay demasiado Slitheryn.

Snape acortó la distancia y besó a Hermione con todo el amor y la pasión que había guardado hasta dar con ella. Se separó y la miró con deseo, pero sabía que ya era la hora de ir a cenar y ella tenía que ir. Si iban a tener una...relación, sería secreta hasta que ella dejara Hogwarts.

- Señorita Granger, es hora de ir a cenar...

Hermione le miró asombrada y avergonzada, sabía que tenía razón, pero se moría de ganas de estar besándolo una y otra vez ahora que había comprendido que él también sentía algo por ella.

- Además, creo que tenemos que disimularlo. No cree?-intentó sonar lo más suave posible-.

Hermione asintió.

- Quedan muchas cosas por decir señorita Granger...-la miró a los labios y la besó tiernamente- confío en que sabrá actuar...bien.

- Claro señor. -Snape cogió su blusa del suelo y se la puso sobre los hombros-.

Snape respiró hondo y evitó mirar más el cuerpo que tenía delante.

- La veo en la cena.

Hermione terminó de abotonarse la blusa y le miró deseosa.

- Podremos vernos...verdad?

Snape la miró detenidamente mientras ponía ambas manos en los hombros de la joven.

- Tendrá detención cuando quiera-dijo sonando hasta divertido-. Pero ya sabe que todo ha de ir a su tiempo...-le miró a los ojos-. Feliz Navidad. -dijo para que ella no se retrasara más y saliese por su puerta, cosa que hizo, pero no sin antes mirarle y decir:

- Feliz Navidad...Severus.

Diciendo esto, los dos sonrieron y Hermione salió de las mazmorras con la rapidez y la inseguridad que sólo la repentina felicidad otorgaba.

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar! Snape...enamorado de ella. Snape besándola, Snape recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos, Snape apretado a ella...Snape en todas partes.

El profesor de pociones quedó parado ante la puerta del despacho, oliendo ese aroma dulzón y notando como su excitación volvía a su estado normal. Al final una sonrisa asomó en sus labios. Esa mujer le había llamado Severus de un modo que le hizo estremecerse. Esa misma mujer había estado y estaba enamorada de él. Entonces, notó como algo dentro de él cambiaba. Agitó la cabeza. Pocas veces le habían salido bien las cosas...estaba seguro de que esta vez no pasaría nada que lo destrozara todo? El estómago se le cerró por un momento. Era correcto dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos como lo estaba haciendo? Todo era muy precipitado. Además al final no le había respondido a la pregunta de si pensaba que de verdad era amor...o simplemente una tontería provocada por sus hormonas...o las de él. -suspiró-.

Pensó en no ir a cenar, después de todo la felicidad que sintió se vio solapada a la inseguridad en que vivía desde ya no recordaba cuándo. Tenía miedo de ser feliz y volver a sufrir por amor.

Hermione se sentó en la mesa aún recordando todo lo que había pasado. Se acercó a Ginny y le guiñó un ojo. Por la cara de la chica, Ginny se dio cuenta de que algo bueno había pasado.

- Qué? -dijo en voz baja a su lado-.

- Me corresponde.

- Qué! -dijo más alto sin querer-.

- Sssshh

- Perdón, perdón...pero es...es...genial! Vaya!...-la pequeña Weasley estaba ilusionada por su amiga, pero a la vez tenía miedo de que Snape no supiera tratarla bien después de todo-.

- Lo sé. Nos hemos besado.

Ginny abrió la boca de la sorpresa y se rió.

- Entonces es oficial? -dijo contenta-.

- No. Es mejor no revelar nada hasta final de curso.

- Bueno ya...supongo que si. Estoy tan feliz por ti Hermione!-dijo en voz baja-.

- De qué habláis?-dijo Harry sentándose al otro lado de Ginny-. Hermione, pareces muy contenta.

- Oh, es que Snape no me castigó mucho...

- Cómo?

Oh, oh. No había dicho nada de la detención de Snape.

- Es que Snape me dijo que tenía algo con lo que le podía ayudar...Yo pensé que sería algún tipo de castigo. Pero al final solo he tenido que ayudarle con unas pociones para Poppy.-dijo intentando sonar despreocupada-.

- Ah...-Harry sabía de sobra que eso era una excusa, pero quiso seguir haciéndose el loco-. En ese caso me alegro.-le sonrió-.

Empezaron a cenar cuando Hermione miró con disimulo a la mesa de profesores sin ver a Snape en ella. Eso la alarmó un poco. Por qué no venía? Se había arrepentido después de todo? Miró a su plato algo enfadada por el comportamiento del profesor, así que disimulando y una vez terminada la cena, decidió bajar a las mazmorras antes de que alguien la encontrara merodeando por el castillo.

Snape miró al reloj. Ya deberían estar terminando de cenar. Esperaría un rato corrigiendo exámenes y después iría a hacer su ronda por el castillo. Aunque tenía cientos de preguntas por corregir, muchas veces sus ojos se quedaban embobados en algún punto de su mesa, recordando lo que había pasado. Se estremeció y su pantalón volvió a molestarle un poco.

Al final tendría que salir de allí otra vez para intentar pensar lo menos posible y que el aire fresco le despejara la mente. Aunque sabía que tenía que tener claro qué temas iba a tratar con Granger. Tenían algunas cosas en el aire que debían resolverse.

Abrió la puerta para salir al pasillo y una vez fuera vió a Hermione acercarse en dirección a su puerta. Ella al ver que salía del despacho se quedó quieta. Pero siguió adelante, mirándolo. Hasta quedarse relativamente cerca. Snape la miró.

- Qué hace aquí..?-dijo pensando en voz alta-.

- Me extrañó no verle...

Snape la miró y su mirada, podría decirse, se enterneció. Él mismo lo notó y su corazón volvía a latir más rápido. Granger era una mujer digna de amar -pensó de nuevo-.

- No tenía hambre. Pero usted no debería estar por aquí...-dijo acercándose más a ella-.

- Lo sé...-dijo en voz baja. Miró a la puerta cerrada de su despacho y quiso poder entrar para besarle de nuevo, sin más le preguntó- Podemos..hablar? -mirando a la puerta-.

Snape, supo qué quería y miró a su al rededor.

- No hay nadie más que quiera bajar por aquí a estas horas...

Hermione le miró algo ofendida. No quería tomarse eso como un reto, porque sin duda ella misma le besaría ahí en medio.

- Yo de usted, abriría la puerta...-susurró-.

Esas palabras perturbaron a Snape. De nuevo las ganas de besarla le recorrieron cada poro de su piel. Sin mirarla, empujó un poco la puerta y la dejó pasar. Después entró él cerrando con llave a su entrada. Eso, no pasó inadvertido para Hermione y sus mejillas se encendieron de golpe. De nuevo los nervios cabalgaban en su cabeza y sus piernas temblaron al recordar todo lo que su cuerpo había sentido hacía unas horas. Estaba delante de ella, parado, mirándola.

- Y bien...?-dijo acercándose-.

Hermione le miró a los ojos y se acercó más. Lentamente su mirada bajó a los labios de su profesor y habló.

- Vengo por la detención...

- No tiene detención.-dijo alzando una ceja. Estaban tan cerca que su cuerpo ya no sentía el frío de las mazmorras-.

- Creo que sí.-diciendo esto acortó la distancia y le besó apasionadamente. Snape la cogió por la capa y la estrechó más hacia él. Sus lenguas volvían a probarse. Snape se separó y la miró.

- Acaso echaba de menos esto...?-dijo retándola. Ahora más que antes sintió la fuerza necesaria como para atreverse a hablarle así-.

Hermione le miró y supo que su mirada estaba llena de lujuria. Dios, ese condenado hombre...esa voz!. Sin embargo, todo eso le vino por sorpresa y no tuvo ninguna respuesta coherente ni audaz con la que contestarle.

Snape la miró esperando respuesta, pero la chica solo le miraba con ojos de...lujuria? Cada vez sus pantalones le molestaban más, sin duda.

A falta de palabras, Hermione solo puso sus manos al rededor del cuello del hombre y volvió a besarle como si le fuera la vida en ello. Al necesitar aire, se separó y habló.

- Tiene alguna otra duda? -por fin la frase perfecta, pensó-.

Snape la miró y también se quedó sin palabras, cosa que aprovechó para bajar sus manos de su cintura hasta su trasero. Vio como la cara de Granger cambió en el momento exacto que sus manos se posaron en sus nalgas. No había miedo. Eso era una buena señal. Por qué demonios pensó que podría ir mal? Se despegó de ella y dijo:

- Su dormitorio la espera...-dijo apartándole un mechón de la cara y tirándolo hacia atrás-.

- Puedo...quedarme?

Snape tragó saliva. Todo iba muy rápido maldita sea! Pero la necesitaba como hacia mucho no lo hacía. Y eso le estaba destrozando el alma. Solamente, miró en sus ojos miel y no necesitó legeremancia alguna.

Antes de poder contestar, la chica le besó nuevamente los labios de forma sensual y tentadora. Sus manos recorrieron el pecho de Snape y se posaron en su cadera. Notó como su cuerpo volvía a emanar calor, y al pensar en lo que había sido capaz de palpar hacia unas horas la hizo estremecerse. Quería volver a sentirle. Así que apretó más su cuerpo contra el suyo.

- Yo diría que quiere que me quede...-le miró sonriente. A esto Snape solo pudo gruñir. Pero esa frase solo había hecho que se muriese de ganas de hacerla suya ya mismo. Así algo dentro de él optó por dejarse llevar.

Snape la separó. En ese momento Hermione creyó que la iba a sacar a gritos de su despacho por comportarse así, pero lo que vio la dejó perpleja. Snape la había cogido de la mano y la guió por un pasillo hasta un cuarto. Sus habitaciones.

Entró seguido de Hermione. Cerró la puerta con una mano. Dejando a Hermione entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

- Feliz Navidad señorita Granger-dijo cerca de su oído-.

Se miraron y volvió a ponerse de puntillas para besarle ferozmente. Snape puso sus manos en su estrecha cintura y la levantó un poco del suelo para que ella le envolviera con sus piernas. La apoyó de nuevo contra la puerta y gracias a esa posición, ahora tenía los pechos de Hermione más cerca. Bajó besando el cuello de Hermione dando pequeños besos, todo iba a cámara lenta para él. Pero quizás estaba yendo todo demasiado rápido. Algo dentro de él se encendió.

Fue bajando a Hermione de esa posición hasta dejarla en el suelo y la miró.

- ...no. Esto es demasiado precipitado. -Ella era tan joven, con tanto por delante...y..no sabía como podía merecer algo tan hermoso como ella. Simplemente tenía miedo de empezar algo y después volver a sufrir de nuevo-.

- Pe-pero...señor!-dijo enfadada-.

- No olvide quien soy.

- No lo hago! Pero...-estaba agitada, con la espalda en la puerta y Snape derrotándola con la mirada. Por qué le costaba tanto a ese hombre reaccionar?

- Granger, sé lo que siente. Y usted sabe lo que yo...siento. Por usted. -dijo mirándola aguantando las ganas de besarla. Solo le acarició brevemente la mejilla- Pero no es sabio precipitarse.

- Sabe cuanto hace que deseo esto? -dijo de golpe. Snape se quedó en blanco. No, no lo sabía, pero sabía que no era reciente-. No quiere saberlo? -dijo sacando la rabia contenida. Una lágrima asomaba en su lagrimal pero la contuvo estoicamente-.

Snape la miró de cerca. Si, quería saber.

**Si? No? Yo que sé! Dejad lo que queráis en el REVIEW y a ver que pasa en el TBC! **

**Besossss!**


	13. Spinner's End

_**Nota: Hola a todos! Bueno, la verdad es que disfruté mucho escribiendo este fanfic...y vuestros comentarios animan! ^^ pero la tensión va llegando a su fin...y también el ff. Jooooo! Bueno, rápido aquí os dejo dedicada la siguiente parte! No os pongáis nerviosas y respirad profundamente!**_

_**Nota: El nombre del elfo doméstico es mío. Muahahhaha chupate esa JK!**_

_**00000000**_

_Snape la miró de cerca. Si, quería saber._

**000**

- Desde cuándo?

- Hace 3 años y medio! 3 malditos años. Pensando en poder olvidarme de usted, mirando a Ron con otros ojos...buscando el afecto de otros, sabiendo que usted nunca me...me...-se quedó en silencio, ya estaba cansada de hablar. Ahora el que tenía que actuar era él. - Bien profesor, -dijo rotundamente- buenas noches.

Se giró de golpe y abrió la puerta que tenía a sus espaldas. Snape todavía asombrado la cogió del codo antes de que ella cruzara el umbral. Ella le miró a los ojos, impasible. Los ojos de Snape querían devorarla, pero de sus labios no salió nada. Sus palabras le habían conmocionado. Hermione se soltó fácilmente de su mano y se fue por donde vino a paso rápido.

Empezaba a desanimarse. Snape todavía no reaccionaba. Si la quería de verdad, entonces porqué no la dejaba estar con él? No podían ser vistos! No estaban en público!

Snape se quedó mirando a Hermione abandonar la oficina. Maldita sea! -pensó-. Al final, abandonó la idea de hacer la ronda. Cogió polvos flu y desapareció por su chimenea.

Estaba en Spinner's End. Con algunas reformas, había quedado bastante bien. Sin duda Spinner's end no había sido un sitio muy habitable. Quería demostrarle a Hermione que no despreciaba en absoluto su amor por él ni los años que le había profesado amor en secreto. Él la quería. Esperaba que con ese acto, ella lo comprendiese finalmente.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione pensó en por qué Snape quería ir despacio. Puede que su profesor, pensara que debido a la diferencia de edad ella quería ir demasiado de prisa sin saber antes tratar con la persona. Puede que si llegara a conocerlo más a fondo, no quisiera seguir esta...relación. Dudaba que fuera así, solo tenía que dejar que el verdadero Severus saliera a flote. Ahora le tocaba a él-se repetía una y otra vez-. Además ni siquiera sabía si su profesor llegaba a sentir por ella lo que ella sentía. Sabía que le gustaba, incluso podía quererla. Pero...desde cuando? Intentó no pensar en ello para que su estado anímico no la delatara.

Las clases empezaron y durante el desayuno, ella buscó su mirada. La encontró y la desvió. Snape estuvo absorto la mayor parte del tiempo. Tenía que tener claro qué iba a hacer hoy.

Pasó el día en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y la clase de Snape pasó tan relajadamente que el profesor maldijo mentalmente a los alumnos. Quería tener la posibilidad de hacer pasar detención a Granger pero la clase terminó y solo pudo decir:

- Granger, quédese después de clase quiero tener unas palabras con usted...-sonó severo como de costumbre y ella le miró inquieta a la vez que se sentaba de nuevo en su sitio y sus amigos la despedían interrogantes. Harry miró a Snape un segundo y éste le miró para que abandonara la sala. Una vez la puerta se cerró Snape bajó de su tarima y se acercó a Hermione que apenas le miraba.

- Bien señorita Granger...-dijo pausadamente mientras evitaba que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta- creo que tenemos pendientes unas palabras...

- Qué quiere decir?

- Creo que debe saber a qué se enfrenta. -hizo una pausa y Hermione le miró detenidamente- Como ya sabe...una relación como la nuestra, no está bien vista tratándose de mi y...usted. También debe saber que soy una persona difícil, como casi todo el mundo sabe. No me gustaría que esperase cosas de mi que no son. -otra pausa- Pero también debe saber, que mi...sentimiento...por usted, no es reciente. Estaba dentro de mí pero no lo tuve en cuenta hasta hace...poco. Sin duda, de haber sido antes yo mismo me tacharía de monstruo. - ya que Hermione no tendría ni la mayoría de edad y él bastantes más. Hermione miró a su pupitre al oír la revelación-.

- Yo no espero que cambie señor, sé que es diferente a como se muestra y se ha comportado durante estos años. Sé qué hizo que fuera así...-le miró- Tan solo espero que pueda...expresar todos sus sentimientos hacia...mi. -dijo pensativa y esperando alguna respuesta-.

Snape la miró y mientras ella hablaba se acercó un poco más. Quedó casi delante de ella, solo a un paso de distancia mientras ella seguía sentada-.

- Si espera eso de mí, también sabrá que no es nada sabio expresarlo públicamente. Y que no tengo ni he tenido...la costumbre de hacerlo.

Hermione se quedó en silencio. Claro que había pensado en eso!

H: De eso no me cabe duda señor, pero a espaldas de los demás...-le miró- puedo preguntar porqué hemos de ir más despacio?

Snape se heló. El maldito coraje Griffindor le estaba dejando a un lado y se sintió empequeñecer.

- Y yo puedo saber por qué se muere por ir tan deprisa? -arremetió medio nervioso. La verdad, la vida sexual de Snape no había sido muy placentera. Si que era experto en los gustos del cuerpo femenino. Había tenido compañías de unas horas durante algún tiempo, al fin y al cabo era un hombre e intentar ser un buen mortífago, de vez en cuando pedía actuar haciendo esas actividades. Pero todo cuánto probaba le sabía a poco. Sexo sin amor era algo todavía nuevo para él.

Hermione le miró sabiendo que se estaba poniendo roja por momentos. Quería complacer su deseo sexual, eso le pasaba. Bajó la mirada, suponiendo que Snape era lo bastante listo para entenderlo. Snape levantó una ceja. -Vaya, vaya...-pensó y un escalofrío le atravesó el alma.

- Eso es todo profesor? -dijo aturdida volviendo a mirarle-.

- No. -dijo sin más girándose y volviendo a su sitio- La veo después de cenar.

Hermione le miró todo el tiempo. Al menos, quería verla después. Se puso nerviosa sin saber porqué. Salió de las mazmorras y su corazón bombeaba a ritmos frenéticos sin saber del todo el porqué.

En la cena sus amigos le preguntaron que quería el profesor de pociones esta vez.

- Me ha propuesto que...le ayude. Le pedí si podía hacer un curso de pociones avanzadas...-no sabía qué inventarse-.

- Por qué!-dijo con la boca llena-. Pensaba que no te interesaba pociones...

- Cambié de opinión.-dijo mirando a Harry, a ver si este cambiaba de tema, él pareció entenderlo-.

- Hoy es viernes. Preparados para empezar el fin de semana?

- Si. Iré con Lavender... -dijo Ron comiendo como siempre sin apenas tomar aire. Hermione no podía tener la mente en esa mesa, así que voló de la conversación de sus amigos y pensó en como empezarían sus vacaciones navideñas después de todo.

Los chicos siguieron la conversación hasta que la cena terminó. Hermione se despidió y salió hacia las mazmorras.

Llamó a la puerta y su voz le ordenó que pasara. Al entrar lo vio en su escritorio, de pie.

- Cierre señorita Granger...por favor -bien, el por favor no había sido muy difícil después de todo, pensó-.

Ella obedeció y tras cerrar, comenzó a acercarse a él. Sus ojos le brillaban. Siguió avanzando, esperando que él hablase o le detuviese el paso. Nada. Continuó y se quedó a un paso delante de él. Miró en sus orbes oscuras.

- Bien...puesto que hoy es viernes señorita Granger. Me gustaría proponerle...invitarla -corrigió-...a venir conmigo a Spinner's End a pasar el fin de semana. -dijo mirándola en todo momento, buscando alguna expresión facial que poder descifrar. Tan solo encontró unos ojos más brillantes. Hermione, por otro lado estaba llena de felicidad en ese momento. Así que sin decir nada, se lanzó a los brazos de Snape y lo abrazó con sus brazos al rededor del cuello. Snape se tensó, pero al poco rato reaccionó y colocó su mano en la espalda de Hermione. Al notar el contacto la chica lo abrazó más. Hasta por fin, soltar el abrazo y mirarle a los ojos.

- Me encantaría.

La sonrisa de Hermione provocó que Snape le devolviera el gesto un poco más comedido. Aún así, Hermione supo que él estaba...feliz. Y eso le gustaba todavía más.

- En ese caso, sígame. -tendió una mano y se dirigieron a la gran chimenea para desaparecer entre la humareda-.

Los dos aparecieron en la casa después de una explosión de humo. Ella sujetada su brazo y él la sostenía por el hombro. Snape dio un paso para delante soltando a la chica. Había llegado el momento. Estaban a solas y no sabía qué decir. Se giró y la vio mirando a su al rededor.

- Es muy acogedor...-le miró-.

- Gracias. Quiere una taza de té? -fue lo único que se le ocurrió-.

Hermione le miró y asintió con la cabeza, algo tímida delante de la situación. Era una invitada...

- Siéntese por favor. -le dijo indicándole que podía elegir dónde. Con eso se dio media vuelta y fue en dirección a buscar a su elfo doméstico seguramente-.

Hermione se sentó en un sofá cercano a la chimenea, la cual encendió con una movimiento de varita. Se quitó la capa dejándola a su lado y esperó a Snape pensando en qué pasaría. Aunque estaba convencida de que no dejaría pasar ninguna posibilidad. Tener de nuevo su cuerpo cerca, le producía escalofríos. Esos fuertes brazos, rodeándola, sus mano...esa maldita ropa ajustada!

Al momento Snape entró en la sala y se sentó en un butacón en frente de Hermione.

- En seguida nos lo traerán. -dijo mirando como la joven ya no llevaba su capa y había prendido en suaves llamas la chimenea. Levantó una ceja mientras miraba a la chica-. Tenía...frío o calor? -.

- Quería estar cómoda.- En realidad, estaba embelesada con la visión que tenía de Snape delante de ella, sentado con las piernas semi abiertas, sin barreras, y evitando a toda costa bajar su mirada hacia la entrepierna ajustada del pantalón oscuro.

- Claro...-ya empezaba la condenada a ponerle nervioso-. Dígame que hará estas Navidades señorita Granger...?

- Pues, supongo que no mucho...-dijo mirando al suelo. Sus padres habían sido hechizados con un Obliviate y ya nunca pudo volver a ser conocida como hija suya. Así que Harry y Ron de verdad y más que nunca se habían convertido en sus hermanos. Harry más que Ron, al fin y al cabo él sabía qué era no tener padres. Snape sabía lo del Obliviate, Harry se lo había contado la tarde que compartieron recuerdos. Le supo mal por la chica.- Puede que vaya algunos días con Harry y Ron a la madriguera...Y usted? -le miró-.

- Las Navidades para mí pasan como el resto del año...-menuda frase acabas de decir -pensó Snape-.

Hermione se quedó callada y de repente el Elfo doméstico apareció en la sala con una bandeja y dos tes.

- Gracias Doggethy.

- De nada señor -dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja en una mesita cercana- Doggethy está encantado de servir al gran pocionista Severus Snape, señor -dijo con el leal tono de los sirvientes y mirando por primera vez a la chica- Y a sus amigos...

Hermone hizo una sonrisa comedida y miró a Snape.

- Ella es la señorita Granger.

El elfo se miró a la chica de arriba abajo.

- Mucho gusto Doggethy.

- Se presenta Doggethy señorita Granger. -con eso el elfo sonrió picaramente a Hermione y se desvaneció en la sala-.

Snape con un movimiento de varita acercó las tazas hasta quedar una enfrente de él y otra de Hermione. Cuando ésta sujetó la taza se quedó mirando a su profesor.

- Vendrá aquí en Navidad o se quedará en Hogwarts?

- La verdad es que no vengo mucho por aquí. Me gusta el castillo, siempre he pasado las Navidades allí. Aunque estas Navidades no estará Dumbledore para decirme que deje de torturarme con el mundo y contra mi mismo y disfrute de la alegría de compartir algo con alquien. -la miró-.

- Y estas Navidades...-quiso preguntar si podría ser capaz de compartir algo con ella pero él se interpuso con voz grave-.

- Estas Navidades...-la miró con profundidad y preguntó- Puedo saber una cosa señorita Granger? -fue más una orden que una pregunta. Ella asintió-. Exactamente qué hizo que sintiera esto por mi?

Hermione se quedó parada al oír la preguntaba. Le daba vergüenza responder a eso. Snape la miró interrogativo.

- No es capaz de decírmelo?-levantó una ceja-. O tiene vergüenza...? Sabe...? Si quiero puedo permitirme entrar en esa cabeza suya y verlo yo mismo. -dijo con el control que le caracterizaba-.

- Señor! -dijo irritada-. No!..No...hace falta. -tragó más té y él la imitó no sin dejar de mirarla-. Creo que lo más importante es conocer el...fondo de las personas.-le miró-. Obviamente le defendí en el Wizangemot y sé de su pasado por Harry. Aunque quizás no sepa cosas de usted antes de su estancia en Hogwarts, pero desde que está en la escuela, le conozco perfectamente creo...-cogió aire- Y por otro lado -dijo intentando no ponerse algo colorada- esta claro que a mi edad, si no he establecido ninguna relación con nadie de mi edad, significa algo verdad?

Y allí estaba ella, con esa capacidad suya de hablar retándole a cada momento conseguía...gustarle cada vez más. El profesor dio un sorbo a su té. No tener una réplica a mano le había puesto furioso consigo mismo, evitó mirar a la chica unos minutos antes de que ella hablara.

- Así que yo y solo yo, elijo mis gustos...-su tono era casi retórico. Quería demostrarle que no iba a ser un simple amorío escolar. Ella estaba segura de lo que sentía por él. Solo él era capaz de provocar en ella mil sensaciones a la vez y cautivarla con solo la mirada y sus palabras.

Snape miró con calma a los ojos de Hermione, intentando contener algún gesto que le hiciera flaquear delante de algo tan tentador como lo era en ese momento su alumna. Una alumna que hacía pocos meses incluso años, había humillado. Había expuesto varias cartas sobre la mesa. Y al empaparse de sus palabras, se sintió mal. Se quedó en la inopia durante no se sabe cuánto, hasta que la voz de la chica le devolvió a la realidad.

- Me temo que viendo algunas imágenes pasadas, no creo que mis actos correspondan a losde una persona digna de...querer. -no sabía ni cómo llamarlo-.

- No siga por ahí por favor. O si tanto quiere algún tipo de enmiendo, al menos podría decirme qué fue lo que le hizo sentir...algo por mi? -dijo haciendo una pequeña sonrisa-.

Snape la miró en silencio, meditando qué debía ser capaz de decir. Qué sería capaz de exponer delante de esa joven? No sabía si habían un buen fondo en él después de todo, pero estaba seguro que ella era buena incluso antes de llegar a su fondo.

- No quiera que le regale los oídos... -se estaba poniendo nervioso? Pensó-.

- Al menos...-dijo sabiendo que el profesor no era un libro abierto por costumbre- podría decirme, como profesor -puntualizó- qué le gusta de mi...-El corazón le iba a mil por hora- A parte de lo que siempre ha expresado públicamente en clase...-dijo algo irritada. Ella sabía que Snape sabía de sobra que los halagos no era algo que dispensase a los alumnos-.

- ...-Snape se tensó y tomó té- es inteligente. Pero eso ya lo sabe. Aunque le haya llamado insufrible sabelotodo. Tenía que transmitir...miedo. No quería que otros... sufrieran por mi culpa al sentir algo por mi.-dijo rápidamente, verdaderamente quería enmendarse de algún modo por haber puesto tanta grosería ante una joven tan hermosa y brillante que tan solo parecía querer estar cerca de él-.

Hermione miró a Snape con amor y con ansias de saber más, casi suplicante y con un brillo nerviosos en la mirada. Snape se quedó en silencio viendo la reacción de sus palabras. No se veía capaz de expresar todo de golpe. De vez en cuando se veía ridículo. Como podía haber llegado a este extremo?

- Señorita Granger...creo que es una de las mejores personas que tengo el placer de conocer y eso la hace ser querida. -dijo sin mirarla para no ponerse más nervioso-.

A la Griffindor le gustó oír eso. Al menos no era un solo adjetivo que la definía. Eso era lo que sentía él hacía ella, era querida. Pero en qué sentido? El profesor aún no se había abierto del todo con ella, eso estaba claro, pero siendo Snape; no podía esperar mucho más.

- Me alegra oír eso. -le hizo una media sonrisa-.

- Bien, yo he contestado. Usted no. -dijo volviendo al tono dominante. Hermione agachó la cabeza, pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ese toma y daca era hasta divertido y...raro.

**Naino naiona naááá! TBC-.-.-.-.-.**


	14. De noche

**Gracias a todas! Aiiii! Este Snape os pone locas de los nervios! Lo sé! Y a mi también! Pero...creo que eso es lo que más me gusta muahahaha! Pero no tengáis miedo, esto será intenso hasta el final!**

**Nagini27, gracias por el review. Espero conseguir a muchas más locas y reclutaros para ir en busca de JK para decirle que haga un libro solo de Snape y de su NO muerte¬¬**

**Patybenededmalfoy, como siempre me encanta ver que te gusta!**

**Mama Shmi, espero que esta vez Hermione sabrá afrontar todo lo que le vendrá encima. Y Snape seguro que también! ^^ Por cierto, reclutada para la manifestación LOL**

**Dany, ahora ya no estás tan a medias! Después de leerte 12 de golpe...ahora tienes algo más. Gracias por el review! ^^**

**Brenkis, Yune yuna, Jisi Snape...a todas! Aquí otro capi:**

_- Bien, yo he contestado. Usted no. -dijo volviendo al tono dominante. Hermione agachó la cabeza, pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ese toma y daca era hasta divertido y...raro._

_000_

- Usted es...-le miró- el hombre más valiente que he conocido claro, pero eso no es nuevo. Para mi es...-pausa- todo lo que me gusta. -Apartó la mirada y bebió té-.

Snape levantó una ceja. Era increíble oír a una mujer decir que todo lo que hay en él le gustaba. Incluso sabiendo que a esa misma mujer la había tratado con desprecio la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque claro estaba que Snape cuando más mostraba su desprecio era cuando más se preocupaba por la persona. O no? Snape agitó su cabeza un poco.

- No voy a negarle que muchas veces le odié por sus comentarios ácidos. Pero crecí, y en tercero me di cuenta de que usted... tenía dos caras. Para mi era un buen profesor y eso era lo que más me gustaba...al principio. -Snape la miró y se tensó, de nuevo iba a declararse?- Después...bueno, ningún chico tiene la capacidad necesaria para poder sorprenderme en una conversación. Con eso, sus comentarios cada vez eran más como un reto que algo malo. Me gustaban nuestras...-bajo la mirada- "riñas" por así decirlo...Y llegó el momento en que nada de lo que decía me sentaba mal.

- A eso señorita Granger, se llama masoquismo -dijo con tono grave-.

Hermione se calló y le miró haciendo una sonrisa tímida. Snape, absorto, quería saber más. Así que pausadamente y sin denotar mucha impaciencia, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que siguiese relatando si quería.

- Y...bueno, como le dije...siempre pensé que era bueno. Aunque Harry no dejó de decir lo contrario desde prácticamente primer curso. Aún sabiendo que usted hacía un contra hechizo para que no cayera de la escoba... -Snape chasqueó la lengua- Y sabía que si Dumbledore confiaba en usted...era por algo. Incluso estaba en la Órden del Fénix por dios! -hizo una pausa- sin tener en cuenta que el reemplazo de la espada Griffindor en la cámara de Bellatrix la hizo un profesor, y no me cabía duda de que era usted. Pero los demás no me escuchaban. -Dio un sorbo a su té mientras Snape no le sacaba ojo de encima- Aunque el profesor Lupin me hizo entender que usted siempre había sido bueno.- Snape levantó una ceja-.

- Cómo dice?

- Oh!...Él siempre le defendía de una manera especial...lo veía en sus ojos. -pausa- lo importante es que yo tenía razón. -le sonrío- Satisfecho? -bebió té-.

- Y la muerte del profesor Dumbledore? No le dijo nada? -levantó una ceja. Y su propia casi muerte no le dijo nada?-.

Hermione se tensó un poco.

- Yo no...no le creía capaz. Y tampoco de ocupar su lugar una vez muerto. No podía ser así. -le miró- No le negaré que me enfadé mentalmente durante mucho tiempo, pero usted nos ayudaba. Nos ayudó todo el tiempo, noté que nos ayudaban y deseé que fuera usted. Estaba con nosotros, siempre lo estuvo. -contuvo las fuerzas para no empezar a lloriquear-.

Snape asintió al cabo de unos segundos y terminó su té dejándolo en la mesita. Después de pensarlo, no le sorprendía que se hubiera percatado del bando en el que había estado. Era lista. Hermione le miró e hizo lo mismo. Se quedó en silencio observando al hombre y sus movimientos. De su bolsillo sacó un pequeño pañuelo de seda blanco y se lo tendió con expresión socarrona a la joven Griffindor. Ella le agradeció el gesto con la mirada y se secó algún indicio de lágrima.

- Cálmese...

Pasados unos segundos, ella le miró y dijo de golpe:

- Me asusté.

- Perdón?-la miró intensamente-.

-...Cuando le mordió Nagini.-le miró y el hombre bajó la mirada y carraspeó-.

- No creería que alguien como yo, no prevendría algo así, verdad? -levantó una ceja- De nuevo usted y su infravaloración -sonó hasta divertido, hizo sonreír a Hermione al menos y ella lo agradeció mentalmente-.

- Por supuesto. Pero aún así...-pausa- no supe qué hacer y...lloré por eso. Lloré por tener que dejarle ahí, creyendo que moriría -Fijó su mirada en la de él, Quería que supiese que había importado en el corazón de alguien aunque hiciese el papel que jugó-.

Snape no quería que se pusiera sentimental. No estaba preparado para eso. Carraspeó de nuevo. Sin querer, le emocionó la mera idea de pensar que ella lloraba su casi pérdida después de todo. Pero previno que quizás debería estar al lado de Potter hasta el final, así que se hizo inmune al veneno de Nagini por si el señor oscuro le sacrificaba y dio resultado.

- No vale la pena rememorar esas cosas. -se removió un poco en su sitio. La verdad, que Hermione llorara por él le pilló por sorpresa y saberlo ahora, solo hacía que sintiese más ganas de...sonreír. Le importaba a alguien. Le había importado a alguien incluso antes de casi morir. Incluso durante su terrorífica penitencia de doble espía. Podría llegar a compartir una vida con alguien...con ella?-.

- Señor...y...la madre de Harry...? -Hermione no sabía como sacar el tema. Pero quería saber de su boca que tampoco rememoraba a Lily Potter. Y la absencia de su profesor en la sala le hizo formular la pregunta. Snape la miró comprendiendo y abriendo un poco los ojos respondió.

- Fue la primera a quien amé -hizo una pequeña pausa- sin ser correspondido. -la miró intensamente- No tuve la gran suerte que tengo con...usted- La miró casi sin pestañear, pensando en las palabras que había dicho y en la reacción de la chica, que parecía satisfecha y sumamente colorada-.

Hermione calló y creyó que ese era el mejor cumplido de su vida. Aquella declaración de Snape la hizo estremecer. No quería hablar más, quería besarlo de nuevo. Lo cuál, le recordó lo bien que lo hacía su profesor y le miró de arriba abajo sin disimular. Por qué seguía manteniendo esa distancia absurda con ella? No estaban en Hogwarts, al menos podría sentarse junto a ella...Miró a su lado vacío en el sofá y después a él sentado en la butaca delante de ella.

- Señor...soy su invitada verdad? -intentando no ponerse colorada-.

Snape obviamente levantó una ceja. Ahora qué quería?

- Me gustaría que se sentara a mi lado si no tiene inconveniente. Hablar a esta distancia me parece absurdo estando solos...-sin tener en cuenta que el otro día ambos habían explorado bastante el cuerpo del otro. Snape pareció entenderlo muy a su pesar-.

- Usted y sus...prisas...-pero al final, se levantó con firmeza y dio los pasos que los separaban. Se sentó a su lado dejando un poco de espacio entre los dos. Hermione, ya sabía que Snape se lo tomaba con calma. Pero agradeció que se hubiese sentado a su lado a fin de cuentas. Ambos miraron hacia delante sin saber qué decir.

- Qué haremos este fin de semana, señor? -Hermione no quería llamarle por su nombre hasta que él no diera el primer paso, así sabría que él estaría listo para todo-.

- Prisas. Otra vez -dijo mirándola suspicaz, provocando que la chica le mirara con esa cara desafiante que tanto le gustaba- Si le parece bien...por hoy, ir a la cama.-paró en seco al oír lo que había dicho y esperaba que no se lo tomase de forma equivocada-.

Hermione levantó la mirada. No podía creer lo que había oído. Snape sugiriéndole ir a la cama. Seguramente habría más de una cama, pensó su parte más racional.

- Cla..claro. Pero...

- No se preocupe, hay habitaciones de sobra. -dijo rápidamente. Hermione le miró e incluso parecía gracioso. Snape tenía más miedo que ella según se mirase. Y se sintió bien al ser ella quien tenía la firmeza de la convicción.

- Eso no me preocupa. -le miró retándole. Tenía unas ganas locas de besarle de nuevo. Snape vislumbró ese brillo conocido en los ojos de Hermione. Algo parecido a lujuria, así que tan solo carraspeó-. Pero...qué haremos?

Snape no había pensado mucho en eso.

- Primero...enviar una carta a sus amigos explicando cualquier excusa para que no sospechen nada.- era inútil sacar nada en claro a este hombre, tendría que esperar a mañana, pensó la chica-.

Hermione sonrió. Ese juego aún le gustaba más. Aunque también tenia ganas de expresar abiertamente lo que sentía por él en cualquier momento y situación. Pero al fin y al cabo son los momentos previos a una relación, los más memorables, así que lo mejor sería seguir el ritmo de los acontecimientos que fueran por muchas ganas que tuviese de anticiparse.

Snape se levantó y fue en busca de su lechuza. De mientras, Hermione pensaba alguna excusa para sus amigos. Hasta el lunes no la verían. Y el martes empezaban las vacaciones.

Snape volvió y dejó un pergamino y una pluma a Hermione mientras su lechuza restaba en su brazo.

- Es muy bonita...-mirando a la lechuza color café de ojos azules- Cómo se llama?

- ….Luvvick.-se sentó a su lado con la lechuza en el brazo. Qué brazo!.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo y miró al pergamino. Cogió la pluma y escribió a sus amigos contándoles que se había ido de fin de semana con una amiga muggle y que volvería el lunes. Sobretodo, nada de preocupaciones. Besos y abrazos, etc, etc. Enrolló el pergamino y buscó la pata de Luvvick, girándose para quedar cara a cara con su profesor que seguía sentado a su lado. Después de atar el mensaje, acarició la cabeza del animal mientras con los ojos buscaba la mirada de Snape. Éste la miró y sonrió levemente.

- A Hogwarts Luvvick, busca al señor Potter. -diciendo esto se levantó y abrió una ventana. El ave desplegó las alas y salió volando rumbo al castillo. Snape cerró la ventana y se giró para ver a Granger.

- Y ahora...qué? -dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él, algo insegura de la reacción que podría tener el profesor.

- Ahora...-dijo mirando el reloj de pared tragando saliva- creo que es hora de dormir. -la miró a ella, quien estaba a un paso de distancia-.

- Oh...-miró al reloj, marcaba casi las 11 de la noche y volvió su mirada a Snape-.

- A sido una larga semana...- era la excusa perfecta- que descanse señorita Granger -cogió la mano de la chica y le dio un suave beso. Al soltarla, la miró y ella tan solo dio un paso y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso igual de suave en los labios. En realidad, quería devorarlos. Pero se contuvo. Y Snape se lo notó en la mirada.- Su habitación es la primera a la derecha. -dijo intentando controlar su agitación- Sus cosa ya la estarán esperando arriba.

Hermione se quedó en silencio y asintió con la cabeza a la vez que la agachaba fijando la mirada en el suelo. Snape cogió la barbilla de la chia y la levantó, en un fugaz movimiento la besó en los labios dejándolos ahí unos segundos más que ella. Al final, se separó. Y clavó su mirada sombría en sus pupilas.

- Que descanse señorita...-se guardó el Granger-.

Hermione le miró. Dios, estaba tan aturdida que su mente solo le gritaba: bésalo, bésalo, bésalo. Pero si así lo quería él, ella no se iba a oponer. Sabía esperar, después de todo ahora ya no habían peligros que pudieran separarles, solo su partida de Hogwarts al final de curso. Su estómago se encogió con solo pensarlo.

Hermione se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. No le sonrió, quería darle a entender que le había sabido a poco y que quería más. Ya no era una niña! Snape al ver su reacción se quedó pensativo en la sala. Apagó el fuego de la chimenea y miró la capa que ella se había dejado en el sofá. Hermione estaba en su "casa", con él. Mirando hacia otro lado, recogió todo, se sirvió unos dedos de whisky y lo bebió de un sorbo. Qué nervioso estaba. Esa situación podía con él. Negando con la cabeza subió las escaleras y fue rumbo a su habitación. Pasó por delante de la de ella y llamó a la puerta.

- Si?

- Señorita Granger...está todo en orden?

Esperó una respuesta, pero no oyó nada. Iba a replicarle cuando oyó como se acercaba a la puerta y la abría. Hermione vestía un camisón negro por las rodillas.

- ... Necesita algo? -dijo evitando mirar su cuerpo a toda costa-.

- Todo bien...señor.

- Bien, hasta mañana entonces. -hizo una rápida reverencia a modo de despedida y siguió andando por el pasillo hasta entrar en su habitación. Hermione medio embobada miró cuál era la habitación de Snape antes de encerrarse en su habitación y lanzarse encima de la cama.

- Diossssss! Qué tormento. Tan solo está a dos habitaciones de aquí... -Hermione no pudo evitar imaginarse a ella y a su profesor en la cama y se ruborizó. Las imágenes de ambos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro le vinieron de golpe a la cabeza y su estómago se encogió. Tenía que pensar en un plan...tenía que intentar seducirle de una vez por todas.

**To be Continueeeee ^^ Ainsss que esto se va acabando joooo ! Pero como terminará? XD**


	15. El primer día del resto de sus vidas

**Bueno, hemos llegado al previsible final de toda historia, así que debo decir que ha sido divertido y muy entretenido, a la vez que gratificante; escribir una historia de estos dos personajes que podrían haber vivido un bonito romance. Lástima que no tengamos posibilidad alguna de volver a disfrutar de todos los personajes de la creación de JKRowling. **

**Primero debo decir que Lady Godiva y Hatsuan fueron las beta readers del ff y fue seguido entre alguna que otra Rickmaníaca. Y gracias de nuevo a todas aquellas que habéis comentado y os habéis puesto de los nervios con la historia. Bueno, yo os he puesto nerviosas jeje y eso esta bien cuando escribes. Provocar algo siempre es importante. Así que, Patibenededmalfoy, yue yuna, Jisi Snape, Jazmin, Jared, Brenkis, Mama Shmi, DanySnape, nagini27, Rossy04...todas! **

**La última parte de "Detrás de la cortina"**

0000000000000

La noche era oscura. Snape se puso su pijama de raso negro y se metió en su cama. Granger tan solo estaba dos paredes más allá -gruñó- y con un camisón negro tan fino -recordó y chasqueó la lengua-. Apagó las luces de la habitación y se dispuso a intentar dormir.

Hermione no podía pegar ojo. No le gustaba dormir sola sabiendo que Snape estaba solo, con ella, en esa casa. Pasada casi 1 hora y sin temer nada, salió despacio de su habitación y puso rumbo a la de Snape. Acercó su oreja a la puerta de madera y no oyó nada. Tampoco veía luz saliendo por debajo de la puerta...-perfecto- pensó. Con su varita abrió la puerta y se adentró en la penumbra. Los rayos de luna entraban por el ventanal y podía vislumbrar la cama de matrimonio de Snape y a él mismo, dentro de la cama. No sabía si el hombre se habría percatado de su presencia, al fin y al cabo era un buen...espía. Sin importarle mucho si estaba dormido o lo hacía ver, se acercó con sigilo a su cama. Se paró a los pies de ésta y le miró un segundo. Los brazos cubiertos por el pijama salían por encima de las mantas. Quería sentir esos brazos rodeándola. Así seguro que se dormiría rápido. Sin pensar mucho más en todo lo que le gustaría hacer con Snape de esa guisa, se acercó más a la cama hasta encontrar el borde. Se sentó despacio para no despertarlo si es que en realidad, estaba dormido.

Snape, después de tantos años viviendo una vida de doble espionaje, tenía un sueño nada profundo. Así que se percató de que la chica se sentaba a su lado. Rápidamente se tensó. Qué demonios hacía esa mujer? No se movió, prefirió hacerse el dormido.

Hermione se fue deslizando entre las mantas de la cama hasta relajar del todo su cuerpo, tenía la mirada hacia el techo y Snape tenía ladeada la cabeza mirando al lado opuesto del de ella. La chica suspiro levemente. Por fin -pensaba. Estaba en la cama con quien quería estar, aunque estuviese dormido. Se relajó y movió su cabeza para ver a su profesor. Poco a poco se le fueron cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormida en esa posición. Se sentía bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Por fin se sentía bien con su profesor.

Snape dejó pasar los minutos hasta que la respiración de Hermione le dio la señal de que ya dormía. Despacio giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado y se encontró con sus rizos cubriéndole parte del rostro. Se había quedado dormida mirando hacia él. La imagen le sacudió el alma. Era preciosa. La miró con determinación, pensando en todo lo que le había conducido a esa situación. Una pequeña sonrisa le asomó en la comisura del labio. Cerró los ojos y la volvió a mirar. Despacio movió su mano hacia el rostro de Hermione y le retiró unos bucles rizados detrás de la oreja. Definitivamente, le habían vuelto a robar el corazón. Retiró la mano y miró de nuevo al techo, relajándose, sin pensar en que debajo de esas mantas, Hermione dormía con un fino camisón. Le costó lo suyo, pero al final se quedó dormido.

000

A la mañana siguiente, los primeros rayos de luz entraron en la habitación. Snape fue el primero en despertarse. Eran casi las 7 de la mañana. Al abrir los ojos notó como una mano que no era suya estaba en su pecho, y una pierna que tampoco era la suya, estaba encima de una de las suyas. Abrió más los ojos y pudo ver que la dueña era ella y que seguía dormida. Su cabeza estaba algo más cerca que cuando la miró por última vez. Olió aromas que la Amortentia le había mostrado y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, quería seguir más rato así. Era preciosa-pensó-.

Pasaron varios minutos y Hermione se removió debajo de las mantas. Hizo un pequeño gemido y algo parecido al habla, salió de sus labios. Snape intentó descifrar lo que decía.

- Mmmpphh...nnnn-o. Mmmmpphhrofesor...mmmphh ah, aaaagh. -Snape levantó una ceja-.

Hermione apretó su pierna contra la de Snape, haciendo que involuntariamente Snape subiese de temperatura. Notaba el cuerpo de la joven apretarse al suyo. Notaba la piel de ella encima de su fina tela de pijama. Calculaba que su camisón se había subido hasta su estómago y sin quererlo tuvo una pequeña erección. Con qué estaría soñando? Volvió a mirarla y se adentró en su sueño para ver que sucedía. Fue entonces, cuando se topó con una escena de un sueño erótico en el que él era protagonista junto a Hermione en la clase de pociones. Salió de su mente e intento despegarse un poco de ella quitándole la mano que reposaba en su pecho a la vez que Hermione abrió de forma agitada los ojos en ese momento.

Snape la miró con casi terror. No estaba preparado para afrontar a la chica ni a esos sueños que le habían hecho perder cualquier control sobre los besos que se habían dado hasta ahora...posiblemente, las barreras habían caído una a una. Qué pasaría ahora? Ése era su mayor temor.

Hermione despacio fue asimilando dónde, cómo y con quien estaba. Se separó lentamente de Snape mientras evitaba mirarle, sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas. Subió sus ojos desde su mano siendo agarrada por la de Snape hasta el rostro de éste. En ese momento Snape le soltó la mano y la miró.

- Se puede saber qué tenía de malo su habitación señorita Granger...? -dijo mientras se aupaba con las manos sobre el colchón y reposó la espalda en el cabecero de la cama intentando distanciarse un poco-.

- Nada malo... Solo quería dormir con alguien -no le iba a regalar más los oídos diciendo que quería dormir con él-. Hace mucho que no duermo sola...en una habitación quiero decir...

Snape pareció aceptar la excusa y la miró detenidamente mientras ella se había colocado de igual forma que él. Ambos miraron a todas partes menos a ellos. Hermione aún estaba relajando la respiración de la tensión que sostenía una vez terminó su sueño y vio que Snape de verdad estaba con ella compartiendo una cama. Al final, Snape afrontó la situación.

- Perdón...lo habitual en estos casos es decir "buenos días".-dijo con suavidad-.

Hermione le miró aún algo nerviosa pero le sonrío al oír sus palabras.

- Buenos días.

- Quiere desayunar?

- La verdad, todavía no tengo mucha hambre...

Snape no sabía en qué podía distraerse con ella durante todo un fin de semana. Sin duda, sería difícil. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Hermione decidió actuar. Giró la cabeza para mirarle, Snape al notarlo al final también se giró a mirarla. Y antes de que él se escaqueara con algún comentario, ella se acercó a él y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

- Gracias por esto. -el pobre había tenido el valor de invitarla a pasar unos días con él. Conociendo su carácter, se había esforzado enormemente. Además había tenido la delicadeza de prepararle una habitación. Snape miró a la chica que reposaba su cabeza en su hombro y notó como su brazo se levantaba para conducir su mano a la cabeza rizada de la chica.

- ...de nada. -dijo acariciándole sutilmente la cabeza-.

A Hermione ese gesto no la complació del todo. Quería más. Levantó la cabeza haciendo que la mano de Snape cayera y le miró a los ojos. A medida que se perdía en sus profundidades, se fue acercando hasta quedar a pocos milímetros de los labios de su profesor.

Snape vio a esa mujer tan hermosa acercarse a sus labios y se dejó hacer.

Hermione al ver que no ponía muchos impedimentos, besó tiernamente los finos y tentadores labios de Snape. Al principio fue un beso tímido, esperando algún movimiento. Al segundo la mano tibia de Hermione se posó en la mejilla de éste y profundizó un poco más el beso. Snape la correspondió poniendo su propia mano en la mejilla de ella. Al instante el beso se fue tornando más sensual. La lengua de Hermione casi ni pidió permiso, se introdujo sin previo aviso dentro de la boca de Snape, quien sin pensar, soltó un gemido de placer.

Snape al oírse, se medio enfadó consigo mismo, pero su erección decía mucho más. Su lengua luchó contra la de Hermione en un beso que por fin era apasionado. Sus respiraciones empezaron a acelerarse. Entre beso y beso buscaban aire, miraban en sus ojos, ambos deseosos. La otra mano de Hermione buscó la nuca de Snape, en esa posición, la espalda empezaba a molestarla. Quería ponerse encima de él para poder estar más cómoda y sentirle mejor. Pero tenía miedo de que él la quitara de encima de malas maneras.

Snape no controlaba de cintura para abajo. Deseaba sentirla, recorrer su cuerpo.

El pocionista posó su mano libre en el hombro de Hermione, al notar eso, Hermione apretó los ojos pensando que justo entonces él la separaría de su lado. Pero no pasó, solo eran pequeñas caricias. Entonces ella le besó con más ganas mientras la mano de Snape recorría su hombro desnudo. Parecía que el profesor, no tenía reparos. La joven Griffindor se atrevió a pasar una de sus piernas por encima de las de Severus hasta colocar cada rodilla al lado del cuerpo de él. Dejándolo entre el cuerpo de la joven. Sin embargo, por miedo, no dejó caer su peso sobre del profesor. Sus rizos cayeron encima de su rostro y Snape los apartó con la mano que antes le acariciaba el hombro.

En ese momento, ambos se miraron, todavía a milímetros de distancia. Suspirando. La joven buscaba una señal en el austero rostro del profesor, algo que la indicase que debía parar, pero no vio nada. Así que sin perder contacto visual, descendió su peso hasta quedar sentada en los muslos de Snape. Solo intentaba no pensar, qué estaría pasando unos centímetros más arriba. Con eso, se puso roja, de nuevo. Su camisón se había expuesto a pocos centímetros de los ojos de Snape, quien miró la fina tela negra que cubría los pechos de la joven, cuyos pezones ya estaban erectos.

Snape notó como la chica se colocaba encima suyo. Ahora sería difícil recular. Qué hombre en su sano juicio echaría de su cama a una persona como ella, que sentía lo que sentía y él la correspondía? Snape posiblemente.

- Señorita Granger...

- Oh! Cállase ya! -diciendo esto le beso desesperadamente, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, notando el calor que sus cuerpos emanaban. Notando...la erección de Snape palpitar cerca de ella. Ya estaba oficialmente sentada a horcajadas.

Snape se quedó parado en el momento que Granger actuó. Pero sin pensar mucho más, decidió que era mejor unirse a ella. Ya había puesto barreras suficientes como para que ella se lo pensara dos veces, pero de nada había valido. Sus brazos la estrecharon más a él y sus manos recorrían la espalda de la chica una y otra vez. Ese acto erizó la piel de Hermione. Por fin estaba actuando! -pensó la chica-. Devoró sus labios con su lengua y con sus besos en señal de gratitud a su respuesta. Snape bajó sus manos hasta notar los huesos de la cadera, la sujetó de ahí y sin avisar ni esperarlo, Hermione notó como la erección de Snape rozaba el interior de sus muslos en ese vaivén que había empezado el profesor. Snape soltó un gemido en la boca de Hermione y ella hizo lo mismo al notar lo que se le venía encima. La erección era considerable y las dimensiones también. Ambos cogieron aire. La chica siguió el movimiento de cadera que le había marcado y le besó el cuello mientras sus manos tocaban el fuerte pecho que tenía delante. Mientras besaba el cuello de Snape, se atrevió a dejar besos cerca de su oído, notando como eso le estremecía aún más, hasta que pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja y arrancó otro sonido gutural de parte de Snape.

El profesor, ya no podía controlar la situación. Sus manos pasaron de la cadera hasta el trasero de su alumna y una vez ahí la apretó contra sí de golpe. Esta vez fue Hermione quien gimió. Sus manos empezaron a amasar lentamente sus nalgas mientras volvió a devorar los labios rosados de la chica. Ella, decidió que ya se había comportado bastante, así que con sus manos cogió el final de la camisa-pijama de Snape y con un tirón hizo volar los botones por toda la habitación. Snape abrió los ojos al ver el acto descontrolado de la chica. Los dos se miraron con ojos de lujuria.

- Tiene hambre señori...-la miró en una pausa- Hermione? -una sonrisa asomó en sus labios-.

- Si Severus -le miró con ojos brillantes- mucha... -y por si tenía dudas de a qué se refería, Hermione volvió a acercarse para besarle de nuevo, uniendo sus lenguas, recorriendo el pecho desnudo que tenía tan cerca de ella. Notó como se tensaba debajo de sus caricias pero su torso era fuerte y moldeado. Aunque alguna cicatriz atravesaba parte de él. Eso no le importó para nada. Snape vio como la chica le miraba las marcas que años tenebrosos habían pintado a placer en su torso. Sintió vergüenza en ese mismo momento y quiso removerse debajo de la chica, pero de golpe notó que ella bajaba la cabeza y le besaba cerca del corazón. Ese acto le dejó helado. Quería hacerla suya cada vez más.

Hermione depositó algún que otro beso en el cuerpo de su profesor y notó como al final su cuerpo se relajaba. Subió y habló con sus labios casi pegados a los de él.

- Y usted...? -dijo con un tono que para Snape sonó lo más sensual y excitante del mundo-.

Snape no contestó, simplemente actuó. Sus manos debajo de las mantas acariciaron los muslos desnudos de Hermione. Se adentraron lenta y tortuosamente en el interior de los suaves muslos y se quedaron ahí haciendo pequeños círculos. Hermione arqueó la espalda un poco hacia atrás. Se moría cuando notaba sus manos en su cuerpo y especialmente en esa zona. Quería ser tocada por él.

Hermione se sostuvo en sus hombros mientras era acariciada por esas manos expertas.

- Oh...Severus...te quiero-lo que quería decirse a si misma, lo dijo en voz alta-.

Eso encendió más a Snape, que a estas alturas ya no podía tener una erección más grande. Hermione, que debido a su actual posición no se había percatado de ello, quería sentir de nuevo el cuerpo del profesor y descendió sus manos por el torso hasta el elástico del pantalón de pijama. Una vez ahí, bajó un poco y de golpe un bulto enorme y duro fue percibido por una de sus manos y la otra la acompañó, acariciando de principio a fin la erección de Snape por encima del fino pantalón. Sin duda, era todo un hombre. Se ruborizó enseguida. Nunca había "visto" algo así de grande. Notó como sus muslos temblaron y los dedos de Snape empezaron a hacer movimientos incitantes en las ingles de la chica. Snape quería de una vez por todas liberarse. Liberarse del cargo que había ocupado durante tantos años, sentirse libre, sentirse amado y amar de nuevo. Así que no pensó en nada más que no fuera hacer el amor con Hermione Granger. -Hacer el amor...-pensó-. Besó los labios de la joven y la miró a los ojos mientras de nuevo se acariciaban sus puntos más débiles. Los labios de él dieron besos en la clavícula de Hermione, bajando hasta donde su posición le permitía. Estaba todavía reposado en el cabecero de la cama y en cuanto Hermione volvió a arquear su espalda de placer, él pudo llegar a besar el pecho de la joven cubierto aún por el fino camisón al que le caían los tirantes por los hombros.

- Hermione...te deseo...eres preciosa-suspiró a la vez que una de sus manos fue directa al centro de la chica. Sus dedos notaron la fina tela de ropa interior mojada. Estaban tan excitados...

Hermione al oír su nombre de esa manera mientras le rozaba el clítoris, la volvió loca. Sus manos liberaron el miembro erecto de Snape, que salió rebotando al exterior. Necesitaba libertad. Ella besó y mordió los labios de éste mientras sus manos podían notar el contacto de piel caliente. Snape al ver eso no se quedó corto y apartó hacia un lado las bragas de Hermione para deslizar unos dedos entre los pliegues mojados de la chica. Los gemidos y suspiros abundaban en la habitación. Querían hacer el amor de una vez por todas. Así que después de un rato de foreplay y gracias a un movimiento de varita, al fin Hermione y Snape restaron desnudos en la cama en la misma posición. Snape se sumergió dentro del cuerpo de ella, estremeciéndose de placer.

Ambos se movían desesperados. Ella no cabía en si del placer que sentía. Ese hombre era un experto en todo? -pensó-.

- Oh...ssssssssi...-dijo cerca de su oído-.

El ritmo de embestidas de Snape desde esa posición aumentaba fácilmente, ya que la chica pesaba poco encima suyo. El levantamiento de cadera de Snape era prodigioso.

- Mmmmph... Cuánto te deseo...-cogió con sus manos los pechos de Hermione y los besó apasionadamente mientras pellizcaba sus pezones de vez en cuando. En varias ocasiones Snape pensaba si en verdad ella lo estaría disfrutando-.

- Sigue...-dijo conteniendo un grito en su hombro y mordiéndole levemente-. Oh...!

- Hermione! -dijo de puro placer mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de ella cada vez más rápido-.

- Oh Snape me vas a matar! -dijo la joven mientras arqueaba la espalda y él succionaba un pezón de su amante-.

- Grangerrr! -iba a explotar-.

De golpe las embestidas fueron más espasmódicas y los dos llegaron al clímax. Hermione descansó poco a poco la frente en la de Snape. Ambos recobraban el aliento.

- Ahora si desayunaría Severus...-dijo mirándole antes de besarle cansada en los labios una vez más-.

Y ahora solo queda decir: THE END

**Aunque tengo algún epílogo rondando por la cabeza, pero no sé si lo completaré mucho más. Decid lo que queráis sobre tema epílogo en el review! ^^ Gracias a todas por haber leído, comentado, favoriteado la historia. Sois geniales! **


	16. Epílogo

**He aquí la última entrega de _Detrás de la cortina_. **

**Epílogo-**

Después de haber pasado juntos ese fin de semana antes de Navidad, ambos reconocieron que su amor por el otro sería eterno. Pero de todos modos, debían aparentar otra cosa en Hogwarts hasta que la chica terminase el curso. Él mismo le había prometido hacerlo público el último día de clase si ella quería. Por supuesto, Hermione aceptó.

Snape había cambiado mucho durante ese curso. Con los demás era casi igual, manteniendo su dura postura para que ningún alumno se sobrepasara con él. Pero con ella era un Snape diferente, era simplemente Severus. Y sin quererlo, eso también afectó a la clase en que ella estaba. Los alumnos de vez en cuando se extrañaban al ver a Snape sonriendo más de lo normal. Pero nadie sospechó que era por Granger. Simplemente veían a un héroe liberado de las cargas que tuvo que llevar durante tantos años.

Hermione, había pasado mucho tiempo con Snape. Su excusa de que Snape la estaba ayudando en un curso de pociones avanzadas, sirvió en realidad. La chica ayudó a Snape en todo relacionado con pociones, aprendiendo cada día y así obtuvo como aprendiz su puesto como maestra en pociones. Lo cual se informó a McGonagall de inmediato para tantear el posible cambio y quedarse con Snape en Hogwarts. Claro está, sin decirle nada a la directora de su relación sexual y sentimental con su actual profesor de pociones. Snape por otro lado, siguió pidiendo a Minerva lo que siempre había pedido: el puesto en DCAO, ahora mucho más posible con Hermione a la cabeza en pociones.

Ella y Snape habían pasado juntos varias noches. En Spinner's End y en las habitaciones del profesor en Hogwarts. La verdad es que en Hogwarts, les producía una especial excitación hacer el amor, posiblemente porqué no estaban...solos. Y el rol profesor-alumna había sido a veces el inicio de una noche loca de pasión. Incluso las aulas habían sido hechizadas para prohibir el paso y enmudecidas en más de una ocasión.

000

Y aquí estaban ahora, en el último día de curso y la directora McGonagall les reunió a todos en el comedor para hacer la despedida.

- Queridos alumnos del colegio de magia y hechicería...-pausa- como ya sabéis hoy es el último año en estas paredes para los alumnos de 7º curso. Me complace decir que todos ellos son alumnos merecedores de los más grandes premios de este mundo. Después de todo lo que vivimos, hoy recogeréis el fruto del estudio y la perseverancia. Brindo por ustedes -dijo levantando un poco una copa de jerez- y espero que sean felices allá donde vayan.

La multitud aplaudió efusivamente y algún que otro alumno escondió las lágrimas que querían salir.

- También me gustaría anunciar que próximamente Hogwarts tendrá el honor de contar con la señorita Hermione Granger como la nueva profesora de pociones y en su lugar el profesor Snape pasará al puesto de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. -dijo animada mientras hacía un ademán para que la profesora subiese a la mesa de profesores-.

La gente aplaudió a los dos nombrados y Hermione se levantó de su sitio para ir a la mesa junto a McGonagall. Mientras, otros profesores le daban la bienvenida.

Snape se levantó de golpe de la mesa y fue hacia Minerva quien le miró algo extrañada y el resto de alumnos enmudeció. Solo una persona estaba nerviosa y expectante a los pasos del profesor.

_-Flashback-_

_- Prométeme que no te separarás de mi. -unos ojos castaños observaron a unos profundos ojos oscuros-._

_Hermione miró a su profesor de pociones después de un primer día juntos inolvidable. La verdad era, que tanto él como ella, habían encontrado en el otro su perfecto complemento. Aquello que les hacía únicos e inseparables. Lo que ambos temían: amor._

_Su día había sido un buen principio, habían relatado historias apasionantes sobre historias de Hogwarts y la primera guerra. También su papel de doble espía salió al aire, pero sin duda lo que se relataron en esa habitación, fueron sentimientos y anécdotas de unos años compartidos. Pero la gran parte del día lo habían pasado entre las sábanas de la cama de Snape, y no podían describir ningún lugar mejor que ése. Sus miradas hablaban constantemente. Sus caricias les acompañaban siempre. Pero había momentos en que la joven no estaba segura de como miraría su profesor el próximo futuro que quería compartir con él. _

_Snape miró a la joven Griffindor que yacía de lado en su cama. Mirándole profundamente._

_- Todavía no te he probado cuánto te quiero en mi vida?_

_La chica se sonrojó y el corazón se le aceleró. Los ojos oscuros y llenos de una llama encendida la miraban mientras su mano acarició de forma constante la mejilla de ella. Al segundo, un dedo acarició el labio inferior de Hermione. Seduciéndola de nuevo. Consiguiendo ver ese lado salvaje y medio enfadado que tanto le gustaba de ella, atraiéndola y dándole pequeñas dosis de besos por la mandíbula. Haciéndola desear probar esos deseosos labios. _

_- Si tengo que sufrir mucho más avísame. -dijo la joven entre dientes, mientras reprimía un gemido, envuelta en una atmósfera bastante erótica. Ese condenado hombre, al que había deseado desde hacía años, la seguía dominando e intimidando de tantas formas que no sabía que le gustaba más. Querer ese tormento o desearlo desesperadamente.- Sabes tan bien como yo...-suspiró cuando Snape bajó su mano del cuello al pezón derecho en un masaje de lo más provocador, retándola de nuevo- que con los fines de semana no bastará, verdad?_

_Snape paró de besar su cuello, mandíbula y homoplato para succionar su pezón mientras la miraba lleno de deseo._

_- Y qué propone usted señorita Granger? -dijo adoptando la voz de profesor autoritario mientras mordía levemente el pezón de su alumna, que cada vez se removía más debajo de las sábanas, intentando buscarle; pero fallando por la presión del cuerpo de Snape y el dominio que había cogido de la situación. Hermione se mordió el labio y tragó saliva mientras apretaba hacia abajo su cabeza en la almohada. La iba a volver loca del todo con ese tono de voz...y lo preocupante, era que él parecía saberlo._

_- Granger? -de nuevo esa voz sedosa y a la vez cortante la desarmó e intentó liberar una mano para poder tocar lo que quería volver a sentir dentro de ella. Snape la sujetó- Oh...quieres jugar...?-._

_Esa frase pudo con Hermione y de un brinco intentó apartar su cuerpo del de Snape. Pero en cuanto se había liberado un poco, Snape la volvió a sujetar. Ahora su boca estaba encima de la de Hermione, a un milímetro de distancia. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, los dos reaccionaron de la única manera que podía ser: devoraron cada centímetro de labio que se les era expuesto, lamiendo y mordiendo cada vez que los gemidos querían salir. Por mucho que intentaran separarse, volvían a unirse. Hermione paró el beso para recobrar el aliento. Sus manos bajaron por el pecho de Snape hasta sus boxers, los cuales abultaban demasiado. _

_- No quiero jugar. -dijo recordando su pregunta. Le miró con un brillo especial en los ojos, sin apenas pestañear-. Quiero mucho más Severus._

_Snape la miró, y podría jurar que su alma voló y lo el amor que le profesaban atravesar su piel hasta llegar al corazón. Respiró hondo ante esa sensación._

_- Y yo no deseo nada más que pasar el resto de los días contigo._

_- Lo dices de verdad...?_

_- Hermione...te deseaba sabes?... y siempre lo haré. Solo espero que tú me acompañes en el camino._

_- Siempre._

_Se besaron de nuevo, esta vez sin ninguna oponencia se rindieron ante las suplicas del cuerpo contrario, proporcionándose placer de una manera que jamás habían imaginado conseguir. _

_- Obviamente no habrá suficiente con los fines de semana...sigue siendo prefecta? -dijo maliciosamente al saber que dispondría de habitación privada._

_- Lo importante es que usted sigue siendo profesor. -dijo ahora ella con media sonrisa pícara sin dejar de besarle mientras Snape se introdujo en ella de un solo golpe-._

_Ambos gimieron al momento._

_- Espero que no me prives de poseerte en otro sitios a parte de esos...-y con esa respuesta su movimiento empezó tortuosamente lento para Hermione, quien arañó la espalda de Snape y lo incitó a ir más deprisa. Aquello era algo a lo que Snape no podía resistirse y no podía permitir verla suplicar por su culpa, así que empezó a ir más deprisa._

_- Confío en ti. -dijo ella sensualmente con algo de inocencia, sabía que era uno de sus puntos débiles. Y viendo que por un momento, su profesor descendía el ritmo de embestidas; giró y se quedo encima de él. Snape al ver eso, tan solo respondió cogiendo las nalgas suaves de la joven y estrujándolas, tentándola para que empezara a moverse lo antes posible._

_Hermione no lo soportó más y por mucho que quisiese "jugar", no iba a poder hacerlo. Así que de nuevo empezaron de nuevo una ruleta rusa de sensaciones y una excitación compartida que duraría muchas horas más._

_-Fin Flasback -_

Snape susurró algo a Minerva y ella le cedió la palabra ante el público expectante y una Hermione deseosa de liberarse delante de todo el mundo de su amor incondicional hacia cierto ex profesor de pociones.

- Alumnos! El profesor Snape quiere deciros unas palabras...-miró al hombre y en voz baja le dijo- espero que sean buenas... -terminó imitándole levantando una ceja-.

Snape se aclaró un poco la garganta. Y levantó la vista hacia el público. Su expresión no cambió. Estaba determinado a hacer lo que iba a hacer.

- Como la profesora McGonagall dice, espero que todos encuentren un futuro...adecuado y encuentren al fin la felicidad -dijo estas últimas palabras y varias cejas se levantaron. Snape diciendo "felicidad" sonaba a chino-. Quería comunicarles a todos, incluidos profesores y directora, una cosa...-hizo una pausa-. He tenido una conversación con la Señorita, ahora profesora, Hermione Granger esta tarde. Y ambos estamos de acuerdo en una cosa. Estoy enamorado de ella...-dijo mirándola y haciendo una pausa al oír la multitud susurrante y miles de cabeza giradas para ver la cara de la chica. Para su mayor sorpresa ella parecía contenta- Y soy...correspondido -dijo sin poder evitar levantar una ceja pero con una sonrisa en los labios. No podía contener lo bien que se sentía delante de cientos de caras extrañadas-. Así, que con el consentimiento de la Señorita Granger, de ahora en adelante no se extrañen si nos ven...juntos. -dijo expirando y algo nervioso por los comentarios que podían salir de ahí-.

McGonagall no podía negar que alguna vez había pasado por su brillante cabeza la posibilidad de que Snape estuviese...diferente, pero no pensó que sería por eso. Que tuviese por fin el puesto en DCAO fue su principal opción. Pero al ver que el trato con la Griffindor con las clases de pociones que tantas horas les hacían pasar juntos, comprendió que el amor podría haber surgido entonces.

Miró a Granger y a él varias veces algo confusa por todo lo sucedido y lo que estaba por venir. Pero sonrío abiertamente a los dos mientras sus manos cubrían la sonrisa tímidamente.

Snape no dejaba de mirar a Hermione y ella con una sonrisa se dirigió a él hasta quedarse enfrente. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, y los alumnos, después de sus comentarios terminaron por hacer una ovación en toda regla. Se alegraban por la pareja. Aunque Ron seguía a cuadros.

Harry y Ginny sonrieron. Ambos sabían que desde Navidades, su amiga se veía en secreto con el profesor de pociones, pero los dos se hicieron los locos frente al resto.

Todos lanzaron sus gorros a modo de graduación y...fundido a negro.

**FIN! Hohoho **

**( ahora es Fin de verdad XD)**

**Que pena, no? Bueno...no temáis. Si os ha gustado, no descarto escribir algún short ff que tengo en mente de estos dos personajes. Así que en cuanto tenga tiempo y me salga del todo la inspiración, puede que empiece a escribir otro. **

**Muchas gracias a todas por haber leído y querer epílogo. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me han hecho saber que hay alguien más allí detrás que lee mis palabras. ^^ Eso, como Snape, no tiene precio LOL.**

**Besos a todas! **

**Hasta pronto! ;)**


End file.
